


Teaching Tink

by True_Anime_Lover



Series: A Tinker's Tale [3]
Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Analingus, Deflowering, F/F, Masturbation, Oral, Sibling Incest, Urination, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Clarion is the long-standing ruler of Pixie Hollow, yet a curious Tinker fairy wonders about an odd mystery concerning her queen, that leads her to a very unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mystery of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tinker Bell, Queen Clarion or any other fairies that appear in this work of fiction, Disney does.
> 
> Having watched all the current Tinker Bell movies, (At the time of this fic, up to Secrect of the Wings) one weird thought has persisted in my mind whenever Queen Clarion was onscreen (along with the Seasonal Ministers) and this fic is my attempt to answer that thought, and excuse for a little fairy on fairy yuri love.

Queen Clarion, tallest fairy in Never Land and immortal ruler of Pixie Hollow, hovers silently above a grassy meadow, watching as the sun set over a far away hill and smiling as she sees Light fairies happily gather the days last rays of sunlight to give to fireflies.

Moments later, with the sun disappearing behind the hill and the last rays of light fading, darkness quickly began to fall over the land. Pinpoints of lights in the sky as the Light Fairies continued their job until their supply of light ran out.

Soon, Queen Clarion was the brightest source of light in the area, her shimmering dress and large wings glowing in the lack of light.

Because of this, a few departing fairies noticed the queens presence giving the parting comment of 'Good night Queen Clarion!' which the queen returns the comment with a smile and the wave of a hand.

The queen waits for all the fairies to leave, taking just moments, before gazing up at the stars and the moon, shining it's reflected light down on the land.

Queen Clarion took delight in the silence, briefly closing her eyes and breathing in the night air and the faint scent of flowers carried on the light breeze.

“I guess I should start heading home.” comments the queen with a smile.

Just before flying towards home, the queen hears a rustling of grass below, to her right, but didn't think much of it, figuring it was simply an animal hurrying home, before she does the same, heading to her left, towards the Great Pixie Tree.

However, just a minute into her flight home, Clarion felt as though she were being watched and stopped, turning and looking around her. All the animal's were friendly, so she wasn't concerned for her safety, but it was a little unsettling feeling as though she was being watched or stalked by someone or something she couldn't see.

Facing the direction she was headed, the queen quickens her pace.

Only seconds later, Clarion hears a rapid rustling of the grass below her, lowering her eyes below, careful not to move her head too much, the queen sees the movement of the grass and the faint trail of pixie dust in the tall grass.

'A fairy's following me...' thinks Clarion. 'But why?'

The queen abruptly stops, causing a small gasp to be heard below her as the trail of rustling grass continues ahead of her a short distance before ending with a small cloud of dirt and pixie dust.

“Show yourself!” declares the queen sternly, slowly advancing on the area the puff of pixie dust came. “Why are you following me in secret?”

A moment later the queens eyes widen in surprise as her stalker flies up from the tall grass.

“Tinker Bell?” questions Clarion.

The blonde Tinker fairy's round face was red in embarrassment as she looks down, patches of dirt covering her body and green leafy dress.

“Tinker Bell, why are you following me?” asks Clarion, moving closer to the fairy.

“I-I'm sorry!” declares Tinker Bell, lifting her bright red face to the queen's. “I know what I was doing was wrong, but I just had to know!”

“Had to know what?” asks Clarion, placing a calming hand to Tinker Bells right shoulder with a gentle smile. “I'd be willing to answer any question you have, you don't need to follow me.”

“W-Well...” starts Tinker Bell, lowering her gaze again.

However, the Tinker fairy didn't continue, prompting a little bigger smile from Clarion, thinking, 'Perhaps tonight would be a good time...' before she speaks..

“How about this Tinker Bell; You come home with me, and you can ask me there.”

“O-Ok...”

-

\- Earlier that day -

Flying along with Fawn, Silvermist and Vidia, Tinker Bell was silent in thought as she and her friends made their way to the Winter Woods.

“Tink?”

“Tink?”

“Tinker Bell!”

The Tinker fairy gasps out as the Fast Flying fairy yells her name in her left ear.

“JINGLES! W-What!?” gasps Tinker Bell, covering her ear as she nearly runs into Silvermist and Fawn as she quickly backs away.

“What are you spacing out about now, huh?” teases Vidia with a grin as the group stops, in sight of the small bridge separating the warm and cold sides and a couple of Frost fairies frosting a few warm fairy wings.

“Yeah...” adds Fawn. “You've been unusually quite since we came to get you.”

Silvermist then asks, looking a little concerned, “Oh, are you and Pari having a fight?”

“Heh, no, no, no...” replies Tinker Bell with a smile, flying a little ahead of her friends and turning to look at them all. “Peri and I are just fine.”

“Then what's got you so distracted?” asks Vidia.

“Uhhh...” replies Tinker Bell, with a small blush rising on her cheeks as she looks around nervously for a moment. “I-It's nothing.”

“Really?” adds Vidia, not looking at all satisfied as she smiles and places her hands to her hips, before Silvermist adds...

“I'm interested too, what has you so lost in thought?”

“I-It's not that important, really...” replies Tinker Bell, before hearing the familiar voices of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, turning and looking towards the crossing, she sees the two lovers say their goodbyes before the queen flies away, towards them as Milori climbed atop his owl and parted as well.

Seeing the group, the queen greets them with a smile and a wave of the hand, which Tinker Bell, Vidia, Silvermist and Fawn return. However, while the three nature-talent fairies turn their attention back to their Tinker friend, they see the blonde continue to watch their queen fly away, causing them to take a brief, wondering look back, but seeing nothing unusual.

“Tink...” starts Fawn, with a little smile, drawing the blonde fairy's attention as she flies to the Tinker's left side and placing her right arm on Tinker Bell's shoulder. “This might be reaching a bit but, you wouldn't happen to... I dunno, like Queen Clarion?”

It took a second for Tinker Bell to get what Fawn was asking, but in that second, Silvermist and Vidia gasp, both placing their hands over their mouths.

“W-What!?” gasps Tinker Bell, her face reddening even more from the suggestion. “N-No, of course not! She's our queen! I could never think of her in that way!”

“So...” starts Fawn with a smile. “If she wasn't our queen, you'd think of her that way?”

“But she IS our queen!” replies Tinker Bell, before Vidia adds with a smile...

“That's not answering the question. You don't think Queen Clarion is attractive?”

“I-I didn't say that!” replies an increasingly flustered Tinker Bell.

Silvermist spoke up next, “Queen Clarion's already taken though.”

“Yeah...” adds Vidia with a smirk. “I didn't think you were that type of fairy Tinker Bell, you sure aim high though, the queen, wow...”

Embarrassment now gave way to anger and the familiar red glow comes over Tinker Bells face.

“Argh! Jingles you all!” declares Tinker Bell before flying pass her friends, Fawn and Vidia giggles before the three chase after their glowing friend.

“Hey Tink, wait!” calls Fawn.

“We were just teasing!” adds Vidia.

“We were?” asks Silvermist, bringing a shocked look from both, Fawn and Vidia, the Fast-Flyer adding...

“Of course we were. Seriously, Tink and the queen!? I can't even imagine it.”

“That's a little harsh.” comments Fawn.

The three quickly catch up to the Tinker fairy, standing near a river, with her back to them and arms folding over her chest.

“Hey Tink...” calmly states Fawn. “Sorry about that.”

“Yeah...” adds Vidia. “I'm sorry too.”

“Me too.” continues Silvermist.

Tinker Bell looks to the three with a frown and her face still bright red.

“You're all jerks.”

“But you forgive us, right?” asks Vidia with a smile as she walks to Tinker Bell's right side and traces the edge of the blondes still lifted right wing with her left hand.

“Hmm, I guess...” replies Tinker Bell, taking a few steps from Vidia, turning to face her friends again before lowering her arms and her wings. “I don't think of Queen Clarion in any way but as our queen!”

“We were only teasing.” comments Fawn with a smile.

“So...” starts Vidia. “What were you thinking about before?”

“Fine...” sighs Tinker Bell as she slumps her shoulders in defeat and the red fading from her face. “It involves the queen.”

“I knew it!” declares Fawn happily.

“But you can't Tink!” adds Silvermist with concern. “Think of Queen Clarion's feelings for Lord Milori!”

“It's not like that!” yells Tinker Bell in frustration as the glow returned. “Argh! I just want to know if the queen has legs!”

The declaration brought a brief silence from the three, before a confused...

“Huh!?”

“Wait, what!?” asks Vidia.

“Does the queen have legs?” questions Fawn. “Of course she has legs.”

“That's quite an odd thing to wonder about Tink.” comments Silvermist.

“Yeah, it's weird.” agrees Tinker Bell. “But have any of you actually SEEN Queen Clarion's legs?”

This question brought another brief silence, before Silvermist answers first.

“Now that you mention it, no, I haven't.”

“Same here.” adds Fawn.

“Oh come on!” comments Vidia. “Just because she never shows her legs doesn't mean she doesn't have them. Are you seriously suggestion that the queen is a floating torso with wings?”

“Hey!” gasps Silvermist with a smile. “Maybe she is! The same with the Seasonal Ministers, you never see their legs ether!”

Vidia, sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead, before Tinker Bell asks...

“Aren't you guys at least a little curious to see if the queen has legs?”

“Uh, no.” replies Vidia. “Everyone has'em.”

“Well if she has them...” replies Tinker Bell. “Why does she never show them?”

“I dunno, maybe the queen has a thing for extra long dresses.” answers Vidia.

“Oh!” gasps Silvermist, smiling. “Maybe she's not as tall as she looks.”

“Hey your right!” replies Fawn. “There's no way her legs are as long as her dress.”

Vidia sighs yet again, “I can't believe you two are actually thinking about this seriously! Hey, Tinker Bell, how about you stalk the queen at night like an animal, fly under her and look under her dress, then you'll have you're answer.” she adds with a smirk.

“Maybe I will!” answers Tinker Bell with a frown. “This is something that's been on my mind for a while now.”

“Heh, yeah, you do that Tink.” replies Vidia. “...and tell us what kind of underwear the queen wears.” she adds, before Fawn smiles and comments...

“Ohhh, maybe she doesn't wear any!”

-

\- Queen Clarion's home -

Walking into the queen's quite large, multi-roomed home in the Pixie Dust Tree, the first room Tinker Bell walked into was a circular area with large openings, allowing a wide view of the tree. The room could be considered a small library as a small collection of books lined a nearby wall. A curving staircase also lead higher up.

“So, Tinker Bell...” starts Clarion, turning to face the Tinker fairy, who was still blushing and looked to the floor. “Would you mind telling me why you were following me?”

“Well...” begins Tinker Bell, briefly looking up to the queen, who simply smiles gently.

Tinker Bell though, noticed while the queen 'stood' in front of her, the bottom edges of her dress barely touches the floor, as she always remembered.

“T-The reason, I was following you...” starts Tinker Bell, fiddling with her fingers in front of her. “I-I was, trying-to-look-under-your-dress!” she finishes rapidly, closing her eyes as her face burned with embarrassment.

Clarion, not expecting such an answer, was at a momentary loss for words as her cheeks gained a bit of color.

“I-I see... replies Clarion. “And, uh, why would you try to do such a thing?”

Compared to admitting trying to peek under her queen's dress, Tinker Bell's next answer came much easier as she gives a lengthy exhale.

“I wanted, to know if you had legs.”

Tinker Bell didn't know what sort of response she was expecting, but was a little surprised to hear the queen giggling. Looking up, Tinker Bell sees the queen with her right hand covering her mouth and her left hand to her stomach, fighting back the laughing.

“Hehe, I-I'm sorry, hehe... I don't mean to laugh T-Tinker Bell... hehe, in my long time as Q-queen, no one has asked me that.” giggles out Clarion, managing to collect herself rather quickly, before taking a calming breath and continuing. “Yes, I do have legs.”

Tinker Bell, lifts her head with a little smile, asking, “Really?”

Clarion smiles and Tinker Bell gives a little gasp as the queen's towering height shrinks, not by much though, as the queen was still a head taller than her.

“Yes.” replies Clarion, before lowering her hands to her dress and lifting it, revealing her feet, covered in a pair of golden slippers very similar to Tinker Bell's, but without the small cotton ball additions.

The Tinker fairy takes a few steps forward before kneeling down to look more closely at the queen's feet.

“You really have them...” comments Tinker Bell, smiling.

“Heh, is it really so surprising?” asks Clarion with a smile as well.

“Well, you never show your legs, so I started to wonder...”

“If I was a floating torso?” asks Clarion with a brief giggle.

“Well...”

“It's OK Tinker Bell, you've brought something to my attention that I was unaware of. I guess I am due for a change in clothing.”

“Queen Clarion...” starts Tinker Bell, looking up from her kneeling position.

“Yes?”

“I know this may be a little much but, would you mind if I touch you, y-your legs I mean!” asks Tinker Bell, blushing brightly as she added the additional comment.

Clarion gives Tinker Bell a brief wondering gaze, before smiling and reaching down to the Tinker fairy and taking her hands, lifting her to her feet, before guiding the blondes hands to her waist.

“Seeing isn't enough for a Tinker, huh?” asks Clarion.

Tinker Bell only chuckles softly in a combination of embarrassment and nervousness, before slowly guiding her hands down her queen's slim waist, to her curvy hips, but as she quickly moves pass Clarion's hips, Tinker Bell gives a little gasp as the queen's hands lower to her own and lifts them back to her hips, causing the blonde fairy to look up as see her queen's smiling, lightly blushing face.

“There's no need to rush, take your time.”

Tinker Bell's embarrassment grew considerably as the queen's hands rest on hers for a prolonged period of time, long enough for less than appropriate thoughts about her queen began to surface, specifically, the proximity of her hands to the queen's crotch and butt.

After what seemed like forever, the queen giggles and releases Tinker Bells hands, who also sighs in relief and guiding her hands down the queen's legs again. However, as Tinker Bell kneels to reach down to Clarion's ankles, her nose caught a whiff of an odd, but familiar scent, it was faintly sweet, like the last bit of honey.

Figuring it was some sort of perfumed her nose had just picked up, Tinker Bell finishes her inspection of the queen's legs and stands, once again, catching a whiff of the scent again, before the queen asks with a smile...

“Satisfied?”

“Y-Yeah...” replies Tinker Bell, with a big blushing smile. “Thank you for entertaining my weird question.”

“It was no problem at all.” replies Clarion, placing her right hand to Tinker Bell's left shoulder. “Do you have any suggestions on what I should change my clothes to?”

“R-Really!?” gasps Tinker Bell with her biggest smile yet.

“Hehe, really.”

“Oh, well, maybe you could go with a little shorter dress, like, at the knees, show a bit of your legs, and hey, maybe Lord Milori will like it.”

Clarion gives a shocked gasp, “Tinker Bell!”

“O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! That just slipped out!”

But the blonde Tinker sees her queen smile and place her right hand to her blushing cheek with a smile.

“You bold little fairy, if I wasn't in such a good mood, I may have had to punish you for that comment.”

“Hehe... lucky me then.” replies Tinker Bell nervously.

The blonde fairy then notices the queen look at something behind her and make a small waving gesture with her left hand, the Tinker looks back in time to see a pair of feet and wings disappear behind the entryway she had walked through.

Gasping, Tinker Bell quickly looks back to the queen and states.

“Oh! I didn't want to interrupt a meeting you had!”

Starting to leave, Clarion quickly grabs the blonde right hand. 

“Tinker Bell wait.” comments the queen, once she haves Tinker Bells attention again, Clarion adds, “Come with me...”

Releasing Tinker Bell's hand, Clarion turns and heads to and up the stairs, followed by the blonde fairy.

Tinker Bell soon arrives in what was clearly the queen's bedroom, a couple of openings above, revealing the clear night sky and a sizable, comfy looking bed. Tinker Bell was a little surprised as she didn't see a closet.

“Queen Clarion...” starts Tinker Bell.

“Yes?” replies the queen, walking to her bed and sitting down, facing the Tinker fairy.

“Are those the only clothes you have?”

“Well, aside from a coat for when I travel to the Winter Woods, yes. I've never needed any other clothing, the dress I wear is made of pixie dust, as such, I can change it how I please.”

“Wow, so what if you were to run out of pixie dust? Would you're dress...”

“Yes, it would.” replies Clarion, with a little smile. “It's not something I have to worry about though.”

“Heh, yeah, I guess not. You're probably made of pixie dust.”

Clarion only giggles with Tinker Bell at the comment, before asking...

“Tinker Bell, how is your sister doing? Good I hope.”

“Yes, she is, there's not enough hours in the day to spend with Peri!” replies Tinker Bell happily as she flutters her wings in excitement.

“Heh, good, good, that's wonderful.” replies Clarion, before crossing her legs and placing her hands to her knees. “Tinker Bell, there are two questions I'm going to ask you, one is more personal than the other, if you do not wish to answer them, that is perfectly OK and you'll be free to leave.”

“Oh, o-ok.” replies Tinker Bell, quite curious as to what the questions could be.

“First question; has any other fairy's or Sparrow Men caught your eye since you've been here in Pixie Hollow?”

“U-Uh...” starts Tinker Bell, blushing considerably from the unexpected question.

“If you don't want to answer, your free to leave.” reminds Clarion.

“Well... just to clarify...” states Tinker Bell, her eyes darting everywhere but the queens position. “Y-You're asking me if there's a fairy I like, more than a friend, r-right?”

“Correct.”

“Well...” starts Tinker Bell, moving her hands behind her back with a smile as she lowers her blushing face, thinking of a certain Fast Flying fairy. “Y-Yeah... b-but she doesn't know I feel that way about her... I-I don't think...”

“Wonderful!” cheers Clarion. “Well, not that it's possibly one-sided, but it's wonderful to see you developing interests in other fairies.”

Tinker Bell gives a little chuckle at the queens approval, but there was a long enough pause, without the follow-up question Tinker Bell expected.

“Uh, you're not gonna ask me who it is?”

“No, I won't go that fair.” replies Clarion. “Unless you're willing to volunteer who it is...”

“U-uh, n-no, I'd rather not.” answers Tinker Bell with a little smile.

“Ok then, second question...” starts Clarion with a rising blush on her face. “This is the more personal one; Since you've been in Pixie Hollow, have you ever, knowingly, satisfied you bodies urges?”

Tinker Bell's whole body nearly turned red from the question as she looks to the queen with shock.

“U-U-U-Uh... That's a little...”

“Heh, yes, it's a bit of a rude question of me to ask, I know.” replies Clarion, smiling as she uncrosses her legs and spreads them about a foot apart, nothing to raise and eye at.

“A-Again...” starts Tinker Bell, starting to feel hot. “Just to clarify, you're not talking about, watering or fertilizing the ground, are you?”

“No, I'm not.” answers Clarion. “I'll remind you, you don't have to answer, you're free to leave at any time with no punishment what so ever. However, I will tell you this; I do it.”

“R-Really!?” gasps Tinker Bell. “You!?”

“Yes. Almost everyday!” answers Clarion cheerfully. “It's a natural and healthy thing to do, it's why I'm always in such a good mood!”

“But, you have Lord Milori.” comments Tinkerbell. “Doesn't he, yanno?”

“Tinker Bell...” starts Clarion, standing and walking towards the blushing fairy. “I can only go to Milori, but he can't come to me, and sometimes, we're both too busy to spend time with each other.” adds the queen, calmly and slowly walking around to Tinker Bell's back and placing her hands to her shoulders.

However, Tinker Bell's nose picked up the same honey aroma again, this time, the scent seemed to persist and her whole body flushed red as she realized what the smell was and felt a tingling between her legs.

“I'm not much different from the other fairy's in Pixie Hollow.” starts Clarion, stroking Tinker Bells shoulders. “I have urges that need to be met like everyone else and tonight Tinker Bell...” adds Clarion, lowering her lips to the blondes right ear and whispering, “I chose you.”

Feeling the queen's breath tickle her ear, the Tinker fairy gasps and hops forward, quickly turning around to face her queen, lifting a hand up to her ear as her breath came quicker.

“Q-Queen Clarion! I-I...” starts Tinker Bell, before thinking back to a few moments earlier with the queen waving a fairy away, then leading her here and gasps. “Jingles! W-Was that fairy that came here...”

“They were.” answers Clarion, smiling.

“But, why me? I'm sure there are other fairy's-” states Tinker Bell, before Clarion steps forwards and places a finger to the blondes lips.

“Every fairy in my Hollow is special. I've watched you grow into a very wonderful Tinker and I would like to share something special with you.” comments Clarion, before moving her finger from Tinker Bell's lips and continuing, “I will not force you into this however.” Clarion motions with her right hand to the stairs. “If you feel this is too much, you are free to leave and I will not bring this up again, but if you wish to stay, I promise, you will not regret it.”

“T-Thank you, Queen Clarion...” replies Tinker Bell, smiling. “Your offer is very, flattering, but...” she adds, before flittering to the stairs and turning to face her queen. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” replies Clarion with a smile. “It's your decision.”

Tinker Bell turns and walks down the steps and once the blonde was out of sight, Clarion sighs heavily.

'I was really looking forward to spending some time with her...' thinks the queen, before walking to her bed and sitting down on it, before leaning back on her back and placing her right hand down between her legs, feeling the rising heat through her shimmering dress. 'The virgins are the cutest ones.'

Shortly after the thought, Clarion let out a soft moan as she began to move her right hand, up and down the hot, wet mound beneath her dress, causing her to scissor her thighs together briefly.

'I'm so wet tonight.' thinks Clarion. 'One come, then I'll go find-'

Clarion's thought was interrupted though as she hears a shocked gasp and she herself gasps as she immediately sits up, snatching her hand from herself as her already red face, brightens. However, the queens shock fades as she saw her intruder was a still blushing Tinker Bell.

“Oh, it's you Tinker Bell.” sighs Clarion. “You scared me pretty good.”

“S-Sorry.” answers the Blonde, averting her eyes.

“So, what brings you back?” asks Clarion with a smile. “Change you're mind?”

“Um, maybe...” replies Tinker Bell, repeatedly, glancing towards the queen and her aroused state. “I just had a question.”

“Ok.”

“If I were to, walk away from your offer tonight, I wouldn't get another chance, would I?” asks Tinker Bell.

“Correct, this is a one-time offer. If you accept, I will summon you to spend time with me in the future, until I chose a different fairy or you no longer wish to participate.”

“S-So, this wouldn't be a one-time thing?” asks Tinker Bell.

“Correct, the offer is a one-time thing, but not the experience.”

At this answer, Tinker Bell nervously walks towards Clarion, standing in front of her.

“I-I would like to answer your second question.”

“OK.” replies Clarion, smiling.

“I-I...” starts Tinker Bell, quickly looking down to the floor, blushing brightly. “I do it! I've done it almost every day since I've discovered it!”

“Wonderful...” replies Clarion, “Do you think of the fairy you like while you do it?”

“Y-Yeah... sometimes...”

“Do you think of any other fairies?” Asks Clarion.

“Yeah...” replies Tinker Bell, pressing her thighs together and squirming a bit, which brings a bigger smile to Clarion's face.

“Would you like to volunteer a name?”

“...”

“Nothing you say will leave this room Tinker Bell, I promise.” comments Clarion.

“P-Peri...” answers Tinker Bell.

“Ohh, your sister? You naughty little fairy!” teases Clarion. “Ok, enough of the personal questions. I'd like you to do something for me.”

“What?” asks Tinker Bell, lifting her head and looking into Clarion's eyes.

“Remove your dress, I want to see how pretty you really are.”

Smiling both, from the embarrassment of the request, but the compliment as well, Tinker Bell slowly lifts her hands up to the front of her dress. As she began to pull it down, she covers her chest with her left arm and her right quickly covers her crotch as the dress falls to her feet, revealing her naked, but covered body to her queen.

Clarion said nothing, simply admiring Tinker Bells exposed flesh, however, Tinker Bell figured, the queen was simply waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to fully expose herself, which didn't take too long as the Tinker fairy slowly moves her left arm from her chest, revealing her modest sized breasts and pink erect nipples. Her left hand joined her right covering her crotch, but that too, was slowly revealed as Tinker Bell, staring into the queen's blue eyes, moves her hands away, uncovering a small blonde patch of hair crowning the perfectly bare lips of her swelled, blushing labia.

“You're beautiful Tinker Bell.” comments Clarion with a smile.

“T-Thanks.”

The blonde fairy gave a quick inhale as the queen stands, Tinker Bell didn't know what to expect, but was surprised as Clarion steps to the side and gestures to her to sit on the bed.

“Relax on the bed, it's my turn.”

Tinker Bell swallowed the limp in her throat and took Clarion's place on the bed, looking up at her queen, who smiles at her before her dress began to disappear into pixie dust, starting from below and revealing more and more of her slender legs, before Tinker Bell sat with her mouth agape as she gazes upon her queens nude form.

Clarion's breasts were a little bigger than Tinker Bell's and the erect nipples were brown in color. Unlike Tinker Bell, Clarion lacked any hair below. Tinker Bell was a little shocked as she sees a thin, slowly growing clear string connected to the queen's lower lips.

“Q-Queen Clarion... “ sighs Tinker Bell. “You're beautiful!”

“Thank you.” replies Clarion, smiling. “Now, I'd like you to do one more thing for me.”

“What?”

“Lay back on the bed.”

Tinker Bell does so, moving back some and turning her back to the head of the bed and lowering her head on the pillow.

“Like this?”

“That's perfect.” replies Clarion as she reaches up to her hair and pulling away a string, freeing her brunette hair to fall a little pass her shoulders, before joining Tinker Bell on the bed, moving above the Tinker fairy and places her right hand to the blonde's cheek. “If at any time, you're uncomfortable or want to stop, just say so, ok?”

“O-Ok.” replies Tinker Bell, smiling nervously up at her queen and her large, bright wings.

Clarion calmly moves her right hand from the blonde fairy's cheek, towards her left ear, caressing the also redden, pointed appendage. The touch brings a small gasp from Tinker Bell, closing her eyes and turning her head to the left, pinning Clarion's hand between the pillow and her head.

Clarion though, only smiles and reaches her left hand to Tinker Bell's other ear, caressing it and bringing another gasp from the blonde as she turns her head to right, before a few moments moaning later, returns the back of her head to the pillow as she opens her eyes and looks up at Clarion's smiling face.

“It seems your ears are sensitive...” whispers Clarion. “Did you know that?”

“N-No...” answers Tinker Bell through her moans as the queen continued to tease her fairy's ears, specifically, the tips, flicking and pinching them, bringing another gasp from her as Tinker Bell scissors her thighs together and grips the bed under her, closing her eyes again.

“Well, now you know.” comments Clarion softly, before allowing the fairy under her to relax as she glides her fingers from the tips of her ears and caressing the edges again. “Do you like this Tinker Bell?”

“Y-Yes...” answers the blonde fairy, breathing heavily, though keeping her eyes closed.

“Do you want more?” asks Clarion, tracing her fingers around Tinker Bell's ears, bringing a quick gasp from her as the queen reaches and passes the tips of her ears.

Clarion makes three passes, before the blonde fairy answers, “Yes! I-I want more!”

“And you will have it.” whispers Clarion, before lowering her lips down to Tinker Bell's neck, placing light kisses to her warm skin before reaching her fingers to the tips of her ears again, rubbing and circling her fingers over them, bringing another gasp and moan from the blonde as she squirms under her queen.

Clarion took much delight in Tinker Bell's moans and squirms, fully intending to bring the Tinker to her peak. Perhaps two full minutes pass and the blonde fairy's squirms were getting much more energetic and her groans were becoming more frequent.

'She's nearly there...' thinks Clarion, pinching and rolling the tips of Tinker Bell's ears.

Clarion lifts her lips from the Tinker's neck and whispers...

“Turn your head to the right.”

Tinker Bell does so without question and Clarion smiles as she pulls her right hand from Tinker Bell's ear, only to replace it with her tongue, tracing the edge slowly.

It was all Tinker Bell's body could handle as she immediately gasps out loudly, but quickly followed by a hard groaning as the fairy's body stiffens.

“There's no need to hold back Tinker Bell.” whispers Clarion, before taking the tip of the fairy's ear into her mouth and gently nibbling on it.

The additional stimulation was more than Tinker Bell's body could handle as her groaning shifted into a loud, blissful moan, before her body began to twitch and jerk uncontrollably from the rapid pulses of pleasure shooting through her.

Only when Tinker Bell's moment of bliss faded to light flinches and a low moaning from her, does Clarion pull her lips away.

“Q-queen C-Clarion... I-I'm sorry.” comments Tinker Bell, breathing heavily.

“For what?” asks Clarion, pulling her left hand from the blondes ear.

“I-I'm not, usually, t-that loud.”

Clarion gives a brief giggle, before placing her right hand to Tinker Bell's cheek.

“That's quite alright.”

“Its, never felt that good before.”

“Having someone's touch can make it so much better.” replies Clarion, before briefly teasing Tinker's Bell's left ear, with a flinch and moan from her. “Especially if they know just how to touch you.”

Clarion sees Tinker Bell smile up at her, before her eyes look below.

“Q-Queen Clarion, you're so...”

“Hmm?” replies Clarion, before looking under herself and smiles as she saw what drew Tinker Bell's attention, the steady flow of stringy fluid falling between her legs. “Ah, that.” adds Clarion, looking back to Tinker Bells face with a smile.

“Where...” starts Tinker Bell nervously, but smiling as well. “Where do you like to be touched Queen Clarion?”

“I'd rather you find out yourself.” answers Clarion, before briefly laying atop the blonde and rolling over, now on her back and Tinker Bell above her, though a little gasp comes from Clarion as she felt a considerable sized wet spot under her butt.

“Oh, you certainly created quite the mess on my bed.”

“S-Sorry.” replies Tinker Bell, as her lifts herself up on her knees, fully exposing herself above Clarion, allowing the queen to see her glistening inner thighs and labia, which Clarion only smiles at.

“It's not a problem.”

Tinker Bell then gets into a similar position above Clarion that the queen was in above her and nervously reaches her right hand to the queen's left ear, caressing it much like Clarion had done to her. The action didn't get quite the same response though as Clarion moans softly.

“Mmm, nice first guess, but try again.” comments Clarion with a smile.

“OK...” replies Tinker Bell, moving her hand from the queen's ear and placing her hands to Clarion's neck, a pause and looking to the queen's face, Clarion smiles and shakes her head.

Moving a little further down, Tinker Bell caresses Clarion's collar bones, the act brought a light giggle from the queen, but...

“It's a little further down.”

The next obvious choice to Tinker Bell was the queen's breasts and her hands hover over the twin mounds, looking to Clarion's face, the queen only smiles. Tinker Bell swallows once before lowering her hands, palming the mounds with a soft moan coming from Clarion and the queen lifting her chest against the Tinker's hands some.

Tinker Bell gives them a couple squeezes and brings a little more moaning from Clarion, but she comments...

“Good, but that's not it either.”

Her wonderment for what spot the queen favored growing, Tinker Bell could only think of two other likely places...

Lowering her hands down the queen's belly, Clarion quickly flinches as she began to giggle and Tinker Bell smiles as she easily guessed, it may not be the 'special' spot she was looking for, but it was special in another way and began to glide her fingers up and down Clarion's bare belly, bringing more giggles from her as the queen began to squirm.

“Ah! Hehe! T-Tinker Bell! Hehehe!”

The blonde fairy took much delight in finding the queen's weak point and happily tickled her, moving to the sides of the queen's body as well, causing her to squirm and laugh excitedly.

“S-Stop! Hehehe! I give up! Hehehe! Mercy! S-Show a little mercy!”

Tinker Bell decided to give the queen the mercy she pleaded for with a giggle of her own as she rests her hands on Clarion's belly as the queen pants for breath with a smile on her face.

“I'm surprised you're so ticklish Queen Clarion.” comments Tinker Bell. “I don't think I've heard you laugh like that.”

“Maybe I should find your most ticklish spot later.” replies Clarion.

Tinker Bell giggles a little, before continuing her search for her queen's special spot and moves herself back a little, her hips directly below Clarion's feet, which soon brings a surprised gasp from the Tinker as she felt the queen's toes teasing her lower lips, before a second gasp leaves her as she felt one of Clarion's big toe circling that most sensitive spot between her legs, making her wings flutter.

Tinker Bell puts an end to the tease though as she moves her hips forward a little and leaning down on her hands, nearly eye level with the blushing lips between the queen's legs, who giggles a little before reaching her right hand to Tinker Bell's hair and pulling away the string holding her hair into a bun, allowing the blondes hair to fall over her shoulders.

Tinker Bell didn't mind the freeing of her hair, but she was surprised as she looks between her queen's legs, the lips were bright red in arousal and her juices flowed steadily from her, Clarion's scent now was strong, so sweet, Tinker Bell had the sudden urge to lick her queen clean.

“Q-Queen Clarion...” starts Tinker Bell, lifting her head up to meet Clarion's eyes.

However, Clarion already knew the question and moves her legs from under the blonde and spreads them wide, fully revealing herself to Tinker Bell. The queen's blushing lips parting slightly as an increased amount of the queens juices flow out, before she comments softly...

“Do it.”

The thought that she would see Queen Clarion in such a position, exposing herself like this, never crossed Tinker Bell's mind and that thought quickly faded to the back of her mind as she looks to the beauty of the queen's flowing center, inhaling her scent.

As the blonde fairy slowly lowers her lips to Clarion's, tongue out and ready, just millimeter's from contact, Tinker Bell pauses and looks up to her queen.

“Queen Clarion...”

“Yes?” asks the queen, smiling as her breath quickened from anticipation.

“I've, never done this before.”

Clarion, lowers her right hand to cup Tinker Bell's cheek.

“That's OK Tinker Bell, just do what comes to you. I do have a request though.”

“What?”

“No teeth please.”

“R-Right, OK.” replies Tinker Bell with a little smile, before returning her gaze below.

Licking her lips, Tinker Bell extends her tongue and takes a quick lick of the flowing opening with the tip of her tongue, which brings an immediate gasp and flinch from the queen. Amusingly, because of Tinker Bell's close proximity, the upward flinch of the queen's hips brings the wet lips up to Tinker Bell's, briefly 'kissing' the queen as from the nose down, Clarion's juices quickly covers Tinker Bell's face, which brings a little giggle from her, followed by Clarion as she sees the mess on the fairy's face.

“Oh, sorry about that Tinker Bell.”

“That's ok.” replies the blonde fairy, before licking her lips and tasting her queen and was quite surprised at the sweet taste.

Looking down at the queen, Tinker Bell sees the lips clinch a couple of times, releasing a little more fluid with each clinch, before Tinker Bell brings another gasp from the queen as she takes another lick, this one, a little slower, starting from her flowing hole and making her way up to the exposed nub at the top.

Tinker Bell's reddened ears were rewarded with a lengthy moan from the queen as she gathered a large amount of the fluid on her tongue and swallowing it with a small moan, before taking another lick, this time closing her eyes and flattening her tongue, making sure to get as much of the queen's juices as she could, bringing another lengthy moan from Clarion as she lowers her hands down to Tinker Bell's head, stroking her and running her fingers through her hair.

“Ohhh... very good Tinker Bell!” praises Clarion.

Completing the lick with a flick of the queen's clit, prompting a gasp and flinch from her, Tinker Bell savored the taste of the queen in her mouth with a moan Clarion could hear, before the blonde looks up with a smile and asks...

“Do all fairies taste this good?”

Clarion giggles from the compliment briefly before answering, “All fairies are different.”

“You taste like fresh honey Queen Clarion.” comments Tinker Bell happily with a flutter of her wings.

“Well thank you, you can have as much as you want.” replies Clarion.

Wings fluttering again, Tinker Bell smiles wide and lowers her tongue back to her queen, resuming both of their moans.

The licks were still slow, but just a few licks in, Tinker Bell got a little more daring and using her thumbs, spreads the queen open, before dipping her tongue into the source of the sweet fluid with a gasp from Clarion as the queen grips the Tinker's hair.

“Oh! Tinker Bell! That's very good!”

Urged on by Clarion's praise, Tinker Bell extends her tongue as far as she could reach into the queen, before pulling back, swallowing and returning her tongue into the warm, wet tunnel, urging more of Clarion's moans.

Tinker Bell couldn't get enough, the more she thrusts and wriggles her tongue, not only did it treat her ears to the wonderful sounds of the queen's moans of pleasure, but she was given more and more of her sweet fluid.

However, as delicious as the queen was, Tinker Bell realized she began this to pleasure her and from her own personal experience, doing the same motions over and over could get boring, pleasurable, but boring, so Tinker Bell pulls her tongue back, covered in the queen's taste, before resuming her licking.

Breathing heavily against Clarion's hot center, Tinker Bell felt her own body begging for attention, but resisted as she licks her way to the hard nub at the top, bringing another pleasured gasp from Clarion as Tinker Bell licks and circles the protrusion.

Moments into the tease, hearing Clarion's pleasured cries, grabbing at her hair and the heels of the queens feet pressing against her lower back, Tinker Bell had the sudden urge to close her lips around the nub and suck, which brings the loudest gasp and moan from Clarion yet as the queen's body stiffens, hips lifting and pressing herself against Tinker Bell, who continued to suck on the throbbing nub.

Once her hips drop back to the bed, releasing Tinker Bell's lips from her, Clarion's body shutters and jerks from the bliss coursing through her body.

Tinker Bell though, sees even more of the sweet fluid leaving her queen and quickly returns her tongue to Clarion with a gasp from her as Tinker Bell eagerly licks up the escaping fluid, wings fluttering in delight.

Thanks to Tinker Bell, Clarion's pleasure was prolonged an additional two blissful minutes before the pleasure began to fade, despite Tinker Bell's continued licking and questing tongue, bringing a smile to Clarion's face as she strokes the Tinker's hair.

“Ohhh Tinker Bell, you're very good with your tongue. You're going to make the fairy you like very happy... However...” comments Clarion, pulling Tinker Bell's head up, her mouth and chin glistening. “You still haven't found where I like to be touched.”

Tinker Bell was clearly shocked.

“Really!?” gasps Tinker Bell.

“Really.” answers Clarion, smiling.

“Is it your wings?” asks Tinker Bell.

“No.” answers Clarion, stroking the blondes back with her feet.

“I don't have a clue then.” comments Tinker Bell.

“I'll give you a hint, you were very close to it earlier, before we started this.” replies Clarion, before lowering her left foot under Tinker Bell and bringing a gasp from her as she moves her foot between the blondes legs and stroking the top of her foot against Tinker Bell's wet, lower lips.

“B-Before we started...” comments Tinker Bell, thinking back through Clarion's tease. However, the only place Tinker Bell could think of that she was very close to, was... “Jingles!” gasps Tinker Bell, quickly smiling and sitting up, reaching to Clarion's right foot and lifting it in her hands. “Your feet!”

“Correct.” answers Clarion, smiling as she wriggles the toes of both feet, bringing a flinch and moan from Tinker Bell as she lightly pinches the blondes stiff nub.

Tinker Bell though, began to tease the bottom of Clarion's feet, bringing a quick giggle from her before pulling her foot from Tinker Bell's hands and sitting up.

“Yanno Tinker Bell, I'm a fan of taking turns.”

“Aww...” whines the Tinker. “Just when I found the spot you liked.”

Clarion giggles again before repositioning herself on her knees, sitting back on her legs as she lifts her hands to Tinker Bells blushing cheeks.

“We have plenty of time to enjoy each other.” comments Clarion, before leaning herself towards the blondes lips, but stopping moments from contact and pulling away. “Tinker Bell, have you ever kissed anyone?”

“N-No.” answers the Tinker.

“Well...” starts Clarion with a smile, placing her right index finger to Tinker Bell's lips. “I won't take your first kiss then.”

Following the comment, Clarion lowers her right hand from Tinker Bell's lips and down her body, to her chest and bringing a soft gasp from the Tinker as she cups the left mound, before a low moan leaves Tinker Bell next as Clarion lowers her left hand to the other breast, beginning to caress and squeeze them, prompting a persistent, but quite moaning from Tinker Bell.

Clarion continued the simple massage for a couple of minutes, relaxing Tinker Bell into sitting back on her legs and leaning back a little with her hands on the bed behind her, sticking her chest out into her queen's skilled hands. A sudden gasp soon leaves the blonde and her wings flutter as Clarion gently takes hold of her erect, pink nipples, lightly pinching and rolling them, bringing a small whimper from Tinker Bell as she squirms and closes her legs, shifting her thighs together.

Tinker Bells wings weren’t the only ones to flutter as Clarion smiles happily at the response she received, before shortly into the tease of Tinker Bell's nipples, Clarion lowers her right hand, with a brief whine from the blonde, but she wasn't disappointed for long before Clarion lowers her lips to the nipple and takes it into her mouth with a gasp from Tinker Bell.

Clarion's right hand continued down Tinker Bell's body, gliding her hand down, pass the Tinker's flat belly and pauses at the small patch of hair, running her fingers through it.

To Clarion's mild surprise, it didn't take very long, a couple of seconds at most, before Tinker Bell's thighs parted, silently asking for her hand to continue its journey.

Without a word, as she pinched and licked the Tinker's nipples, continuing her moans, Clarion lowers her hand further, but not quite where Tinker Bell wanted as the queen teases the Tinker's wet, inner right thigh, bringing a whimper and shudder from her.

The whimper was repeated as Clarion lifts her hand, passing over the hair, tickling her hand, before lowering her hand to the left inner thigh.

Clarion knew it was a little mean, but she wanted to hear the Tinker ask for it.

“Q-Queen Clarion...” states Tinker Bell, breathing heavily.

“Hmm?” answers Clarion, flicking her tongue over the stiff nub between her lips.

“T-Touch it, please.”

Clarion's large wings flutter again from the request, before moving her hand to the patch of hair and slowly sliding her hand down, bringing a hard flinch from Tinker Bell as the queen palms the blondes drenched, hot lower lips, a faint squelch could be heard as Clarion slowly moves her hand back and forth, bringing an alternating moan and groan from Tinker Bell as she began to move her hips against the queen's hand.

“You're so wet Tinker Bell...” comments Clarion softly.

Moans were Tinker Bell's only response as she lifts her arms up and over Clarion's shoulders, hugging the queen's head against her chest, shuddering from the pleasure of Clarion's strokes.

Delighted with the response she received, Clarion continued to tease Tinker Bell's slick lower lips, caressing them with a circular motion of her hand, frequently parting them with her fingers. Soon, Clarion slips her middle finger between the lips and felt the barrier preventing entry into the Tinker, Clarion only smiles at this discovery though.

'Just as I thought...' thinks Clarion, pulling her finger away before lifting her fingers upward just a little and bringing a gasp from Tinker Bell as she began to tease the sensitive, exposed nub of her clit, slowly stroking and lightly pinching it between her slippery fingers.

“Q-queen C-Clarion...” moans Tinker Bell, her hips flinching with the queen's tease of her most sensitive spot, her lifted wings fluttering as if attempting to fly.

“Yes, Tinker Bell?” replies Clarion, lifting her head from the blondes chest and looking at her heavily blushing face, eyes tightly closed with a pleasure-induced frown.

“I-I'm... I-I'm a-almost...” attempts Tinker Bell, before groaning.

“Let it go Tinker Bell.” comments Clarion softly, before leaning her head to the left of Tinker Bell's and giving a lick of the Tinker's ear.

Tinker Bell's blissful moan was immediate with the lick and Clarion was a little surprised when Tinker Bell's embrace tightened considerably as her body shudders against Clarion, her fluttering wings abruptly stopping as she wails with pleasure.

Quickly recovering from the tight hug, Clarion lowers her right hand from the Tinker's now extra sensitive, throbbing clit and palms her lower lips again, feeling a warmth flowing through her fingers as she strokes the quivering lips and increasing the volume of Tinker Bell's moans.

Clarion prolonged the Tinker's bliss as long as she could, continuing to tease Tinker Bell's ear with her tongue until Tinker Bell slumps against her, hands falling limply at her sides and her twitching wings falling against her back as her body still shudders and flinches from the echoing pleasure through her body.

A soft moan leaves Tinker Bell as Clarion continued to caress her lower lips for a few moments, slowly letting her come back to reality, before finally lifting her hand from Tinker Bell and to her own mouth, tasting the blonde on her hand.

“Mmm, you taste very good Tinker Bell.”

The exhausted fairy could only giggle weakly in response.

 

END


	2. The Benefits of Sister's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her experiences with Queen Clarion, a more knowledgeable and confident Tinker Bell decides to confront her sister about an embarrassing desire, but the Frost Fairy has her own desire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILOR WARNING: Since this story mentions a certain important event in the movie, 'Secret of the Wings', I strongly recommend watching the movie if you haven't yet before reading this story, it's really good ^_^.

\- Two weeks later -  
\- Tinker Bell's home -

It's a bright, sunny day in Pixie Hollow, perfect for fairies of all talents to do their jobs without problem. One Tinker Fairy though is hard at work in her home; Tinker Bell, clothed in her leafy green dress, sat at her own private workstation, busy piecing together yet another invention from her ever growing collection of Lost Things.

However, things are not going well, nearly an hour already passed and she made almost no progress at all. It wasn't the difficulty of her invention, she was quite confident that she could finish it. Tinker Bell knew though, the reason for her slow progress.

Just two weeks had passed since her first, wonderful experience with Queen Clarion introducing her to a whole new world she had only stepped a foot in previously. Tinker Bell's mind was constantly thinking about the new pleasures she had felt.

Between her first visit with the Queen and now, Clarion requested her company four more times and each time, Tinker Bell learned some new way to give and receive pleasure from the knowledgeable Queen Clarion, who delightfully called the Tinker's visits, 'Lessons'. Clarion gave Tinker Bell much more focus than the Tinker was able to give her Queen, who didn't mind at all.

Tinker Bell fondly recalls each 'Lesson' as a smile and blush rises on her cheeks.

-

The first Lesson Clarion taught her was that teasing everywhere but the usual areas of the body could feel just as good, if not better in some cases; such as the Tinker's ears. The lesson was combined with a bit of bondage though, with her hands tied behind her back as Clarion teased and caressed her body, her wings as well, everywhere but her chest and the juncture between her legs. 

The tease was lengthy, thirty to forty minutes and towards the end, Tinker Bell was squirming and begging for release, but Clarion only smiled and continued, neglecting her very erect nipples and flowing lower lips. The Queen teased her until her body could no longer take it, climaxing powerfully without a single, solitary touch to her chest or between her legs. The orgasm was so powerful, it brought the Tinker to tears, crying from the intense, full body climax.

It was only her second visit and Tinker Bell had experienced pleasure she couldn't even dream of.

The second Lesson, introduced something to Tinker Bell that she briefly berated herself for not thinking of, especially as a Tinker Fairy, objects to enhance her pleasure. Clarion formed a small, phallic object from Pixie dust and after being informed that it would be going inside her, Tinker Bell questioned how, as she still had her hymen, but the Tinker fairy was shocked when Clarion mentioned Tinker Bell was thinking of the wrong hole. Again, one lesson had combined another, anal pleasure. 

Tinker Bell was initially reluctant to participate in this particular lesson though. After Clarion encouraged her that she would be gentle, as she always was, the Tinker agreed and once again, after getting pass the feeling of needing to void her colon, found the new and unusual sensation pleasurable, very pleasurable. The rest of the Lesson focused around the Tinker's anal pleasure, bringing her to climax after climax.

The third Lesson, didn't introduce anything as intense as full-body orgasms or anal stimulation, but it was all the same pleasurable. It was a new position Clarion called Scissoring, the name confused Tinker Bell as the position; placing their lower lips against each other and rubbing, looked nothing like scissors. Even the pleasure was delayed at the start, while there was the mild pleasure of simply rubbing her lower lips against something else, it didn't feel super amazing. 

As they continued though and Tinker Bell became increasingly aroused at the thought of sharing in Queen Clarion's pleasure and having an unrestricted view of her, along with the actual manipulation of her wet lower lips from the movement of their hips, causing slick lips to slip between each other to tease between them and the sensitive nubs above. What started as a mild, almost disappointingly pleasurable experience compared to the previous, grew into something much more than Tinker Bell expected as she and the Queen embraced each other, moaning out as they both worked to provide themselves and each other pleasure. Given the previous lessons, this one was one of Tinker Bell's favorites as she and the Queen were equal in giving each other pleasure.

The final Lesson, added to the Anal Stimulation, which was almost a deal-breaker to Tinker Bell until the Queen informed her that she would like to do it to Tinker Bell first, even then though, Tinker Bell was wary. Oral Anal Stimulation, Analingus, Tinker Bell insisted that if she were going to do it, she wanted to take a bath, which Clarion was very willing to do, together, which almost turned into a Lesson itself with Clarion bringing the Fairy to multiple orgasms in the bath. 

Once Tinker Bell deemed herself, or more specifically, her anus, clean as could be, Clarion decided to perform the Lesson in the bath, much to Tinker Bell's surprise and quick to discover, delight. It was such a strange sensation having such a place on her body licked, Clarion's tongue even reach into the tight hole. Tinker Bell actually surprised Clarion as she reached orgasm. Clarion took much delight in this and proceeded to happily tongue Tinker Bell's anus to multiple orgasms. Later, Tinker Bell even offered to give Clarion's anus the same attention.

-

Tinker Bell's body flinches as she closes her thighs, feeling a pleasurable ball of desire gathering between her legs and her face red in arousal, before looking down to her unfinished project and sighs...

“Jingles... all I can think about lately is my time with Queen Clarion.”

Tinker Bell leans back and lowers her left hand between her thighs, reaching under her dress with a flinch and shudder of her wings as she palms her hot, wet labia through her green, leaf panties, her toes curling in her slippers.

“She's shown me so much in such a short time...” comments Tinker Bell lowly, smiling. “I can't believe how little I knew of what my body could experience.”

The blonde Tinker moans softly as she begins to slowly caress herself, closing her thighs around her hand.

“I focus so much of my attention on tinkering and finding Lost Things, that I've pretty much ignored these feelings...”

Lowering the tool she was using from her right hand, Tinker Bell reaches her free hand to her chest, palming her right breast through her dress, bringing only a slightly louder moan from her as she began to squeeze and massage the mound.

“I'm so glad I agreed to Queen Clarion's offer... I won't be so inexperienced if Vidia and I ever... do the same thing...”

Tinker Bell feels her arousal jump in intensity at the thought. Her panties were thoroughly soaked now and felt restricting. She easily solves this problem though as she lifts and lowers her left hand under her panties, directly palming her heated labia with a coo from her as she felt her juices falling through her fingers. A flinch and giggle of delight follows as she lifts her fingers to her emerging little nub and began to tease it out of its protective hood.

Tinker Bell soon felt the same restrictiveness in her chest and pulls down the front of her dress to free her aroused breasts and pointed, erect pink nipples, bringing a gasp from her as she pinches her left nipple, rolling it between her fingers.

Teasing herself at two places, the Tinker Fairy coos and moans in her chair, even spreading her legs.

“I'm sure a fairy like Vidia, has plenty of experience.”

Tinker Bell continues to focus on the highly sensitive nub between her thighs, as a result, her pleasure rises quickly, coos and moans turning into pants and small gasps, with the occasional groan.

It didn't take very long before Tinker gives a slightly louder gasp and hard groan as she tightly closes her legs as her body shudders and shakes in her moment of bliss as she felt her center throb repeatedly, along with the sensitive nub she continued to tease, prolonging the moment.

Once it lasts as long as she could manage, Tinker Bell's tensed body relaxes with a delighted sigh and smile on her face, her right hand falling limply from her chest, while her left remains in her panties, pleasantly rubbing her still throbbing lower lips.

“I want to be ready for her.” sighs Tinker Bell. “But I don't think I am, not yet.”

As she soothes her sensitive lips, a silver-haired fairy comes to the Tinker's mind, along with a bigger smile.

“Peri... Yeah, Peri, she'd be a good start. We're sister's; Sisters share things like this with each other, right? Plus, I have been having dreams about her. I wonder how much experience Periwinkle has with this sort of thing. Hehe, maybe this is another thing we share. Ohhh, if it is, I could be to Peri, what Queen Clarion is to me!”

Tinker Bell is delighted at this idea, teaching someone else what she had learned. Periwinkle would be the perfect student, they already shared a special connection as sisters and with the increased confidence she had from her time with the Queen, Tinker Bell felt more comfortable confronting her sister about her desire than admitting her feelings to Vidia currently.

Pulling her left hand from her saturated panties, Tinker Bell sees her fingers dripping with her juices, before licking herself from the digits. However, there is a sudden knock on Tinker Bell's door, bringing a gasp from her, quickly pulling her dress over her chest and standing, smoothing out the bottom of her dress as Silvermist's voice called to her.

“Hey Tink, are you busy?”

“U-U-Uh, n-no, just a second!” quickly answers Tinker Bell, before deeming her appearance appropriate, then licking the last of her juices from her left hand.

As she began to head to her door though, Tinker Bell was quickly reminded of her juices running down her thighs from the cool breeze and quickly used her bed cover to wipe herself dry, except for her panties, which felt cool against her still, slightly aroused lower lips.

Stepping to her front door a taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Tinker Bell opens it to greet her friends, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta and Vidia, all dressed warmly and Tinker Bell could easily assume the reason for the visit and felt two times the embarrassment. She had just finished masturbating to the thought of Vidia, who was now present and her friends were very likely about to invite her to the Winter Woods, where she would meet Periwinkle.

“H-Hey, you guys.” greets Tinker Bell nervously.

“Whoa...” comments all five of her friends in surprise, before Vidia asks, “Did we catch you at a bad time?”

“W-What do you mean?” asks Tinker Bell, her heart racing at the possibility of her being caught.

“Your face.” comments Silvermist, before Rosetta finishes...

“It's as red as a ladybugs shell sweetie.”

“Oh!” gasps Tinker Bell, placing her hands to her cheeks with an embarrassed smile. “I uh, was getting a bit frustrated with a new invention.”

Iridessa then suggests, “Well how about cooling off with us at the Winter Woods? I'm sure seeing your sister will make you feel a lot better.”

“Heh, sure, I'd love to come with you guys, let me just get my things, I'll meet you at the border.” replies Tinker Bell, before closing her door, and sighing heavily.

-

\- Earlier at the Winter Woods -  
\- Keeper's Study -

“Dewey!” calls out Periwinkle as she flutters into the icy building, frozen piles of books around her. “Are you here?”

“I am.” announces the short Keeper of fairy knowledge, staff in hand as he emerges behind a tall pile of frozen books in front of the Frost Fairy. “What do I owe the pleasure of your visit Periwinkle?” asks Dewey cheerfully.

“Well I was wondering...” starts Periwinkle, with a smile and a faint blush on her cheeks. “Do you have any books about sisters or anything related to their wings?”

“Ah, unfortunately, I don't.” replies Dewey with some disappointment, quickly followed by Periwinkle, who lowers herself to the icy floor and Dewey joining her.

“Really? Nothing?” asks Periwinkle.

“After you and Tinker Bell found each other and the whole freeze event happened, I went searching for anything I could find about fairy sisters and brothers.” replies Dewey. “The only thing I found at the moment is that sisters and brothers are very rare. I could only find evidence of one other occurrence with two Sparrow Men who were brothers. There were probably more brothers and sisters, but it's been lost with time.”

“So, Tink and I are probably the only sisters in all of Pixie Hollow?” asks Periwinkle sadly.

“It's quite possible.” answers Dewey, before smiling and added. “But there are lots of fairies, I wouldn't give up hope that you two are the only ones. They may be separated by the warm and cold seasons, like you and Tinker Bell were.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you're right.” replies Periwinkle, a smile coming to her face again.

“Oh!” gasps Dewey. “I have an idea! Since you and Tinker Bell would be the first to discover something, how about you write it down? That way, we'll have information to add on the subject of siblings.”

“R-Really?” asks Periwinkle.

“Of course, after all, you and Tinker Bell first discovered you could fix her wing.”

“Oh that's right! It makes so much sense!” declares Periwinkle happily.

“Wait here a moment.” replies Dewey, before leaving behind a few frozen towers for a few moments, returning with a small book and handing it to Periwinkle. “Even if you discover something small, you should write it down, any information is useful.”

“Thank you Dewey!” comments Periwinkle happily and briefly hugging her friend. “I'll try to discover all I can.”

-

\- Present time -  
\- Periwinkle's Home -

Happily fluttering into her home, book in hand, Periwinkle hurries to her dresser, retrieving a writing utensil, before walking to her bed and opening the blank book on her lap.

“OK, I should start with what I know...” begins Periwinkle. 

Number one: When two fairies are born of the same laugh, their siblings. 

Number two: The siblings wings are identical, which causes them to glow when they near each other and feel their presence. 

Number three: When siblings place their wings together...

Periwinkle's cheeks redden as she writes the third piece of information, but pausing as she remembers the reason for the visit with Dewey.

“Number three: When siblings place their wings together, it produces a bright light and... a very pleasurable feeling.” states the Frost Fairy aloud as she finished the entry, smiling and lightly pressing her thighs together.

-

Within moments of discovering Tinker Bell, the Frost Fairy experienced an embarrassing event that remained stuck in her mind, unable to talk about the experience with anyone. The first event occurred moments after Tinker Bell and herself confirmed that they were sisters after watching their birth. Placing their wings together, both fairies jump away from each other from the resulting shock.

Tinker Bell seemed unaffected as far as Periwinkle knew, but the Frost Fairy felt something pleasant shoot through her body. It was so quick, but Periwinkle knew she felt something, it made the spot between her legs tense reflexively.

Although puzzled at the occurrence, Periwinkle didn't think much of it, until the second and third time they joined wings, once again feeling the pleasant shot of sensation through her body, before she and Tinker Bell realized their action could heal the Tinker's wing.

With an uninterrupted third time, Periwinkle knew without a doubt as she felt a pleasurable sensation flow into her body and crash between her legs. It took everything Periwinkle had in her not to moan out in the important moment for her sister. To Periwinkle's relief, the sensations faded shortly into it as the light of their joined wings faded to nothing.

Periwinkle was on the verge feeling something that was reserved to the privacy of her home.

It was this pleasure that stuck in Periwinkle's mind, she dreamed of joining wings with Tinker Bell again and feeling that sensation. However, the embarrassment she felt at the idea prevented her from bringing the subject up.

-

Looking at what she had just written, Periwinkle's face reddens as she quickly scribbles over the sentence.

“I can't add that! Even if it's new information, it's too embarrassing.”

Lifting her left wing and looking at the appendage, Periwinkle smiles and reaches her left hand to her wing, stroking its edge.

“But I really want to experience that feeling again... maybe Tinker Bell wouldn't find it weird like I think she will.”

Looking down to the scribbled out sentence, Periwinkle lightly places her hand over it with a sigh.

“I want to be with her.”

Moments after her comment, Periwinkle feels the familiar sensation in her chest and notices the light of her glowing wings.

“Tink?”

-

\- Meanwhile -

Just minutes away from Periwinkle's home, Tinker Bell currently laughs with her friends from the current subject of conversation. However, with her giggles dying out, Tinker Bell's thoughts returned to her sister, along with the winter air chilling her damp panties even more under her pants. The Tinker was regretting not changing her underwear before she left, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Her panties were briefly warmed though from the arousing thought of her talking to Periwinkle about her desire.

'I wonder how Peri will react...' thinks Tinker Bell. 'I know we're sisters, but it hasn't been that long since we met. Maybe I should wait... no, if I wait, I'll probably never actually do it and it's going to bother me even more! At least if she says no, I'll be able to put an end to it.' Tinker Bell smiles before continuing... 'I hope she agrees though, I'm nervous, but I want to be with her, share with her what I learned from Queen Clarion.'

Moments after her thought, Tinker Bell was surprised as she felt the familiar sensation in her chest, it was the same feeling when Periwinkle was near, but it grows in intensity, bringing her to stop and hover, followed by her friends, turning around curiously as the Tinker fairy lifts a hand to her chest.

“Tink?” questions Silvermist.

“Your wings...” comments Vidia as the sight of her glowing wings.

“S-Something's...” pants Tinker Bell, she felt as though Peri was right in front of her. “Wrong.”

With a gasp and lifting her remain hand to her chest as well, the other fairies quickly return next to their distressed friend, before they all gasp in shock as Tinker Bell disappears in a puff of Pixie dust, but they barely have a moment to take in what happened, before Periwinkle appears in Tinker Bells place in another puff of dust.

“Huh?” questions Periwinkle.

That's as far as the Frost Fairy gets though as she immediately drops out of the sky and her confusion was replaced with fear, before fluttering her wings, but to her shock, her wings did nothing. Luckily, Periwinkle lands in a soft patch of freshly fallen snow, face-first, her body creating a perfect outline in the snow.

The others quickly lower themselves around Periwinkle's impact, all asking if she was OK.

Lifting herself from her impression, Periwinkle spits out a mouthful of snow, commenting...

“Yeah, I'm fine, just confused.”

“What in Neverland happened!?” declares Rosetta.

“That's what I'd like to know!” replies Periwinkle. “One moment I'm sitting on my bed and the next, I'm falling out of the sky unable to fly.”

“You can't fly?” asks Vidia.

“I tried.” answers Periwinkle, standing and brushing snow from herself, before attempting to fly, but the best she could manage was just a second or two. “It's like I'm out of pixie dust.”

“Well...” starts Silvermist. “You did appear in a big puff of dust.”

Fawn then finishes, “Maybe whatever happened took all your dust.”

“That has to be it.” replies Periwinkle. “But I have no clue what happened.” she adds, before Rosetta asks...

“Well did anyone bring any pixie dust with them? I'd help Peri out, but I didn't bring any.”

“I did.” answers Silvermist, reaching into the pocket of her coat and pulling out a small bag, reaching in and sprinkling the Frost Fairy in dust.

“Thanks Silvermist.” comments Periwinkle.

“Hey...” starts Iridessa. “If Peri appeared in Tink's place, wouldn’t that mean Tink's at Peri's home?”

-

\- Periwinkle's Home -

The group quickly arrives at the Frost Fairy's home, who rushes in and sighing in relief as she's her sister standing in the middle of her home, looking confused as the others follow in after Periwinkle.

“Thank goodness your ok.” comments Periwinkle as she quickly hugs Tinker Bell.

“It's great your ok too.” replies the Tinker, returning the hug. “But what happened?”

Vidia answers, “You two swapped places somehow.”

“Well yeah, but how?” replies Tinker Bell, as she and Periwinkle release each other.

“No clue.” comments Rosetta, before Silvermist adds...

“But isn't it amazing though?”

“Well that's one word for it.” comments Iridessa.

“Oh...” gasps Periwinkle, looking to Tinker Bell and asking. “Tink, can you fly?”

“I don't see why not.” answers Tinker Bell, attempting to fly, but like Periwinkle earlier, she only manages a second before returning to her feet with surprise. “What the...”

Periwinkle comments...

“What ever caused us to switch places used up our dust.”

“So, wait...” starts Tinker Bell. “If you appeared where I was and you couldn't fly...” she adds with concern, but Periwinkle quickly calmed her worry.

“Don't worry, I wasn't hurt, I landed in a pile of fresh snow.”

“That's a relief.”

Fawn steps towards the sisters, commenting...

“How about we try to figure out how they switched places?”

“Where do we start though?” asks Vidia. “The cause could be anything.”

“You're right.” replies Iridessa, before Silvermist smiles with a gasp.

“Oh, how about we just ask Tink and Peri what they were doing just before it happened?”

The comment brings an unnoticed blush to Tinker Bell and Periwinkle's faces, the two briefly meeting eyes and quickly averting them.

“Tink wasn't doing anything though.” comments Vidia, before the Tinker fairy reveals...

“I was thinking about wanting to be with her.”

“M-Me too.” adds Periwinkle.

The sisters shared a giggle at their mirroring thoughts, but neither thought the other had the same embarrassing intention as the other.

“Really?” asks Fawn. “Just wanting to see each other causes you to swap places?”

“But wait.” states Vidia. “If that's true, why would you two swap places in the first place, wouldn't one of you just appear next to the other? Sorta defeats the purpose if you just swap places.”

“You're right!” replies Rosetta. “It doesn't make any sense, especially if the swap is one-way, since it takes all your pixie dust.” she adds, before Fawn comments...

“It's a good thing this happened here in winter, this could've gone really bad if Peri appeared over the border, unable to fly.”

Fawn's comment brings a shocked gasp from Periwinkle, the Animal Fairy was quite right.

“That's a scary thought!” states Iridessa. “But why did it happen now? I'm sure you two have thought about wanting to see each other plenty since you've met, but you didn't swap places then.”

“You're right.” answers Tinker Bell as she and Periwinkle briefly look to each other. “I wonder what was different.” she adds, before thinking, 'It couldn't be the fact that of what I wanted to do with Peri...'

The Frost Fairy's thought was very similar to her sister...

'Could it be related to what I was thinking about wanting to do? But it's like Vidia said, why would we both switch? Unless...' Periwinkle's cheeks reddened noticeably, turning away from the others, not wanting her blushing to lead to an embarrassing group conversation. 'Were we both thinking the same thing?' adds Periwinkle in her thoughts, walking a few steps behind Tinker Bell, who looks and sees the pale cheeks of her sister reddened.

“It's quite the mystery.” comments Periwinkle aloud.

'Why does Peri look embarrassed?' thinks Tinker Bell.

“It is.” replies Silvermist. “The only clue we have is that you two wanted to see each other.”

Her attention still on Periwinkle, Tinker Bell's cheeks redden some as she thinks, 'We're we thinking, the same thing?' seeing Periwinkle turn her gaze to her, the Frost Fairy's eyes meet hers for just a second before quickly looking away and her pale cheeks reddening even more.

“U-uh...” starts Tinker Bell, looking to her friends with a smile as her cheeks reddened a little more. “Hey, how about we try to figure this out later? We came here to have fun. If it happens again, we'll all be in the Winter Woods, so Peri will be fine.”

“Hmm...” hums Fawn, folding her arms over her chest. “Well considering this is the first this has happened, it's probably some kind of super rare event.”

“I don't like leaving something like this unresolved...” comments Iridessa. “But we don't have much to go on.”

“You're right...” adds Silvermist. “Maybe we could find out more if it happens again.”

“So we all agree?” asks Tinker Bell. “Come back to it later?”

The others, except Vidia, agrees together soon after, the Fast-Flying fairy eying the sisters with wonderment, particularly Periwinkle, who had yet to turn around.

“Vidia?” questions Tinker Bell.

“I agree.” answers Vidia. “Like Iridessa said, we don't have anything to go on.”

“OK then.” replies Tinker Bell. “You guys can go on ahead, there's something I want to talk to Peri about first.”

Like before, the other quickly agree and comply, leaving Periwinkle's home, but Vidia lags behind, walking to the door, but delaying in leaving, the Fast-Flyer grins at the Tinker, before following the others out.

'What was that about?' thinks Tinker Bell, walking to the door and locking it.

What followed next was an awkward moment of silence between the sisters, each facing away from the other and assuming the embarrassing reason for the event.

After a few moments, Tinker Bell decided to break the silence, turning around to see her sister's back.

“P-Peri...”

The Frost Fairy turns to face her, her pale cheeks as red as ever with a little smile.

“Yeah?”

“I, uh...” starts Tinker Bell, wondering if she should just come out and admit her desire, but embarrassment quickly diverts her path as she breaks eye contact with a deeper blush taking hold of her cheeks. “D-Do you remember when we first met and you asked me if Terrance was my boyfriend?” 

“Heh, yeah.” replies Periwinkle with a little chuckle. “You didn't give me a straight answer, so I just assumed he was.”

“Hehe, well, he's not.” admits Tinker Bell. “I like him, but as a friend.”

“Oh, that's too bad, you two look nice together.”

“Heh, you're not the first to say that. There is a fairy I like though.”

“Really!?” gasps Periwinkle with delight, her wings fluttering as she quickly steps closer to her sister. “Who is it!?”

“U-Uh...”

“Oh, is it Bobble?” asks Periwinkle.

“No.”

“Clank?”

“It's not a Sparrow Man.” answers Tinker Bell, smiling from her sister taking guesses.

“Ohh, not a Sparrow Man huh?” asks Periwinkle with a smile. “OK, let's see... Oh, you and Silvermist would look nice together.”

“It's not Sil.”

“Fawn?”

“Nope.”

“Iridessa?”

“Nope again, hehe.” answers Tinker Bell with a giggle.

“Hmm, Rosetta has Sled... that's all your friends your with the most.” states Periwinkle.

“There's one more.” replies Tinker Bell with a renewed blush on her face.

“Vidia!?” gasps Periwinkle. “She's the one you like!? But you told me she was mean to you when you first arrived.”

“She was, but after the Autumn Revelry, we started to get to know each other and became friends. After she risked her life to save me from Lizzie's dad though, I started to feel something more for her.”

“Oh, well, does Vidia know you like her?”

“No, if she does, she's never mentioned it.”

“Hmm, Vidia seems like the type to pick up on things like that though.” comments Periwinkle.

“Yeah...” replies Tinker Bell, recalling Vidia's odd grin before leaving. “Maybe I've been leaving hints without realizing it.” The Tinker's face reddens considerably at the thought that Vidia already knew of her feelings.

“Why haven't you admitted your feelings to her yet?”

“I'm not quite ready.” answers Tinker Bell with a little smile, briefly looking away shyly.

“Oh, I see. Well I hope when you do tell her how you feel, Vidia accepts.” replies Periwinkle happily.

“Me too.” comments Tinker Bell, before her attention falls to the book on the floor beside Periwinkle's bed. “By the way...” starts Tinker Bell, heading towards the book.

Periwinkle completely forgotten about the book in the excitement of the swapping event and her pale cheeks flare red.

“What's with this book?” asks Tinker Bell, picking it up and opening it. “It looks like you were writing about us and the things we discovered. But one entry is scribbled out, did you find something?”

Periwinkle knew she had two choices; admit the embarrassing truth, or lie and continue for her desire to remain a fantasy. The Frost Fairy didn't want a fantasy though, when possible reality was moments away. So, giving a heavy sigh as she made her choice, Periwinkle walks to her bed and sits.

'The worst she can say it no, I hope...' thinks Periwinkle, before looking up to her sister, who sits to her left.

“Dewey suggested this...” starts Periwinkle. “Since we'd be the first to discover something, I could write it down and share it with him.”

“Well that certainly makes sense.” replies Tinker Bell with a smile. “You could write about the swapping and add more information as we find it.”

“Yeah...” comments Periwinkle, before lowering her gaze to her lap. “Tink, about the scribbled out part... when, we placed our wings together, did you feel anything?” she adds, cheeks as red as ever.

“Um, no, I don't think so. Heh, except for that surprising zap the first two times.”

“Really?” asks Periwinkle, clearly disappointed at the news, which the Tinker quickly noticed with a bit of wondering concern.

“Hey, why do you look so disappointed? Did you feel something?”

“Yeah, I did, both times we did it and I was sure of it when we fixed your wing.” admits Periwinkle.

“Oh, really?” asks Tinker Bell happily, relieved that it wasn't something serious. “The two times we did it, it happened so quick and the third time, I was so focused on my wing being fixed...” she adds, her smile fading as she briefly remembers the sadness she felt of never flying again, before looking back to her sister and smiling. “What did you feel?”

“Good.” answers Periwinkle with a smile, pressing her thighs together as she felt a twinge of arousal between her legs, before looking to her sister and adding, “It felt, 'very', good.”

“Oh.” answers Tinker Bell, though seeing the blush on her sister's face and her accentuating the word 'very', the Tinker's own face reddens as she repeats, with understanding, “Oooohhhhhh...”

“Yeah...” comments Periwinkle, looking down again as she felt the crotch of her pants becoming saturated and clinging to her.

Periwinkle isn't the only one who was no longer dry and both felt the mood get a little awkward.

“So...” starts Tinker Bell, looking down to the book on her lap. “When my wing was getting fixed, did you...”

“A-Almost...” answers Periwinkle. “I didn't want to ruin the moment, or embarrass myself in front of everyone.”

“Wow... hehe...” replies Tinker Bell, with a little smile. “To be honest, I'm a little jealous.”

Periwinkle chuckles at the comment, before the two look at each other and giggle together.

“Tink, there's something else I have to admit.” comments Periwinkle, after their moment of laughter.

“What is it?”

“Well...” starts Periwinkle, her gaze lowering briefly to the book in her sister's lap, before looking down to her own again, shifting her thighs a bit from the growing wetness between her legs, along with the growing desire and anticipation from the moment of truth nearing. “After helping you fix your wing and the feeling it gave me, I've... been wanting to, experience it again.”

“Oh...” replies Tinker Bell, blushing more from the request and feeling herself get a little more aroused.

However, Tinker Bell suddenly realized, Periwinkle's desire was similar to her own and the Tinker felt her heart race at the thought that her desire seemed possible and a fresh warmth saturated the crotch of her already wet panties.

“T-There's something I have to admit too...” adds Tinker Bell, nervously tapping the book on her lap as she averts her gaze from Periwinkle. “After my wing was fixed... I started having, dreams... about you.”

Given the current intimate subject of conversation, Periwinkle's mind immediately assumes what sort of dream, causing her heart to race this time, however, she didn't want to jump to any conclusions...

“What kind of dream?” 

Tinker Bell didn't answer, or even look at her, but Periwinkle could see her entire face was red, which confirmed the Frost Fairy's assumption with a red-faced smile.

“Oh, 'that' kind...” 

“Yeah...” confirms Tinker Bell lowly.

“It's weird.” comments Periwinkle, looking down to her lap again with a little smile.

'Here it comes...' thinks Tinker Bell, assuming the worse.

“It's a bit embarrassing, but what I feel the most is, flattered.” states Periwinkle, smiling as she looks to her sister, who meets her gaze with surprise and confusion.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, no one's ever told me they had that sort of dream about me, it's embarrassing, but I like it.”

“Well, I've only had those sorts of dreams about you and Vidia.” comments Tinker Bell, though adding in her thoughts, '...and Queen Clarion.'

While the reveal was flattering, Periwinkle's next thought brought embarrassment ahead of it.

“W-Wait...” starts Periwinkle. “Do you want to, act out your dream with me?”

“...Y-Yeah...” answers Tinker Bell.

The sister's both turn their gaze from the other as another awkward moment of silence passes. Both had similar thoughts; joining wings were one thing, but what Tinker Bell was requesting was much more 'involved'. This was the extent of their similar thinking though, as while Tinker Bell prepared herself for rejection, Periwinkle put a little more thought into it.

'Well, it's not 'too' different...' thinks Periwinkle. 'Besides, my request is the more selfish one, Tink won't feel anything, her request would probably make us both feel good.'

“Tink...” starts Periwinkle looking to her sister, who quickly looks to her with an embarrassed smile and commenting...

“Y-Yanno, never mind! I should never have brought it up!”

“I'll agree under one condition.” adds Periwinkle.

“H-Huh!?”

“A trade.”

“A trade?”

“Yeah.” answers Periwinkle, smiling with an ever-present blush. “We both want something embarrassing of each other. Their both similar, mine is just more selfish, since you said you didn't feel anything when we joined wings.”

“You really want to do this!?” asks Tinker Bell, smiling.

“Well, I really do want to join wings again and it would only be the fair thing to offer a trade.” answers Periwinkle.

Taking a moment to look at the book in her lap, Tinker Bell gasps as the pieces of the swapping event suddenly began to fall into place in her Tinkering mind.

“Jingles!”

“W-What?” asks Periwinkle.

“I think I know why we swapped places!” declares Tinker Bell.

“Really!?”

“Yeah, I think it's safe to assume you were thinking about joining wings again when we swapped, right?” asks Tinker Bell.

“R-Right...” answers Periwinkle, embarrassingly.

“I was thinking the same at the time.” adds Tinker Bell, standing and walking a few paces away from Periwinkle's bed. “I really, really wanted to see you and I fully intended to talk to you about my dream.”

“Me too.” replies Periwinkle. “It was getting harder and harder to keep my desire to myself, I wanted to tell you so much.”

“That's it!” declares Tinker Bell, smiling. “It's not just us wanted to see each other that caused us to swap, but the strength of our desire.” she adds, lifting a hand to her chest. “Plus, we had a clear purpose that we felt strongly about. If I'm right, you should be able to appear next to me if you desire it strong enough and I say... if you can do it, we can do your thing first.”

“Can it really be that simple?” asks Periwinkle, smiling as she stands.

“Why not?” questions Tinker bell, before turning her back to her sister and fluttering her wings, encouraging Periwinkle with what her sister wanted. “Come on, try.”

“OK.”

With the promise of indulging her desire, Periwinkle had no problem with the strength of her desire, she just needed to focus on getting close to her sister. Closing her eyes, the Frost Fairy eagerly desires moving the short distance.

To both fairies delight, it didn't take long before each felt the same familiar sensation in their chest and Tinker Bell sees their wings glowing.

“It's working!” declares them both, Periwinkle opening her eyes to see her wings.

However, while it seemed to be working, shortly into it, the sister's feel the sensation in their chest fade, along with the glow of their wings.

“Huh?” questions Periwinkle.

“Maybe you don't have enough pixie dust.” comments Tinker Bell.

“Or, maybe we're too close.” suggests Periwinkle.

“Hey, you're probably right! After all, what's the point if we could just walk up to the other?”

Periwinkle quickly heads to her door, commenting...

“I'll put some distance between us and try again.”

“OK, me and my wings will be waiting.” replies Tinker Bell, smiling with a little blush.

Periwinkle blushes as well as she leaves. The Frost Fairy quickly flies off in the direction of the border, not wanting to run into her friends. Within seconds, Periwinkle once again, strongly thought about being with her sister. If their was a minimum distance, Periwinkle wanted to reach it as soon as possible, it was the one thing separating her from joining wings again and feeling that wonderful sensation.

Periwinkle could feel the desire rapidly building between her legs and lowers her left hand between them with a soft moan.

Second into the intimate touching, Periwinkle was delighted when she once again feels the familiar sensation in her chest and sees her wings glow.

-

It had only been moments since Periwinkle's leaving, but Tinker Bell was already thinking of what they'd do together, the Tinker hoped her sister shared, like many things, her inexperience, to teach Periwinkle like the Queen taught her. This is as far as Tinker Bell gets in her thoughts though as she feels the familiar sensation in her chest and her wings glowing, before Periwinkle appears in front of her in a puff of pixie dust, shocking her off her feet to her butt with a gasp.

“It works!” declares Periwinkle happily as she takes a quick look around to confirm it as her own wings flutter in excitement.

“Now you can write it down and tell Dewey about it.” comments Tinker Bell, getting to her feet.

“Yeah...” adds Periwinkle, blushing as she shifts her thighs together again. “...and after today, now that I know how to do it, I won't have to worry about doing it by accident when you're not here in winter.”

Blushing as well, Tinker Bell said nothing as she turns her back to Periwinkle and spreads her wings.

“I'm ready when you are.” comments Tinker Bell.

Periwinkle could feel her heart pounding in her chest, before stepping towards her sister and turning her back to Tinker Bell as well. Taking only seconds to align their wings, the moment they do and produce the blinding light, the Frost Fairy moans out as she immediately felt that same wonderful sensation travel from her wings and into her body, gathering between her legs, which she reflexively closes.

'It's just like I remember!' thinks Periwinkle with delight and a big smile on her face.

She quickly lifts her left hand to her mouth though, muffling her continuing moans as she eagerly began shifting her thighs together, using her wet, clinging pants to aid her in her pleasure, wanting to reach her peak before the effect of their joined wings ends. Periwinkle didn't feel like it was quite enough though and moves her right hand towards her crotch, but pauses, if she helped herself along that way, she was sure she'd miss-align their wings and prematurely end the building sensation.

As the moments pass though, Periwinkle wanted to do SOMETHING with her free hand, but it soon bumps into Tinker Bells...

Within seconds of helping Periwinkle and hearing her moan, Tinker Bells entire face turns a bright shade of red.

'Well this is a bit awkward and embarrassing...' thinks Tinker bell, with a smile, before that smile widens as she hears Periwinkles moans now muffled. 'Well that's one thing we don't share, I'm quieter.'

As Tinker Bell hears her sister muffled moans, the Tinker felt herself getting aroused once again, but that wasn't all, Tinker Bell began to feel something from her wings. It wasn't the same as what Periwinkle was currently feeling and not at all as intense, but a light, pulsing, warm sensation that traveled the length of her wings and her back where they emerged.

Tinker Bell closes her eyes and focus' on the pleasant sensation, but she only manages a couple seconds before she suddenly feels Periwinkle grab her left hand tightly, before giving her loudest muffled moan, or rather, a scream.

The glow of their wings fade soon after and Periwinkle continued to hold her hand. Tinker Bell hears her sister fall to the floor and quickly turns to see her sister sitting on her legs, with her left hand between her closed thighs as she shudders and breathes quickly, along with her lowered wings twitching repeatedly.

Tinker Bell could plainly see that Periwinkle was more than ok, but unable to think of any other comment...

“Y-you ok?” she asks, with an embarrassed smile as she watches her sister experience her pleasurable peaks afterglow.

“Y-Yeah...” answers Periwinkle, her face just as red as Tinker Bell's, though she does release her sister's hand.

“Well... uh...” starts Tinker Bell, but still unable to think of what to say.

This was uncharted territory, she had just indirectly given her sister an orgasm, what SHOULD she say? So yet again, an awkward moment of silence passes. It was more awkward for Tinker Bell as she hears Periwinkle's heavy breathing and see's her still trembling a bit, along with a small movement of her hand between her legs.

Periwinkle was the first to break the silence.

“Thanks.”

“Y-You're welcome.” replies Tinker Bell, sitting in front of her sister, on her legs as well. “I uh, felt something this time.”

“Really!?” asks Periwinkle happily, meeting her sisters eyes.

“Heh, yeah, it wasn't like what you felt though, which I'm even more jealous of by the way...” replies the Tinker with a smile, bringing a giggle from Periwinkle. “It felt like a warm ripple, that traveled through my wings.”

“I'm glad you were able to feel something.” comments Periwinkle, pulling her hand from between her legs. “I don't feel like I'm just using you.”

“Even if I didn't feel anything, I don't mind. I'm glad I was able to make you feel so good and all I did was stand still.”

“Heh, me too...” replies Periwinkle, briefly looking away in rising embarrassment as she knew what was next, her now saturated pants teasing her. “S-So, now that we've done my thing, it's your turn.”

Periwinkle could see a quick smile come to Tinker Bell's face, failing to hide her excitement as she replies...

“I can wait 'till you recover.”

“I'm ready.” answers Periwinkle, blushing profusely as she looks to her sister, smiling.

“Really?”

“Yeah, heh, I do have a request though.”

“Sure, anything!” replies Tinker Bell happily.

“This is going to be my first time, so nothing too rough, ok?” asks Periwinkle shyly, briefly averting her eyes.

The Frost Fairy was a little confused when Tinker Bell's face lite up with delight, her wings fluttering as she leans forward on her hands and knees towards her, replying...

“I'll be super gentle! I just have one question; do you have any experience with this at all?”

“You mean with another fairy?” asks Periwinkle.

“Yeah, anything at all.”

“Well, technically...” starts Periwinkle, averting her eyes again. “It was something small though, it hardly compares to what we're about to do, I'm sure.”

“OK then...”

Periwinkle sees Tinker Bell lift her hands, expecting them to go for her chest, but was puzzled when they continue pass and up to her head. When Tinker Bell's hands move to the sides of her head, Periwinkle gasps and abruptly lifts her hands to cover her ears, just before Tinker Bell's hands touch her own.

“W-W-What are you doing!?” 

While Tinker Bell was a bit surprised by Periwinkle's quick action and response, she smiles as she assumes the reason and asks...

“Their sensitive, aren't they?”

“W-Well...”

“Mine are the same.” admits Tinker Bell.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was shocked when I found out.”

“How did you find out?” asks Periwinkle, uncovering her reddened ears.

“Well, someone else discovered it for me, I promised them I wouldn't say their name though.” replies Tinker Bell with a little blush.

“Oh, well Gliss discovered it for me.” admits Periwinkle, smiling. “It was just a few days after I arrived, Gliss and I were playing tag, but eventually, it turned into a tickle fight, which I was actually winning, until Gliss started tickling me around my ears. I was too shocked by what I felt that I could hardly speak, let alone defend myself from Gliss' merciless fingers. Before I knew it, the sensation became too much and I screamed. I had no clue what happened and I couldn't move at all, heh, but I wish you could've seen Gliss' face, I didn't know a fairies face could get so red.” explains Periwinkle with a smile.

“Wow...” replies Tinker Bell wide-eyed. “Only a couple days after you were born and you have your first org-uh...” she adds, before stopping herself as her face reddens more than is already was.

Periwinkle though, smiles.

“What, you can't say it?”

“T-There's only one person I've said those kinds of words to.” answers Tinker Bell. “So it's a bit embarrassing.”

“Really? Is it the same person whose name you can't say?” asks Periwinkle.

“Yeah.”

“Wait a minute, so you actually have sex with someone!?” gasps Periwinkle. “I thought you liked Vidia!”

“It's not what you think! Well, it probably is, but I have a good reason for it!” quickly replies Tinker Bell, in a bit of a panic.

“What is it then?” asks Periwinkle, curious as to the reason her sister was being intimate with someone who wasn't Vidia.

“W-Well, this person knows a lot about this kind of stuff, so I've been letting her teach me things and building my confidence until I feel ready to tell Vidia how I feel.” answers Tinker Bell embarrassingly.

“So... you've been practicing?” asks Periwinkle, who looked puzzled at the thought.

“U-Uh, yeah, heh, I guess you could call it that. I just don't want to be completely clueless if or when Vidia and I... spend time together.”

Periwinkle again smiles and comments...

“You mean, have sex.”

“Yeah...”

“Yeah, what?” asks Periwinkle, grinning, which brings a groan from her sister.

“You're not going to make me say it, are you?”

“I sure am! Come on Tink, you want to have sex with me, but you can't say it?” questions Periwinkle, smiling despite her embarrassment of stating out loud what her sister wanted. “I won't accept that. If you expect me to give you my first time, then I expect you to say it.”

Tinker Bell groans again, briefly looking down to the floor.

“F-Fine, Peri... I, want to have... sex, with you.”

While Tinker Bell was clearly embarrassed voicing her desire, the comment effects Periwinkle as well, it was the first time anyone said that to her- wanted that of her, it brought a twinge of renewed arousal between her legs.

“S-See? That wasn't so hard.” comments Periwinkle, smiling.

“It's embarrassing... can we just start, before you make me say more?”

“Heh... ok, I'll save it for later.” answers Periwinkle. “So, how should we start?”

“Well, how about, teasing each others ears?”

“O-OK.”

Both blushed brightly at the idea, before Tinker Bell moves herself closer to her sister, close enough for their knees to touch. Tinker Bell is the first to lift her right hand towards Periwinkle's left ear, who sat nervously waiting for her sister's hand to reach its target. When it did, the Frost Fairy's reaction was immediate as Tinker Bell gently cups the lower edge of her ear, Periwinkle gasps out, her body and wings flinching as she reflexively turns her head into her sister's hand.

Tinker Bell herself, aside from the combination of nervousness, arousal and embarrassment, was quite delighted that she was seeing her own reaction mirrored by Periwinkle and could imagine what she was feeling.

It wasn't long before it was the Tinker's turn to mirror Periwinkle's response as the Frost Fairy lifts her right hand towards Tinker Bell's left ear. Whose reaction to her sister's fingers nervously teasing the pointed appendages was nearly identical, lacking only the gasp, instead, Tinker Bell gives a low groan, fighting back the reactive urge to gasp out in front of her sister.

Like Tinker Bell, Periwinkle smiles as she watches her sister enjoy the simple touch.

The two moan from the others actions for a few moments, before Tinker Bell opens her eyes and the sisters lock eyes, smiling as small giggles interrupt their moans as they shared a mutual understanding of the others pleasure.

“P-Peri...” starts Tinker Bell.

“Mmm, Y-Yeah?”

“I-Is there, a-any spot that feels, mmm, t-the best?”

“Yeah, t-the lower edge, where, mmm, y-your h-hand is now, you?” answers Periwinkle.

“Mmm, t-the tips.”

With the knowledge of the others most sensitive spot, the sisters begin to focus their attention there; Tinker Bell caressing the lower edge of Periwinkle's ear and the Frost Fairy pinching the tips of the Tinker's ear between her thumb and index fingers.

The two gasp and moan with pleasure as they tightly press their thighs together. Continuing to look at each other, smiles and the occasional giggle break up their moans. Both see the other shifting their legs together from the rapidly building sensation, but while Tinker Bell is too embarrassed to aid herself with her free hand, Periwinkle doesn't have that problem and is the first of the two to reach her hand under her dress and down her pants, spreading her legs a bit before closing her eyes and moaning a little more.

While Tinker Bell was a little surprised by Periwinkle's willingness to help herself along in front of her, the Tinker thought to herself...

'If Peri's OK with it, then I should be too.'

With that helping thought, Tinker Bell moves her free hand under her coat and dress, then down her pants and panties, spreading her thighs a bit as she cups the hot, wet mounds between her legs with a little louder moan.

Their ears provided more than enough pleasure, but coupled with the helping hand, it didn't take very long at all as Tinker Bell and Periwinkle quickly urged each other towards their peak. They were still very aware of what they were doing though despite the pleasure of their actions. Embarrassment prompted them both to close their eyes as they began to groan from their approaching moment and the movement of their hands under their pants increases in speed.

The Frost Fairy was the first to moan out, her wings lifted and twitching as her body stiffened. However, Periwinkle's bliss, causes her to clinch the hand teasing Tinker Bell's ear, causing the Frost Fairy to firmly pinch the tip of the Tinker's ear.

Within seconds of hearing her sister moan out, Tinker Bell followed as she felt Periwinkle pinching the tip of her ear firmly, moaning out loudly as the pleasure burst from her center and spread throughout the rest of her body.

As the two moan in bliss, the pleasure of their dual climaxes briefly overtake their embarrassment, taking delight in the others moans as they rode out the pleasure.

The two nearly come down from their high at the same time, not yet able to stand, but awareness of their surroundings coming back to them. Tinker Bell's right hand drops from her sister's ear and down to her shoulder as they both tremble, the Tinker's eyes partly open, looking down between her spread legs and seeing a very small puddle slowly growing.

'I should've taking my pants off.' thinks Tinker Bell. 'I'm completely drenched now.'

Periwinkle however, her body was slower in recovering, trembling as though she could feel the surrounding cold. The Frost Fairy's right hand falls limply from her sister's ear and to the floor at her side, before falling back on the floor with a rather loud thud.

Hearing and feeling the impact, Tinker Bell lifts her gaze and gasps as she sees Periwinkle and quickly pulls her wet, left hand from her pants and crawls over the Frost Fairy, whose eyes were closed and breathing heavily.

“Peri, what's wrong!?” quickly asks Tinker Bell with concern, despite the lingering pleasure she felt.

“I-It's... never felt... that good, before.” answers Periwinkle slowly.

“Oh...” replies Tinker Bell, a smile quickly coming to her face, recalling her first orgasm by Queen Clarion's hands. “Well, it feels better when someone else knows just how to touch you.”

“Heh, y-yeah...” comments Periwinkle, with a small flinch as she pulls her left hand from her pants. “It's never felt that good by myself when I tease my ears.”

“Huh?” questions Tinker Bell. “You can tease your own ears till you co-uh, c-climax?” she asks, briefly averting her eyes.

“Yeah.” answers Periwinkle, opening her eyes and looking up to her sister with wonderment. “You can't?”

“No, it tickles a bit, but that's it.” answers Tinker Bell. “Someone else has to touch them.” she adds, before frowning at her sister. “Geez, first it's your wings, now you can tease your own ears, I'm really jealous now.”

“Hehe... well you have more experience than me.” replies Periwinkle, smiling.

“I'll just have to put that to use then...” states Tinker Bell, her frown fading for a smile. “Turn your head”

“Like this?” asks Periwinkle, turning her head to the right, presenting her left ear.

“Yeah...” replies Tinker Bell, before lowering her face down and extending her tongue.

A shocked gasp leaves Periwinkle as she felt something wet travel the bottom edge of her ear, sending a highly pleasurable shot of sensation through her body as she stiffens up briefly.

“T-T-Tink!”

The sensation rocketed to her center, causing the Frost Fairy to quickly lower both hands between her thighs. She had just climaxed powerfully, but Periwinkle felt that if this went on any longer than the few seconds it was, she was going to arrive right back at that moment before she knew it.

“W-What, a-are-Nngggh... you, d-d-doing!?”

Periwinkle could hear Tinker Bell's giggle, before another shocked gasp leaves the Frost Fairy as the wet thing, that she quickly recognized as her sister's tongue, leaves the edge of her ear, only to tease the entrance, wriggling around.

It was all her weakened body could handle as Periwinkle screams out as her moment of bliss finds her again and takes hold powerfully.

Tinker Bell, shocked, pulls her tongue back, before seeing her sister lean to her right side and lifting her knees to her chest in the fetal position as her body shutters violently.

'Wow...' thinks Tinker Bell. 'I didn't know she was THAT sensitive!'

When Periwinkle's moment ends, she continues to shutter intensely and Tinker Bell could notice tears in the Frost Fairy's eyes.

“S-Sorry...” comments Tinker Bell. “I didn't know you would c-climax so quick.”

“Y-You c-could, at l-least... nngh, l-let m-me r-rest, a-a bit.” stutters out Periwinkle.

“Heh, y-yeah... sorry about that.” replies Tinker Bell, before removing herself from above Periwinkle and sitting on the floor in front of her sister, with her legs crossed.

With her position change, the Tinker notices she wasn't the only one who was drenched as she sees a small puddle below the Frost Fairy's crotch and her pants a darker shade of blue. The sight only reminds Tinker Bell of the state of her pants and panties and began to remove her coat, tossing it onto Periwinkle's bed, before lifting herself up on her knees and reaching under her dress to the waist of her pants. Pulling them down enough to expose her aroused, wet crotch to the cold air, she's stopped by Periwinkle though.

“D-Don't...”

“Why not?” asks Tinker Bell, seeing that the position her sister was in would possibly give her a clear view up her dress. “My pants are drenched and it's getting uncomfortable.”

“B-Because, if you, t-take y-your pants o-off now... you might, g-get sick. I-It's not, as c-cold in here... b-but it's s-still, too cold, f-for you to, take y-your clothes off.” explains Periwinkle tiredly.

“Hmm, I guess you have a point.” replies Tinker Bell, pulling up her pants, feeling the already cooling fluid against her flesh, before returning to sitting with her legs crossed. “You go ahead of rest up, there's something else I want us to do.” she adds, smiling.

“Hehe...” chuckles Periwinkle weakly. “It's my first time, y-your going to w-ware me out.”

“Hehe, I just have so much I wanna show you!”

“Well, if it's anything like the last, few minutes, I dunno if I'll be able to handle it.”

The two share a giggle, before Tinker Bell asks...

“So, Peri... are you always, uh, vocal, when you're by yourself?”

Tinker Bell was embarrassed just asking, but she figured talking would be the best way to pass the time as Periwinkle recovered.

“Yeah...” answers Periwinkle, with a little embarrassed smile as she looks to the floor. “I try not to be too loud though, I don't want others hearing me.”

“I see...” replies Tinker Bell, before Periwinkle adds...

“But sometimes, there's this spot I like to go where no one ever goes, I can make as much noise as I want.”

“That must be nice.” states Tinker Bell.

“It is, not having to hold back makes it feel so much better. What about you?”

“I'm not very loud.” admits Tinker Bell, with an embarrassed smile. “I'm louder with another person, which is embarrassing, but when I'm alone, I sometimes barely make a sound.”

“Wow, really?” asks Periwinkle, eyes wide in surprise. “I couldn't be quite even if I tried, and I have. The furthest I can get is when I climax, I can't stop myself from moaning out or screaming. How do you do it?”

“Hehe, I dunno, I just do.”

“Well it's my turn to be jealous, hehe...” replies Periwinkle with a little giggle. “It would be nice if I could be quite.”

“Hehe, well the best advice I could give is practice.” comments Tinker Bell, giggling for two reasons, one being Periwinkle's jealously this time, the second, the embarrassing fact that she was talking about masturbation with her, it came so easily, prompting Tinker Bell to think, amusingly, 'I guess making each other climax has made me more at ease with this.'

“Yeah, I guess so.” replies Periwinkle, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

“Hey Peri...” starts Tinker Bell, looking a bit nervous at what she intended to ask. “After what we did, do you find it easier to talk about this sort of stuff?”

“Heh, yeah, I do.” replies Periwinkle, smiling. “I guess after giving each other an orgasm, talking about this sort of stuff is less embarrassing. Hehe, I'm sure I wouldn't have told you I have a private spot I like to masturbate at if I hadn't climaxed because of you.”

“Hehe, yeah...” states Tinker Bell.

Periwinkle opens her eyes, looking up to her sister and asks, “When did you discover it?”

“Discover what?”

“Masturbation?” clarifies Periwinkle.

“Oh, u-uh...” replies Tinker Bell, despite the comfort her orgasm provided, the question caught the Tinker by surprise. “Well... It was about a month after I arrived. I was looking for Lost Things near the beach and I, found Silvermist in the tall grass, she was... occupied with herself.”

“Ohhhh...” comments Periwinkle, smiling.

“Heh, I never would've known she was there if I wasn't searching for Lost Things, she's quite like me.”

“Did she see you?” asks Periwinkle.

“Yeah. Sil was really embarrassed, but I was confused at what she was doing until she told me. Even then, I didn't fully understand Sil's reaction to me catching her until I tried it out for myself a few days later.”

“A few days? You didn't do it that same day?” asks Periwinkle.

“No, I was too focus on my work. The only reason I actually tried it was because Silvermist asked me what I thought about it and reminded me about it.”

“Wow, I didn't wait even an hour after Gliss told me about it.” replies Periwinkle, smiling. “It was after my first orgasm.”

“Hehe, well, as a Tinker Fairy, I'm always busy. I don't have as much free time as you nature talent fairies.” comments Tinker Bell with a smirk, bringing a giggle from the Frost Fairy, who rolls onto her back, looking up to the ceiling of her home.

“So that's your excuse for being a late-bloomer, huh?”

“This 'late-bloomer' has more experience than you.” replies Tinker Bell happily.

“Well then...” starts Periwinkle, taking a slow breath, before looking to her sister with a smile. “Are you gonna share some of that experience?”

“You rested enough?” asks Tinker Bell, leaning forward onto her hands and knees.

“Yeah, just leave my ears alone for now.” answers Periwinkle.

“OK.” replies Tinker Bell, returning herself above her sister, seeing her breathing quickening and her chest rise and fall.

Having some time to calm down though, Tinker Bell felt her embarrassment rising as her sister lay below her, waiting for her 'experienced' hands.

'I wonder if Queen Clarion was nervous with me...' thinks Tinker Bell. 'If she was, she didn't show it... I could try copying what she did...'

Placing her right hand to Periwinkle's cold cheek, the Frost Fairy smiles from the touch, along with Tinker Bell, who slowly guides her hand down her pale sister's cheek, pass her neck and down to her left collar bone, which brings a little giggle from Periwinkle as Tinker Bell teases the area.

The Tinker Fairy's gaze then falls to Periwinkle's chest, covered by her dress. With a brief look to her sister face for approval, the Frost Fairy's smile gives it and Tinker Bell smiles as well, looking back to her sisters chest, before placing her right hand over the small mound of Periwinkle's left breast, which produced a small, quick inhale from the Frost Fairy.

Without even taking Periwinkle's dress off, it was clear to see she was much smaller than her sister. With her hand on the Frost Fairy's chest though, Tinker Bell could feel a softness, they were small, but Periwinkle certainly had breasts. Lifting her left hand to her sister's other breast, Tinker Bell urges a soft moan from her sister as she began to massage Periwinkle's chest.

After just a minute or so, during one of the Frost Fairy's small moans, a little giggle leaves her, which prompts Tinker Bell to comment...

“Heh, I guessing your chest isn't very sensitive.”

“Doesn't seem so.” replies Periwinkle. “It does feel nice though.”

“Well, you're still covered...” comments Tinker Bell nervously at what she was implying.

“Yeah...” replies Periwinkle, before lifting her arms above her head, though turning her gaze away. “Go ahead...”

Tinker Bell lifts her hands to the edge of her sister's dress above her breasts and slowly pulls it down, freeing the small, nearly flat mounds to the Tinker's eyes, which brings a smile and giggle from her.

“This is another place we're different.” teases Tinker Bell.

“Ha, ha, ha, very funny.” replies Periwinkle with an annoyed smirk, still looking away.

“Heh, but it's surprising though...” comments Tinker Bell, bringing a little flinch from Periwinkle as she pokes the Frost Fairy's erect, dark nipples. “Your skin is pale, but your nipples are so dark.”

Periwinkle said nothing in response, but moans softly as Tinker Bell gently pinches the nubs and rolls them between her fingers. The Tinker was not at all surprised that Periwinkle's reaction was stronger with direct contact, however, as she gladly teases her, Tinker Bell noticed the skin of her sisters breasts were just as cold as the rest of her body.

“Hey...” starts Tinker Bell, pausing her actions, but keeping her hold on Periwinkle's nipples. “It makes sense that your exposed skin would be cold, but your chest is too.”

“W-Well, I do live in the cold of winter.” replies Periwinkle. “There's no reason why one part of my body would be warmer than the other.”

“Yeah, I guess that does make sense.” states Tinker Bell, though adding in her thoughts, 'I wonder if the spot between her legs is just as cold then.'

Tinker Bell resumes her teasing of her sister's nipples, along with her moans, but it isn't long before Tinker Bell releases the stiff nubs with a sigh from the Frost Fairy, soon palming the small mounds, massaging them again, though bringing a small flinch from her.

“Your hands are warm...” comments Periwinkle.

Tinker Bell only smiles from the comment, before adding pinching Periwinkle's nipples again, between her thumb and the side of her index fingers.

This massage lasts close to five minutes, Tinker Bell taking delight in her sisters moans, who had grown accustomed to the sensation and now relaxed with her eyes closed with soft moans leaving her from the Tinker's warm hands on her cold flesh.

Tinker Bell though, began to desire more...

“Hey Peri...” starts Tinker Bell, continuing her actions.

“Mmmm... yeah?”

“Would you mind if I use my mouth?”

“For what?” asks Periwinkle, looking up at her sister with wonderment.

“I'll use my tongue on your nipples.” clarifies Tinker Bell, smiling. “It feels really good.”

“Oh, well, ok.”

Lowering her head and extending her tongue, the contact to her sister's left nipple brought the expected reaction from the Frost Fairy with Tinker Bell's delight as Periwinkle gasps out loudly. She reflexively lifts her chest and gasps again as Tinker Bell's mouth briefly surrounds her nipple, who has just enough time to bring a third quick gasp from the Frost Fairy as she circles her tongue around her sister's cold nipple and areola, before Periwinkle's chest falls. She doesn't get away from the Tinker's tongue for long though as Tinker Bell's warm mouth surrounds the peak of her small mound and the tongue circles her nipple repeatedly.

“Nnngh! T-Tink!” groans Periwinkle, eyes closed and squirming her chest against her sister's mouth and tongue. “Y-Your mouth... ahhh-nngh, is so warm.”

Tinker Bell had a similar thought, but continued her teasing of Periwinkle's nipple, enjoying her squirms and feeling the movement of her legs below. However, it didn't take very long before Tinker Bell could feel the skin she was licking and teasing, warming up. The Tinker took this as a hint to switch, though as she did, removing her mouth from her sister, with a sigh from her, Tinker Bell notices the part of Periwinkle's breast that was in her mouth was red, visual proof of the temperature change.

“Peri, does it hurt?” asks Tinker Bell, concerned that what she was doing was possibly harming her sister.

“N-No, it doesn't hurt at all.” answers Periwinkle, smiling up at her sister.

“Good.” replies Tinker Bell, smiling as well before returning her right hand to Periwinkle's warmed, left breast, massaging it again, resuming her sister's moans before another gasp leaves her as Tinker Bell takes her right breast into her mouth, giving it the same attention.

Over the span of close to ten minutes, Tinker Bell continued to alternate between her sisters breasts. Tinker Bell though, was disappointed than even with direct contact with her tongue, Periwinkle's breasts weren’t sensitive enough to bring her to orgasm, having once again become relaxed, moaning softly from her tongue and fingers.

'Well there's one sure-fire way I'll make her climax.' thinks Tinker Bell, before lifting her head from her sisters left breast, seeing each mound of Periwinkle's small breasts completely red.

The Frost Fairy opens her eyes and looks up to her sister with wonderment.

“Why'd you stop?”

“I'd like to move on.” answers Tinker Bell. “Do you mind?”

“Oh...” replies Periwinkle, briefly averting her eyes with a smile. “OK.”

Smiling with the approval, Tinker Bell takes hold of the top of her sisters dress again and began to pull it down, moving herself back, down Periwinkle's legs as she pulls her sisters dress down to uncover her belly. Periwinkle helps by lifting her hips, then her legs to allow Tinker Bell to fully remove her dress, leaving her topless and revealing the large dark spot in the crotch of her pants, which Tinker Bell smiles at the sight of, but says nothing.

However, taking hold of the waist of Periwinkle's pants, the Frost Fairy quickly lowers her hands to Tinker Bell's.

“I-I dunno...” comments Periwinkle nervously.

“It's ok, I'll be gentle. I promise.” encourages Tinker Bell with a smile.

“Hmmm... well, ok.”

With Periwinkle pulling her hands away, Tinker Bell began to remove the last piece of clothing and was doubly surprised as she uncovers her sisters hips and revealing her blushing lower lips. The first is that Periwinkle's completely bald, not a single white hair above or around her labia, but that wasn't what really shocked Tinker Bell...

“You don't wear underwear?” she asks, as Periwinkle lifts her legs as Tinker Bell finishes in removing her pants, the Frost Fairy's pale, nude body now presented in front of her without restriction.

Despite allowing her sister to undress her, Periwinkle scissors her thighs together and lowers her left hand down over her crotch, sitting up on her right hand.

“No, I don't.” answers Periwinkle. “I don't see the reason. All my clothing has pants.”

“Oh, any reason?”

“No, I just like pants, heh, I guess they could be considered my under... wear...” adds Periwinkle, suddenly realizing how embarrassing that thought is. “I should probably change that.”

“Hehe, I don't think so.” comments Tinker Bell. “If you haven't had any problems with it, there's no reason to change.” she adds, which brings a small chuckle from the Frost Fairy as she averts her eyes.

Just a few moments later, Tinker Bell places her left hand to her sister's right thigh, silently asking to continue. Periwinkle nervously opens her legs, but keeps her left hand over the area between them for a few seconds, before pulling away to reveal herself to Tinker Bell as she leans back on her elbows.

The Tinker smiles at the sight of her sister, it was only the second close look at a labia she had seen, beside her own. Periwinkle blushes brightly as Tinker Bell lowers her head between her legs, clearly inspecting her as she felt her sister's warm fingers caressing her pubic mound and inner thigh's, before a quick flinch leaves her with a gentle stroke of each lip of her labia.

“The skin here is cold too.” comments Tinker Bell.

Periwinkle says nothing in reply, simply watches her sister examining her.

For Tinker Bell, the tinkerer in her had briefly taken hold.

'Peri's similar to Queen Clarion...' thinks Tinker Bell, caressing her sister's smooth pubic mound and reddened lower lips, seeing the sensitive nub peeking out of its protective hood. 'Their both hairless and smooth, but Peri looks even smoother because her skin is paler... and her scent, it's not sweet, but it's not bad ether... it's faint, not strong at all like Queen Clarion.' Tinker Bell's smile grows as she sees a fresh trail of Periwinkle's juices flow from her, following it's path though, Tinker Bell realized another, rather odd detail, the Frost Fairy's anus. 'Hey, this spot is the same color as Peri's skin. I wonder if it's the same for all Winter Fairies.' 

“H-Hey, Tink...” starts Periwinkle. “Could you not examine me so closely?”

“O-Oh, heh, sorry.” replies Tinker Bell, briefly looking up to her sister, then down between her legs.

Tinker Bell places her right hand's fingers back to Periwinkle's lower lips, caressing and teasing them, bringing a soft moan from the Frost Fairy, before spreading her open a bit. However, something quickly catches Tinker Bell's attention, or rather a lack of something as she spreads and holds her sister's labia apart.

“What the!?” gasps Tinker Bell, seeing the unblocked tunnel. “I thought this was your first time!”

“I-It is...” replies Periwinkle, embarrassingly, averting her eyes from her sister as she looks up to her with a frown.

“You don't have that wall though.” states Tinker Bell. “If this isn't your first time, you don't have to lie.”

“It is my first time though.” replies Periwinkle. “It's just, I had an accident...”

“An accident? What kind of accident?” asks Tinker Bell, sitting up.

“Well...” starts Periwinkle, closing her legs for the moment. “If I tell, you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else.”

“OK, is it something bad?” replies Tinker Bell.

“No, it's not bad, just really, really, really embarrassing.”

“Oh, well I promise to keep it a secret.”

“OK... well, one day, me, Spike, Gliss and some other Frost Fairy's were playing Hide and Seek in the Frost Forest. I found the perfect spot to hide, it was a branch hidden by a group of frosted leafs that perfectly blended into the surroundings. So, I moved behind the leafs, made sure I positioned the leafs back to the way they were and sat on the branch to wait to win. But... I didn't pay attention to were exactly I was sitting and the spot I sat, I felt something hard pressing into me and an uncomfortable pressure, before I knew it, the pressure suddenly disappeared and I screamed in pain as I felt something forced into me.”

“Wow...” comments Tinker Bell, feeling sympathy for her sister. “So, a tree branch took your vir-virginity?”

“Yeah...” replies Periwinkle with a deep sigh. “Gliss and Spike weren't very nice about it, after the event and I recovered, they constantly teased me about it. They still do it to this day, not as much, but I wish they'd just forget about it already.”

“I'm sorry.”

“That's ok, just keep this to yourself, I'm serious.” replies Periwinkle with a stern expression.

“I will, trust me, I'd be humiliated if that happened to me.” comments Tinker Bell.

“Good.” states Periwinkle, before spreading her legs again.

With the mystery of her sister's missing barrier resolved, Tinker Bell smiles at Periwinkle's renewed offer and lowers her head between the Frost Fairy's thighs, briefly inhaling the faint scent. The Tinker brings a flinch from Periwinkle as she teases each aroused lip with the index and middle finger of her right hand, bringing a bigger smile to Tinker Bell's face as she sees the lips clinch repeatedly in response, which causes fresh fluid to trail out of her.

A small, but quick gasp leaves Periwinkle, lifting her left hand up over her mouth as Tinker Bell teases the entrance of the flowing opening with her index finger, the wet digit then moves upward, between the lips, then back down. Tinker Bell repeated this tease a number of times, hearing Periwinkle's moans and occasional giggle.

“Does this tickle?” asks Tinker Bell, smiling as her wings flutter with delight and mild surprise as Periwinkles juices were noticeably warmer than her body.

“Heh, a-a bit.” answers Periwinkle, smiling, lowering her hand from her mouth.

However, the hand quickly returns as a loud gasp comes from Periwinkle as she feels Tinker Bell's index finger slowly enter her with an audible squelch, stopped only when the entirety of her sister's finger had entered her.

“A-A little warning would've been nice!” declares Periwinkle.

“Oh, s-sorry...” replies Tinker Bell, mentally kicking herself for the obvious mistake, but now that her finger was inside, the Tinker realized her sister wasn't an ice cube, she was warmer on the inside. “You're pretty tight though...” she adds, before beginning to slowly retreat and advance her finger, bringing a soft moan from her sister.

“I-I, can only fit, t-two of my fingers in.” admits Periwinkle.

“I'll probably only be able to manage one.” comments Tinker Bell.

“Heh, probably.” replies Periwinkle with a smile through the pleasure of Tinker Bell's slowly thrusting finger, the comment only brings a small chuckle from the Tinker, but she soon gasps.

“Oh, hey, there's this special spot inside that apparently feels amazing! Can I show you!?”

“Sure.” replies Periwinkle, smiling from what sort of pleasure she'd feel.

The Tinker grins and rotates her finger inside her sister and curves it upward.

“The spot should be right around...”

Periwinkle only waits a few seconds before a shocked, wide-eyed gasp comes from her as she felt an intense shot of pleasure shoot throughout her center, rivaled only by the pleasure her ears provided. Shocked by such an intense pleasure, Periwinkle falls to her back, both hands now covering her mouth as she moans loudly into her hands as Tinker Bell giggles with delight and continues the tease.

“Found it!” she declares, as Periwinkle's hips squirm repeatedly and so much so that Tinker Bell had a difficult time staying on target. It was as if Periwinkle was trying to escape the pleasure, but she wasn't actually moving away from her, so Tinker Bell firmly takes hold of her sister's right inner thigh with her left hand, steadying her sister's squirms enough to focus on that special spot. “Feels amazing huh!?”

Periwinkle couldn't speak, all she could do was moan and squirm. She never thought the small tunnel between her legs had a spot to produce such intense pleasure that wasn't an orgasm. The Frost Fairy was conflicted, she was completely unprepared for such pleasure, mirroring her discovery of the pleasure of her ears by Gliss' actions; She wanted to escape, put an end to this pleasurable torture, but Periwinkle wanted it to continue. Struggling between the two, Periwinkle was trapped, unable to choose one over the other.

However, in her delay, the choice was soon made for her as she felt the finger teasing that wonderful spot inside her, stop, allowing Periwinkle a break as she breathes quickly, her hands falling to her sides as she trembles lightly and felt that spot inside throb pleasantly.

“Hey, you ok?” asks Tinker Bell.

“I dunno...” pants Periwinkle. “What was that?”

“Hehe, well Qu-Uh... the human's call it the G-Spot.” answers Tinker Bell, managing to catch herself from revealing Queen Clarion. “W-What ever that means, but it feels amazing, doesn't it?”

“Heh, I don't think amazing is the right word.” answers Periwinkle. “Can you do that again, but not as intense?”

“Well, I could try going slower...” replies Tinker Bell.

A hard flinch comes from Periwinkle as she feels Tinker Bell again teasing that special spot, but slower than before and more gently. The pleasure was still intense, but not cripplingly so as she moves just her right hand over her mouth, still squirming, but not quite as much.

“Y-Y-Yeah...” comments Periwinkle. “T-T-That's, mmmmm... nngh... b-better... ahhhh...”

Not wanting to overwhelm her sister again, Tinker Bell was content to slowly stroke the special spot inside her sister, very much entertained by Periwinkle's response to the simple action.

As the pleasure continues and rises, Periwinkle could feel that familiar ball tightening inside her, however, there was another sensation, one she was surprised to feel.

“Ahhhh-Nngh, T-Tink, s-stop, mmmmnngh... I-I have to pee.” warns Periwinkle, lowering her free hand down to Tinker Bell's wrist, but the Tinker only smiles.

“That's ok.” she answers, recalling Queen Clarion warning her of the effect teasing this particular spot caused.

“W-What? Nngh, N-no it's not, I-I'm gonna, Nngh... T-Tink!” replies Periwinkle, before gasping out.

Periwinkle quickly lowers her other hand to Tinker Bell's wrist and pulls her sister's finger from herself and lifts her legs, away from her sister's head, allowing her to close them before moaning out loud as her moment comes again, but groaning hard as she felt an intense urge to urinate, but the pleasure of her orgasm made short work of her hold.

“Nooooo!” 

However, Tinker Bell smiles as while Periwinkle had closed her legs, she still retained a view of the Frost Fairy's repeatedly tensing labia and anus, before hearing a watery hiss and seeing a fluid rapidly travel UP Periwinkles legs, only a short distance though before falling over her spasming lips and pool below her. Seeing her sister's wet climax, Tinker Bell was reminded of her own bodies neglected desire and lowers her left hand under her pants and panties, moaning softly as she began to stroke her own wet lips.

Moments into Periwinkle's bliss, the strength leaves her legs as they fall open once again, as she shudders and moans as a number of spurts leave her in time with her frequent flinches, one actually reaching and hitting Tinker Bell in the face with a giggle from her, feeling the warmth of the Frost Fairy's orgasmic emissions. 

With the last spurt leaving, shifting into a small, short-lived trickle, the Frost Fairy was once again catching her breath as she lay on the floor nude, her legs spread wide with a sizable puddle below her and her redden, wet labia in clear view of Tinker Bell, who was shuddering and moaning from her own self-pleasure, as aroused as she was, bringing her sister to another powerful climax, she could feel herself speeding towards her own moment of bliss.

“Why...” starts Periwinkle tiredly. “Does peeing, suddenly feel so good?” she adds, before a small groan leaves her, followed by a stream of clear urine leaving her for a few seconds, ending with a shutter and final spurt. “I don't... know if I, have the energy... to keep going.” 

It was moments later, Periwinkle hears her sister moan out, prompting her to tiredly lift her head and smile as she sees Tinker Bell with a hand in her pants, before lowering her head to the floor, away from Periwinkle's puddle as a low groaning followed from her as her wings twitch.

Periwinkle giggles briefly as she lowers her head back to the floor, then her left hand to her wet lower lips to sooth the pleasurable throbbing.

The Frost Fairy waited what she guessed was a minute, hearing Tinker Bell having calmed down, before commenting...

“You really are quieter.”

The comment brings a chuckle from the Tinker, slowly caressing her drenched labia, her hand and pants completely soaked in her juices now, but in her haze of sensation, Tinker Bell didn't care.

“More...” lowly states the fully clothed fairy.

“Huh?” questions Periwinkle, lifting her head, seeing her sister lift herself up on her free hand and look her in the eyes, with hungry desire in her own.

“I want more.” adds Tinker Bell, pulling her dripping hand from her pants and placing both hands on her sisters thighs, keeping them spread. “I want to see you... c-cli-max...” she continues, briefly averting her eyes at the embarrassing word, but quickly shaking her head and looking her sister in the eyes and repeating. “I want to see you climax again!”

Although she was the one who wanted Tinker Bell to clearly say what she wanted, the declaration brings a renewed embarrassment in Periwinkle.

“W-Well, I'd like to too, but I'm getting tired. I've already climaxed more than I'm usually able to before I'm too tired for more.”

“Then you can just lay back and enjoy!” offers Tinker Bell happily, her wings fluttering in excitement.

“But that's what I've been doing.” replies Periwinkle.

“I don't mind! There's still more I want to show you!”

“Heh... I think I understand now.” states Periwinkle with a smile. “You're just eager to show me what you've learned from your mystery teacher.”

“Heh... y-yeah...” replies Tinker, briefly averting her eyes. “But what I want to show you next, you're gonna love it, I know you are! My teacher says I'm a natural at it.”

The Frost Fairy smiles, and sighs, Tinker Bell was clearly excited to share what she had learned, all she had to do was relax, but that thought didn't quite sit well with Periwinkle.

“OK, but under one condition.” replies Periwinkle.

“What!?” asks Tinker Bell excitedly.

“After you make me climax again, if I'm still awake, I want a turn on you.”

“Deal!”

While Periwinkle had an idea of what her sister was going to do next, she was still unprepared as a loud gasp leaves her as she feels Tinker's Bell's flattened tongue give a single, slow lick of her labia. If not for the Tinker's hands on her thighs, her legs would have reflexively closed quickly.

However, it wasn't quite the pleasure that shocked Periwinkle, another sensation was over taking it. Tinker Bell gets two more slow, full licks in, bringing a groaning from the Frost Fairy, before she comments...

“T-Tink... y-your tongue...”

Tinker Bell looks up with a smile.

“Feels good huh? I haven't even gotten to the best part yet.”

“Your tongue's so warm.” comments Periwinkle. “Maybe even hot would be a better word.”

“Oh...” replies Tinker Bell. “Does it hurt?”

“No, not quite, it's just a shock.”

“Oh, well, I'll just have to warm you up here like I did your chest.” replies Tinker Bell, smiling, seeing her sister's breasts had returned to their usual pale coloring.

“Yeah...” comments Periwinkle, before seeing and feeling her sister's warm tongue return, bringing a quick inhale and groan from her from the heat of Tinker Bell's tongue on her cold lower lips. It didn't take very long for Periwinkle to feel the heat of her sisters tongue warming her labia and with it, the groans of discomfort were traded for moans and coos as the heat seemed to make her more sensitive.

Tinker Bell, hearing Periwinkle moaning more, lifts her gaze as she continues her licking.

“Is it better now?”

“Y-yeah, a lot better.” replies Periwinkle, smiling.

“Good, the part I like the most is next.”

Having just had her labia warmed up, Periwinkle gasps out as she felt the Tinker's hot tongue enter her. However, while there was still a temperature difference, it didn't overpower the pleasure of her sister's tongue, it just seemed to add another layer to the pleasure. The strength leaves Periwinkle's arms, her back meeting the floor again as she moans from Tinker's Bell's wriggling tongue. Despite the temperature difference, which was rapidly shrinking, Periwinkle never thought a tongue would feel so good. Penetration wasn't new to her, but the Tinker's wriggling, hot tongue seemed to be on a completely different level, which was only enhanced by her inability to move her legs much thanks to Tinker Bell holding her legs apart.

While Periwinkle enjoyed her sister's tongue warming her up, Tinker Bell herself was also finding delight in her actions. The moment she pushed through Periwinkle's warmed lips, felt a brief, but intense chill, numbing her tongue. The lack of feeling though soon passes, allowing the Tinker to taste her sister's flowing juices once again.

Like Periwinkle's scent, the Frost Fairy's taste was just as faint, so faint, that until her tongue was inside, Tinker Bell thought her sister lacked a taste at all, but it was certainly there as it covered her tongue.

With the wet appendage reaching as deep as Tinker Bell could manage, her lips pressed against Periwinkle's lower lips in the most intimate of kisses, simply wriggling her tongue rewards her ears with the sounds of the Frost Fairy's delighted moans. The Tinker maintains this action just for a few moments, before another gasp and moan from Periwinkle reaches Tinker Bell's ears as she began to pull her tongue back, long enough to swallow the gathered juices, before pushing back in.

Combining the wriggling and thrusts of her tongue, Periwinkle could only gasp and moan from the pleasure, shifting her hips against her sister's questing tongue. It wasn’t long before the Frost Fairy's hands rest on the Tinker's head, grabbing at her blonde hair, pressing her mouth against her and in turn, gaining just a bit more depth from her sisters thrusting tongue.

'This feels amazing!' thinks Periwinkle, lifting her head to look at her sister, whose eyes were closed, focusing on her task.

Periwinkle's head quickly returns to the floor though with a delighted gasp as she feels Tinker Bell's thrusting tongue quicken, now darting in and out of her as she hears her sister moaning against her. Periwinkle didn't know why, but the thought of Tinker Bell swallowing her juices only aroused her more and not long after, felt the familiar twinge between her legs, signaling an approaching climax if Tinker Bell were to continue; The Frost Fairy certainly wasn't going to let her sister stop.

“T-Tink... nngh, I'm almost-ohhh... Tink...”

The Tinker's wings flutter from the comment, eagerly continuing as Periwinkle's moan rises in volume, grabbing tightly at Tinker Bell's hair, failing to fight back her moans as they shift into a loud groaning as she feels her moment getting closer.

To Tinker Bell's mild surprise, the closer she brought her sister to climax, the harder time she had keeping Periwinkle's legs spread. She didn't bother trying just moments into the Frost Fairy's thighs lifting, moving her arms around her sister's hips as the thighs close around her head, firmly, but not uncomfortably so. What was uncomfortable though, was the pulling of her hair as Periwinkle's loud moan returned and feeling a repeated tightening around her tongue, trying to push it out. Tinker Bell knew her sisters moment had arrived and forces her tongue deeply back into the spasming tunnel with a gasp from Periwinkle.

Just moments into her sister bliss, juices filling her mouth, Tinker Bell feels the squeezing of her head from Periwinkle's thighs tightening, it was starting to hurt, but Tinker Bell persisted in her action, wanting to prolong Periwinkle's bliss as long as she could, the tighter squeeze was even expected.

However, what wasn't expected, was Periwinkle's repeated left and right turning of her hips. It lasts just moments though as that was just the warm up to what really shocked Tinker Bell as Periwinkle turns them both over, the Tinker now on her back pinned between her sisters thighs, still gripping her hair as thanks to gravity, her sisters flowing juices began to flood into her mouth as Periwinkle began a slight bounce and thrust of her hips, humping Tinker's Bell's face.

Getting over the shock though and swallowing her sisters abundant juices, Tinker Bell resumes the thrusting of her tongue into Periwinkle's climaxing, warm tunnel as she wraps her arms around her sister's thighs.

Periwinkle herself, was still well into her moment, moaning out loudly and unrestricted as her wings flutter enough to nearly take flight. A few long blissful moments later, Periwinkle shutters as her moment began to fade, but slowed by Tinker Bell's continued thrusting of her tongue.

Her wings falling against her back, the Frost Fairy gives a heavy sigh as she releases her grip on her sisters hair, supporting herself up on weak, shaky hands as she leans forward.

“W-Wow...” comments Periwinkle, before moaning lowly from Tinker Bell's tongue, but the Frost Fairy puts an end to it and lifts her very red and hot, sensitive wet lower lips from the Tinker's tongue, strings of her juices briefly connecting them before much more oozes from her and onto Tinker Bell's face, who giggles.

Periwinkle crawls forward just a bit, before collapsing to the floor.

“I-I'm done.” comments Periwinkle tiredly. “I can't t-take another one, I don't have the energy. The spot between my legs feel like it's on fire.”

Her entire mouth glistening with her sister's juices, Tinker Bell giggles and sits up, turning to look at her sister's exhausted form, still trembling with the occasional twitch of her wings as a steady flow of her juices ooze from her still tensing lips.

“You still want your turn?”

“Yeah just, gimme a minute...” replies Periwinkle. “I don't think I could even lift myself up right now.”

“Heh, guess I have been focusing all my attention on you.”

“Yeah... and this last climax really drained me.” comments Periwinkle.

Tinker Bell smiles as she waited for her sister to recover, licking her lips of her sister's taste as she sees the little mess on the floor to her left, her sister's cum, juices and urine mixed together. The sight of the mess brings an idea to the Tinker to pass the time and gets to her feet, retrieving a cloth before return to her original spot, wiping her mouth clean before doing the same for Periwinkle, bringing a flinch of surprised from her as she wipes her cooling lower lips dry, then the floor.

With the last of the fluid cleaned up, Periwinkle turns over and sits up with a groan, looking down between her legs as seeing that the color was slowly fading from her labia, not quite 'on fire' now, but still feeling very hot.

“You didn't have to clean me up.” states Periwinkle. “We're not done after all, not yet.” she adds with a smile. “Not until my turn.”

“Heh, I wanted to do something while you rested.” 

“Well I have enough energy to move now.” comments Periwinkle, positioning her legs under herself.

Tinker Bell said nothing, but smiles as she reaches under her dress, but pauses for a moment, despite what they had done, Tinker Bell still found it embarrassing that she was going to reveal herself. Pushing through it though, the Tinker pulls her pants and underwear down, her dress still covered her for the moment as she frees her saturated clothing from her legs and drops them at her side as she sits on her legs.

“O-Ohhh...” briefly shudders Tinker Bell, lowering her hands between her legs to her warm, wet lower lips as she felt the cold air chill her. “You're right Peri.” states Tinker Bell. “It is still cold in here.”

“Heh, you're right, I forgot about that.” replies Periwinkle, before looking to Tinker Bell's coat on her bed and retrieving it. “Hey, how about this?” she adds, before draping it over Tinker Bell's lap. “It'll block some of the cold.”

“Yeah, but I won't be able to see you.”

“Heh, I'd think your health would be more important.” comments Periwinkle with a smirk.

“Fine...” sighs Tinker Bell, before pulling her hands from herself and leaning back on her back, pulling her dress up some, bringing a little gasp from her as her bare butt contacts the cold floor, before her face reddens from embarrassment now as she spreads her legs, though still shielded from view by her coat.

Tinker Bell soon sees Periwinkle crawl forward the short distance and lift her coat, lowering her head beneath and seeing her wings flutter.

-

In sight of her sister's most personal place, feeling the heat rising from them, Periwinkle found herself at a loss for what to do. Sure, she could just copy what Tinker Bell did to her, but the Frost Fairy was nervous about doing it wrong somehow.

So, instead of getting right to 'it', Periwinkle took a moment to copy another one of her sisters actions, examining her. Under the coat, it was a bit dark, but Periwinkle could see the small patch of hair crowning her sister's lower lips. A small flinch of her sister's legs and a clench of her labia was the reactive responses to Periwinkle moving the fingers of her right hand through the hair, which were very soft.

“Did you have hair here when you were born?” asks Periwinkle.

“Yeah, what about you?”

“Nope, completely smooth.” answers Periwinkle, gently pulling at her sister's pubic hair. “Gliss told me that you ether have it or you don't. What's it like having hair here?”

“Uh, fine, I guess.” answers Tinker Bell, clearly unsure how to answer such a question. “It doesn't get in the way, if that's what you mean.”

“Hmm...”

Periwinkle lowers her hand from her sister's pubic mound and brings another reflexive clench of the Tinker's labia as she places her index and middle fingers to each lip and sliding her fingers down their slick surface, down to the bottom, then up again. 

“O-Ohh, hehe...” giggles Tinker Bell. “Cold fingers.”

The Frost Fairy giggles as she repeats this tease a couple of more times, bringing a low moan from her sister as she sees more of her sisters juices ooze out of her. The flow is suddenly increased as Periwinkle's fingers reach the bottom cleft of her sister's lips and spreads them, seeing the fleshy barrier.

There was just enough light for Periwinkle to see the shape of her sister's hymen.

“Hey Tink...” starts Periwinkle with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what your hymen looks like?”

“It's just a barrier.”

“I'll take that as a 'no'.” comments Periwinkle, before moving her index finger of her left hand between her right and touching the fleshy barrier. “It's not completely solid.”

“It's not?” asks Tinker Bell.

“Nope, there're tiny holes in it, and one bigger one at the bottom.”

“Wow, I always thought it was completely solid.”

“Heh, well if it was, nothing would come out of you.”

“Ah, true.”

“I'm surprised...” starts Periwinkle with a smile. “As a Tinker, I'd think you'd spend at least a little time examining yourself, not others.”

“Well I had more important things to worry about.”

Periwinkle said nothing to this, though with her sister's hymen in place, it limited her options to pleasure Tinker Bell some, she wouldn't be able to reach her tongue into her like Tinker Bell did to her. Periwinkle didn't mind too much though, she still had plenty of choices, one which she resumes in doing, caressing the Tinker's aroused lips with her right index and middle fingers.

Delighted with the soft moans she earned from her sister, Periwinkle added her left hand, using her index fingers to continue the tease, but adding repeatedly spreading the lips apart. Over the minute or so of this, along with Tinker Bell's light squirming of her hips, more of her juices were urged from her guarded tunnel.

Dipping the tips of her thumbs and index fingers in the flow of her sister's warm, natural lubrication, Periwinkle lightly grips each lip between her fingers and began to massage them, moving along their length, spreading and gently pulling them.

While the action continued Tinker Bell's moans, it also brought a few giggles from her.

“Hehe...what are you doing?”

“Feel nice, right?” asks Periwinkle, smiling as she persisted with the unique massage. “I sometimes do this, it's a bit of a different sensation.”

“Heh, yeah, it's nice.” answers Tinker Bell.

Shortly into this, Periwinkle began to applying a little more pressure with her thumbs between the lips, gently kneading the inner walls, bringing a little louder moan from the Tinker, whose legs were still up, began to spread out as they fell to the floor.

Periwinkle continues the labial massage for close to five minutes, taking much delight in her sisters easily recognizable relaxed moans. Stopping and pulling her fingers away, the Frost Fairy smiles as she notices the lips were a bit more puffy than she remembered and sees a steady flow of Tinker Bell's juice's leaving her, the Tinker was quite well aroused now.

Feeling ready to take the next step, Periwinkle stares at her next target, the tiny nub at the peak of the cleft, swelled and begging for attention as it struggled to free itself from its protection.

Tinker Bell only gets as far as 'Why'd you-' before the Tinker's hips flinches hard with a gasp as Periwinkle places the tip of her tongue to the nub, slowly sliding her tongue against it with a groan from Tinker Bell as she also licks back the protective covering, freeing the highly sensitive nub for another slow lick, repeating Tinker Bell's gasp and groan.

Smiling from her sister's reaction, Periwinkle makes a third, very slow lick, starting from the middle of her tongue this time as she let each tiny bump of her tongue in the path hit it's mark. With an ending flick, bringing a gasp from the Tinker, followed by her heavy breathing, Periwinkle looks to her sisters lower lips and sees them repeatedly clinching.

“You didn't climax already did you?” she asks, smiling.

“N-No... b-but I'm r-real close.”

“Guess I'm better than I thought.” comments Periwinkle lowly, before returning her tongue to the erect nub, starting at the middle again and slowly licking.

Tinker Bell's response skipped straight to groaning and Periwinkle quickly felt her sister's hands grab her head through her coat. The Tinker managed to make it to the end of another lick, however, the tip of Periwinkle's tongue doesn't leave, instead, she began to flick the nub.

One flick earned a gasp, but the second, brings the familiar, loud gasp of bliss as Tinker Bell's thighs tightly close around the Frost Fairy's head as her body shutters. However, Periwinkle wasn't done, with her sister well within her moment, she continues to flick the tiny nub with regularity, bringing repeated gasps and flinches from the Tinker.

There was enough of a delay for her to take a breath; flick, pause... flick, pause... flick, pause.

“P-Peri!” gasps out Tinker Bell between flicks.

Periwinkle manages to extend her sister's peak to a minute, however, as she hears her begin to come down from her bliss, Periwinkle's slow flicks became rapid, bringing another loud gasp from her sister.

“AHHH! P-P-Peri! Nnngh!”

The Frost Fairy continued without stop, relentlessly driving her sister's waning pleasure back up, until the Tinker's groaning began anew, which was soon followed by another loud gasp and the Tinker's body trembles intensely.

This second peak was shorter lived than the first and Periwinkle slowed her tongue as she allowed Tinker Bell to return. With a heavy sigh from the Tinker, Periwinkle pulls her tongue away with a satisfied smile on her face, though looking down, sees a sizable pool of her sisters juices, before lifting her head from the heat under the coat and seeing Tinker Bell's chest rise and fall quickly with her eyes closed.

-

“Heh, that was for not letting me rest earlier.” comments Periwinkle.

“H-Hehe... we're, even then.” Replies Tinker Bell.

“Hehehe... well, guess we're done now huh? We should meet up with our friends before they come to see what's taking us so long.”

“W-Wait... Nnngh...” replies Tinker Bell, groaning as she sits herself up. “There's one more thing I want to do.”

“Really?” asks Periwinkle, clearly expressing annoyance now. “Let's just save it for later.”

“This'll really be the last thing, I swear!” urges Tinker Bell. “Then we can go meet the others.”

“Fine...” answers Periwinkle with a sigh.

“Great! Turn around on your hands and knees.”

“Like this?” asks Periwinkle, turning around on her hands and knees with her butt facing Tinker Bell, briefly looking back.

“Yeah, that's perfect...” replies Tinker Bell, pulling her coat from her lap and positioning herself on her hands and knees behind her sister, placing her hands to the pale skin of the Frost Fairy's butt and spreading the cheeks to reveal her spotless anus.

'I wonder if Peri poops.' thinks Tinker Bell. 'Would it be warm or cold? Probably warm since she's warm inside.'

Puzzled by the spreading of her butt, Periwinkle starts to ask...

“Hey, what are you gonna- AHHH!”

-

\- Meanwhile -

“Seriously, what's taking those two so long?” comments Vidia to herself as she flies towards Periwinkle's home.

The Fast-Flyer had an idea of what could be delaying the sisters, but didn't put much stock in it, heck, it was Tinker Bell, a fairy who was more interested in finding Lost Things and inventing to realize a certain Sparrow Man liked her. However, the sisters responses to the swapping event gave more evidence towards Vidia's suspicion. The others didn't seem to notice, but Vidia certainly did, the two were clearly embarrassed by something before Tinker Bell urged them to leave.

“Heh, Tink may finally have developed interests in things besides human junk. Ohh I'd love to see her fumbling around, not knowing what's what and why things feel the way they do.”

Giggling at the idea of an inexperienced Tinker Bell trying to be intimate, Vidia notices two female Winter Fairies fly pass her, giggling as one comments...

“I didn't know she was into that sort of thing.”

Followed by the others, “Me neither.”

Only mildly curious as what the two were talking about, Vidia shrugs and continues towards Periwinkle's home.

Arriving, Vidia hovers at the front door and lifts her right hand to knock, but only gets as far stating, “Ti-” before a groan from Periwinkle hits her ears, followed by...

“Tink, that feels really weird!”

“But it feels good too, huh?” adds Tinker Bell, before Periwinkle gasps into a moan.

Vidia's cheeks redden in shock and embarrassment, but a smile quickly comes to her face.

“I KNEW it!” she whispers.

Quickly fluttering towards the window, Vidia's mind was swimming with what she could possibly see, but the sight that greeted her eyes as she peeks in, brought a shocked, reflexive gasp from the Fast-Flyer.

Periwinkle was naked on her hands and knees, with Tinker Bell behind her on her knees, wearing only her dress with her hands to the Frost Fairy's butt and her mouth pressed against a spot Vidia knew was NOT Periwinkle's labia, which was even confirmed, without a doubt as Tinker Bell pulls back, revealing her tongue licking her sisters anus.

However, the Fast-Flyer's gasp alerts the sisters as they gasp and look towards her.

“Vidia!?” gasps the two, Periwinkle scrambling to cover herself as Tinker Bell's face becomes as red as a cherry as she quickly adds...

“T-T-T-This isn't what it looks like!”

“R-Really?” asks Vidia with a smirk, recovering quickly from her shock, intrigued as to hear Tinker Bell's excuse. “From where I am, it looked like you were tongue deep in Periwinkle's butt. I seriously doubt there are Lost Things there.”

The Frost Fairy's face was just as red as her sisters as she had retrieved her dress and covers her chest and crotch.

“W-Well...” starts Tinker Bell, briefly looking to Periwinkle, who gives a little smile and nod, before Tinker Bell adds... “I-It's... p-practice...”

“Practice?” questions Vidia with a big smile. “Practice for who?”

“... Y-You.” answers Tinker Bell, looking away.

Shocked by the answer, it was Vidia's turn for her face to mirror the red of the sisters.

“W-W-What!?”

“Tink likes you.” comments Periwinkle, moving close to her embarrassed sister. “She didn't want to be inexperienced if the time came when she admitted her feelings for you.”

“Heh, s-seriously?” Replies Vidia, backing away with a frown. “A F-Fast-Flyer such as I and a Tinker? Having sex!? That's ridiculous!” she adds, before quickly flying away.

However, as Vidia sped off, tears trail down her cheeks, with a pained smile.

“I'm a horrible person.”

-

\- Periwinkle's Home -

Seconds after the Fast-Flyer leaves, Periwinkle sees tears rolling down Tinker Bell's cheeks.

“Tink...” starts Periwinkle.

“I-I should've expected that.” cries Tinker Bell. “A-All t-this has been a w-waste of t-time!”

Despite her sisters pain, Periwinkle felt a little hurt herself that Tinker Bell thought so little of what they had done and giving Tinker Bell her first time, but Periwinkle quickly figured that Tinker Bell didn't mean it, Vidia had just denied her in the worst way.

“You don't mean that Tink.” states Periwinkle, wrapping her arms around her sister, who immediately began to cry intensely, embracing her as well.

-

\- Very late that night -  
\- Tinker Bell's Home -

Asleep in bed, Tinker Bell is awakened by a knocking at her door. She attempted to ignore the person, it was too late for someone to be visiting and she was in a horrible mood from Vidia's rejection.

The stranger was persistent though...

“Go away!” declares Tinker Bell.

The knocking stops, only for a moment though, before resuming.

“I said go away!” repeats Tinker Bell, quickly growing angry.

However, this only caused the person to knock harder.

Groaning in aggravation, Tinker Bell removes herself from bed, dressed in just her green panties, too angry to care about her lack of clothing.

“That's it, I'm not in the mood for this shi-” declares Tinker Bell angrily, walking to her door before swinging it open and gasps as she sees Vidia standing in front of her, looking embarrassed and nervous, but the sight of the Fast-Flyer just brought Tinker Bell's anger to boiling as her face took on the trademark shade of Anger Red.

“Tink...” starts Vidia.

However, Vidia is interrupted with the door slamming shut.

“Fuck you!” declares Tinker Bell, heading back to her bed.

“Tink wait!” replies Vidia, hitting the door once. “I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I need to talk to you!”

“Go away!”

“Please Tink!” continues Vidia. “I feel the same way about you!”

The comment stops Tinker Bell in front of her bed, a brief surge of happiness shoots though her, before tears trail down her face with a frown.

“You're a horrible fairy! Is nothing off-limits to you!?”

“I'm not lying! This isn't one of my tricks. I wouldn't go that far. I really do feel the same about you. You just shocked me earlier and I responded by reflex, I didn't mean it. You know how I am, how would you respond if I suddenly admitted my feelings for you when you least expect it?”

'I don't know...' thinks Tinker Bell.

“I wouldn't say something horrible.” answers Tinker Bell.

“I'm sorry, really, I've been feeling horrible about it all day.”

“Really?” asks Tinker Bell.

“Yeah, I can't even sleep. I thought about doing this tomorrow, but its just been eating away at me.”

“Good.” answers Tinker Bell, grinning, before turning and walking back to her door and opening it, seeing Vidia quickly wiping her cheeks, but tears still fall from her eyes. “You're a horrible fairy...” adds Tinker Bell, briefly looking away, “But for some reason...” she continues, looking up into the Fast-Flyer's eyes, with a little smile that grows. “I still like you.”

A smile immediately comes to Vidia's face, before she hugs the Tinker, who was a little surprised and embarrassed as she realized her lack of clothing with Vidia's clothing brushing up against her nipples. Tinker Bell though, decides to ignore her lack of clothes and return the hug.

“Thank-you Tinker Bell!” replies Vidia.

“I haven't forgiven you yet.” comments Tinker Bell.

“I'll do anything to make for what I did.” replies Vidia, pulling away.

“Anything?” questions Tinker Bell, with a smirk, which brings a nervous look from Vidia as the Fast-Flyer averts her eyes for a moment.

“Crap... Y-Yeah...”

“Hmm...” hums Tinker Bell, with a hand on her chin in thought. “I don't want our new relationship secret, I want our friends to know about us.”

“W-What!?” Gasps Vidia. “I may as well tell all of Pixie Hollow about us!”

“Well, if you wanna-”

“No-no-no-no-no-no!” quickly cuts in Vidia, waving her hands in front of her. “I'll tell them, can we leave out Bobble and Clank though, possibly even Rosetta, those last two can't keep a secret to save their wings!”

“Hmm, we can leave out the guys for now, but the girls have to know, even Rosetta and ESPECIALLY Peri.” replies Tinker Bell.

“Nnngh!” groans Vidia, before her hands fall to her sides with a sigh. “Fine, I'll tell them.”

Her wings fluttering at the comment, Tinker Bell smiles and asks...

“Really?”

“Yeah, tomorrow we'll be official.” answers Vidia, looking Tinker Bell in the eyes with a little smile. 

Tinker Bell though, takes a step towards the Fast-Flyer and cups her hands to Vidia's still wet cheeks, before placing her lips to Vidia's, whose eyes widen at the action and her wings flutter, just moments later, Tinker Bell pulls back with a deep blush on her face, commenting...

“I never said when.”

“Oh thank you!” sighs Vidia.

“BUT! Peri has to know tomorrow.”

“OK, I can deal with that.” replies Vidia.

“Well then, I'll see you tomorrow.” comments Tinker Bell, stepping back with a smile, before beginning to close the door, but Vidia quickly stops her with a comment...

“H-Hey, how about I spend the night?” asks Vidia with a smile and blush.

“Seriously?” questions Tinker Bell with a chuckle. “You're lucky I gave you my first kiss.”

“That was your first kiss?” asks Vidia.

“Yep and that's all you're going to get from me until you explain your behavior to Peri and she knows about us. So, good night Vidia.” answers Tinker Bell, before she closes her door with a smile.

“Well, ok, see-ya tomorrow Tink.”

Moments after hearing her new girlfriend flying away, the emotion of what just happened fully hits, dropping Tinker Bell to her knees and sitting back on her legs as tears of happiness trail down her cheeks.

“Vidia feels the same.”

 

END


	3. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After informing her sister of her new relationship with Vidia, an eager and nervous Tinker Bell spends some alone time with the Fast-Flying fairy and discovers an unexpectedly open side of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story mentions events from the second and third Tinker Bell movies; The Lost Treasure and The Great Fairy Rescue, more-so from the latter. While there is nothing very spoilery, at the very least, after reading this story, you may not be able to watch certain scenes of The Great Fairy Rescue the same way, just a heads up.

\- The Following Morning -  
\- Tinker Bell's Home -

Waking to a new day in Pixie Hollow; snuggled up in her bed, the moment Tinker Bell's mind could form a conscious thought, a smile and giggle comes from her as she recalls the event of the previous night.

-

She was in a horrible mood from Vidia's harsh rejection of her in front of herself and her sister, not to mention the embarrassment of the Fast-Flying fairy catching her in the middle of a very private moment with her sister. Late that night, Vidia visits her and admits through tears and repeated apologies for her harsh words, that she felt the same about Tinker Bell that the Tinker felt about her. Tinker Bell was so happy with Vidia accepting her that she gave the Fast-Flyer her first kiss.

-

Now, pressing her lips together, Tinker Bell thought back to the moment her lips touched Vidia's.

'They were so soft... and smooth. I wanna kiss her again!' Excitedly turning to face her closed door and blinking opening her sleepy eyes, briefly lifting her right hand rub away the crumbs of sleep, Tinker Bell stares at her door fondly.

'It's almost too good to be true... Vidia likes me the same as I like her... and we're a couple now!'

Following a giggling of excitement, Tinker Bell removes herself from bed, standing in just her green leaf panties, lifting her arms up and extending her wings in a brief stretch.

“Nnngh... This has to be one of the best days I've had yet!” declares Tinker Bell happily as a light blush rises on her cheeks with a smile. “I never thought this would happen so soon. I'll be able to put what I've been practicing these last two weeks into action. I need to thank Queen Clarion, what happened yesterday probably would've never happened if I didn't agree to spend time with her.” 

Her smile fading a bit, Tinker Bell knew the next step she needed to take.

“I'm gonna have to stop the Lessons... I enjoy them so much, but now I have Vidia. It's sudden, but I hope Queen Clarion understands.” 

Walking to her closet and looking to her series of similar green dresses, Tinker Bell continues to think as her face reddens a bit more. 

“I wonder what kind of stuff Vidia's into... she didn't seem grossed out from what she caught me doing with Peri. I wonder if she'd let me do that to her.”

A sudden mental image of her extending her tongue out to Vidia's exposed anus flashes in Tinker Bell's mind, soon causing her to gasp as she felt a brief surge of arousal shoot through her, prompting her to press her thighs together before shaking her head, attempting to shake the thought from her mind.

“It's way too early in the day to be thinking things like that! I have to focus and get ready for work and finding more Lost Things. I'll have plenty of time later for, that...”

A second intimate image comes to the blonde's mind, Vidia lowering herself in front of her with a smile, before lifting her dress and extending her tongue out to her. The juncture between Tinker Bell's thighs flinch reflexively, before lowering her right hand and cupping herself.

“Come on, focus Tink.”

However, the contact between her legs only seems to feed her building arousal, soon bringing a sigh of submission from the Tinker.

“Looks like I don't have a choice. I have to take care of this or I'll be useless.”

Returning to her bed, sitting and spreading her legs as she lowers her right hand back between her thighs, the Tinker slowly begins rubbing herself through her panties, bringing only a quite sigh from her.

While the blonde intended to simply satisfy her body's urges quickly, it was perhaps because of the urges that a thought comes to her.

“Well, I did just wake up, it's not like I'm in a hurry...”

Deciding to make herself more comfortable, Tinker Bell relaxes back on her bed, repositioning herself with the back of her head on her pillow again and spreading her legs, as wide as they would comfortably go as she strokes the warm, soft mounds of her labia through her panties again. Seconds pass before the blonde lifts her free hand up to her left breast, squeezing it and lightly pinching her stiffening nipple with quite moan from her.

Minutes pass as the Tinker's actions continues, unchanging as she works herself up through small moans and quite breaths. Her panties, now coated with her flowing juices, slide pleasurably against her. With the additional lubrication, the blonde soon focus' on the exposed nub of her clit as she moves her panties over it with a side-to-side motion, bringing out a small groan from her as she felt the repeated jolts of pleasure with each stroke of the highly sensitive nub.

Not quite a minute passes and the blonde lowers her left hand from her chest, to the bed as the pace of her right hand quickens, bringing a little louder moan from her. Only a few moments into this though, Tinker Bell feels the twinge between her legs, warning of her approach to her moment of no return. With a groan, the blonde pulls her right hand away, closing her legs as she leans to her right, trembling a little from her interrupted pleasure.

She didn't let herself go without for long though as she lifts her left hand to her face and sticking her middle and ring fingers into her mouth; making sure they were well coated before pulling them out, lowering her hand down and under the back of her panties, between the cheeks of her butt and briefly teasing her anus, with a smile at the mildly ticklish sensation. The tease didn't last long though, her panties weren’t the only thing her juices had covered and made slick, coupled with her lubed up fingers, the Tinker circles the brown ring with her middle finger only a few times, before a reflexive coo leaves her as she slowly and gently pushes her middle and ring fingers through the tight, but welcoming ring of muscles.

Once the entirety of her two fingers reach into the warm tunnel, a quite breathe leaves the blonde as she pulls her fingers out, nearly completely, before returning them in just as slowly and gently as before, soon repeating the action. It didn't take long for the sensations and pleasure she felt slowly thrusting her fingers into her anus to reach the tingling lips of her labia, as more of her juices flows from her.

Quiet breaths and low moans leave her as she began to quicken the trusts, wet squelches reach her blushing ears as she brought herself closer and closer to her moment, all the while, being no louder than a whisper.

Feeling that twinge once again, with no intention to stop this time, Tinker Bell quickens her thrusts again, bringing a low groan from her as she quickly feels herself pass that point of no return, well on her way to her moment as the image of the Fast-Flying fairy comes to her mind.

“V-Vidia...”

Just seconds after, the Tinker groans as she felt her moment arrive, her anal ring tightening around her still thrusting fingers as her center throbs with pleasure, feeling the warmth of fresh emissions leaving her with each throb as her body shudders and shakes.

Seconds into her bliss, her continuing fingers brings a lengthy, but quite moan from her as she began thrusting her fingers quickly, attempting and succeeding in prolonging her moment, as well as briefly intensifying it. The Tinker's thrusting fingers could only do so much though as her pleasure began to wane shortly after, with it, so did the pace of her fingers, moaning as she relaxed into the afterglow of her climax. Her fingers slow to a gentle in and out, the blonde's anal ring temporarily lax from the previous stimulus. Soon, the fingers come to a stop, though remain where are as Tinker Bell relaxes with a smile.

“Ok... that's settled... now I need to clean myself up...”

The Tinker's actions betrays her statement though as her right hand moves under the front of her panties, cupping her messy lower lips and stroking herself as she began to slowly trust her fingers into her butt again with a moan.

“One more, then I'll get ready...”

Ten minutes and three orgasms later, a sweaty and messy Tinker Bell forces herself out of her now soiled bed, discarding her soaked panties and wiping her arousal emissions from herself before retrieving a clean pair of panties and one of her many green dresses. The Tinker takes slightly longer than usual to dress herself, making sure her hair was just right and her dress fitting her as usual, in the event that she unexpectedly encountered Vidia, before leaving her home.

-

Aside from her cheerfulness attracting Clank and Bobble's attention, asking her what happened to bring about her increased happiness, the blonde simply said it was a secret, but added that she'd tell them in the future.

-

\- A little pass noon -  
\- Pixie Dust Tree -

Finished with work and the sun bright in the sky, Tinker Bell traded looking for Lost Things, in favor of locating Vidia as she flies from the Pixie Dust tree, previously intending to speak with Queen Clarion, but the Queen wasn't home.

Flying pass a few branches however, Tinker Bell sees through the foliage, a large collection of Pixie Dust moving through the air a few branches to her left. Only one fairy could move in a large ball of pixie dust, which brings a smile to Tinker Bell's face and quickly heading towards the gathering of dust.

“Queen Clarion! I need to speak with you!” declares Tinker Bell with a big smile.

The collection of dust stops and Queen Clarion appears from it with a smile as Tinker Bell stops in front of her. The Queen no longer wears her usual attire, but a golden strapless dress very similar to Tinker Bell's, while the dress reaches mid-thigh, the rear of the dress extends near her feet, revealing her bare legs.

“Hello Tinker Bell.” greets Clarion warmly.

“Hi.” A light blush coming to her cheeks, Tinker Bell adds, “Are you busy?”

“No, not at the moment.” replies Clarion, her smile growing a little. “You seem a bit happier than usual, something good happen?”

“Something wonderful!” answers Tinker Bell happily, soon taking a brief look around, seeing that no one else was in the immediate area, before moving a little closer to Clarion and adding, “Vidia and I are a couple now!” bringing a small gasp from the Queen.

“Oh, that's wonderful!” praises Clarion.

“And I have you to thank for it!” states Tinker Bell, before delightfully surprising Clarion a little as she hugs her briefly, before continuing... “If it wasn't for our, uh, Lessons...” very briefly looking away with brighter blush and smile. “I would still be dreaming about Peri... and Vidia, but yesterday I decided to talk to Peri about my desire, which eventually lead to Vidia admitting that she felt the same about me that I do about her.”

“I'm very happy for you Tinker Bell.”

“Thanks, but, there's something else I need to tell you.” comments Tinker Bell, now looking a little nervous.

Clarion though continues to smile and comments...

“You want to end our arrangement, right?”

“Y-Yeah, it's just, now that-” starts Tinker Bell, before Clarion lifts her right hand, signaling the Tinker to stop, before she speaks...

“You don't have to explain yourself, I understand.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I have no place in your relationship. I do have a final question for you though, did you enjoy our time together?” replies Clarion, smiling with a light blush on her cheeks.

“Oh yes, I loved it! You've shown me so much in such a short time. I'll always be grateful for that. I have a question though too, what was the next Lesson going to be?”

“Heh, I've never told you in advance before and I'm not going to start now. Besides, telling you now would only tease you with something that won't happen.”

“Aww.”

“You now have Vidia to teach you and perhaps, maybe you could teach her a few things.”

“Yeah... you're right.” comments Tinker Bell with a smile. “By the way, I like the dress you're wearing.”

“Really?” questions Clarion, turning around once. “I must thank you again Tinker Bell, ever since I started trying new options, I've been getting a lot of positive comments. Milori even has a few favorites.”

“That's great! I'm happy I as able to help you in some way, even if it's something small.”

-

Shortly after her chat with the Queen, flying over a flowery field, Tinker Bell is delighted as she sees Vidia collecting pollen from flowers, before flying to a pathway where a group of pots were neatly placed beside each other.

Tinker Bell was about to hurry down and greet her new girlfriend, but a sudden memory flashed in her mind from the mirroring action the Fast-Flyer was doing, unaware of the Tinker's presence. Tinker Bell waits until Vidia fills the pots, before calling her name as she flies down to Vidia's right, who smiles at her.

“Hey Tink.”

“Hey...” a light blush rising on her cheeks, “Are you almost done here?”

“Yeah, got one more set to do and I'll be done with this particular job and on to the next.” answers Vidia, then proudly adding, “But I'm ahead of schedule though, as usual, so I can take a break and spend a little time with my girlfriend.”

Tinker Bell's cheeks redden considerably from Vidia's remark, briefly lowering her gaze.

“Hehehe... it's weird hearing you call me that.”

“Heh, well you better get used to it, you're my girlfriend and I'm yours.” with a little color coming to her cheeks, Vidia places her left hand to her hip and continues, “I do have a comment to make though.”

“What?”

“I don't think it was very nice of you to give me your first kiss without me knowing, it's been bugging me, I want a redo.”

“R-Really!?” asks Tinker Bell with surprise. She wanted to kiss Vidia again, but didn't think she'd get the chance so soon.

“Yeah, heh, why so shocked? It's a normal thing couples do.”

“I-I just wasn't expecting it, you w-wanna do it right here, in the open?”

“Well not completely open...” answers Vidia as she reaches her left hand out and taking Tinker Bell's right, leading her into the grass.

Once hidden, Vidia places a hand to Tinker Bell's cheek, both fairies blushing and smiling, with the blonde's heart racing in excitement as she sees Vidia lean towards her. Closing her eyes and puckering her lips to meet Vidia's, the contact brings a surge of excitement rushing through the Tinker, soon lifting both of her hands to Vidia's cheeks as her wings flutter.

'They're as soft as last night!' thinks Tinker Bell with delight.

The two fairy's give a small moan, though hearing the moan from Vidia, Tinker Bell opens her left eye, seeing Vidia had closed hers as well. Barely a second passes after Tinker Bell closes her eye before both open with shock as she felt Vidia angle her head a bit before the purple-haired fairy's tongue part her lips and reach into her mouth, licking once at her own tongue before Tinker Bell abruptly ends the kiss as she backs away a step, placing her right hand over her mouth.

“W-What are you doing!?” gasps Tinker Bell.

“Heh, what do you mean, 'what am I doing'?” asks Vidia with a smile. “I'm kissing you.”

“But you had your tongue in my mouth.” comments Tinker Bell, lowering hand from her mouth.

Tinker Bell sees Vidia give her an odd look, before grinning and giggling.

“Oh wow, you don't know what a tongue kiss is!?” giggles Vidia, before placing her right hand to Tinker Bell's left shoulder. “It's only the most basic act of affection couples do sweetie.”

“Well excuse me for not knowing...” comments Tinker Bell, with a slightly annoyed frown as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I've never kissed anyone before you. Heck, two weeks ago, I didn't know how good it felt to stick things in my butt!” However, the ending comment brings her face to a bright blush. “N-n-no! I didn't mean to say that!”

“Hehe, it's ok Tink. Peri was able to open you up, in more ways than one. I'm looking forward to see what you've been practicing with her for the pass two weeks.”

“Huh? That was the only time I've done something like that with Peri.” comments Tinker Bell, bringing a brief look of surprise from Vidia, though the Fast-Flyer quickly grins.

“Oh... reeeeally? So the pass two weeks you've been learning naughty things from someone else, all for me?”

The Tinker gasps and slaps her hands over her mouth as her blushing face brightens.

“Who is it Tink? Whose been filling that innocent mind of yours with naughty things like sticking stuff up your butt and tongue diving into your sister's?”

“I-I can't say, I promised them I wouldn't.”

“That's not good Tink. We're a couple now, you can't keep secrets from me.” comments Vidia, smiling as she steps towards the Tinker and taking her hand and pulls them down from her mouth, though holds on to her hands.

“I'm sorry, I promised...” replies Tinker Bell, averting her eyes.

“Promised huh?” releasing the blonde's hands, and placing her left to her hip and her right to her chin, Vidia thinks out loud... “Two weeks... so someones been teaching you for two weeks... What happened two weeks ago...”

With the few brief moments Vidia thought to herself, Tinker Bell was raking her brain trying to come up with some excuse, but she didn't have the time before Vidia gasps...

“I don't believe it! But it makes sense! The Queen!?”

“W-What!? N-n-no!” stutters out Tinker Bell. “W-Why would the Queen do something like that with me!? S-She has Lord Milori!”

“Heh, two weeks ago, you wondered if the Queen had legs, you said you'd try my idea and look under her dress- Did you?” comments Vidia, leaning towards Tinker Bell with a grin.

“N-No! O-Of course not! I wouldn't do something like that to the Queen!”

“Heh, well, whether you did or didn't, that very next day, everyone was talking about the change in Queen Clarion's dress, she was actually showing her legs. Coincidence? I think not! Plus, I noticed at least twice, Viola leading you towards the Pixie Dust Tree. You're the Queen's newest plaything aren’t you!?”

While Tinker Bell is embarrassed by Vidia's accuracy, her ending comment brings a gasp from her.

“Heh, that's right Tink, it's not a secret. It's more of an unspoken fact that she invites fairies to her place for very 'Un-queenly' acts. Viola herself is much more than her assistant, heh, I'm sure her mouth isn't the only place that horn of her's goes. Though ever since the freeze with the Queen revealing her relationship with Lord Milori, there hasn't been any talk of her nightly invites. I guess that's to be expected though, she can go to Lord Milori now. What I'm shocked by though is why the Queen would choose you.”

“Geez, well thanks.” comments Tinker Bell with a frown, bringing a blush to Vidia cheeks and a nervous chuckle.

“Heh, sorry about that last comment, habits are hard to break.”

“Anyway, I'm not involved with Queen Clarion anymore, now that we're together, I told her I wanted to end our arrangement.”

“Arrangement? Wow... well I have a question I've been wondering about though and now that I have a girlfriend whose been with the Queen, I'd like to know, is she a screamer?”

“I'm not answering that!” gasps Tinker Bell, 

“Oh come on, the Queen rarely ever raises her voice, even when she's angry. She must save it for when she's in her bed, right?”

Vidia's persistence brings a smile to the Tinker though. “Wait, why would you have to ask that? Surely a Fast-Flyer such as you would draw the Queen's attention.”

“Uh, well...” starts Vidia, blushing nervously.

“Queen Clarion's never chosen you, has she?” asks Tinker Bell with a grin.

“So what if she hasn't, it's not that big of a deal. I just wondered if she's a screamer.”

“Heh, are you?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

“I will eventually.”

“Heh, not until we visit your sister though, right?” questions Vidia with a smirk as she walks pass Tinker Bell and back onto the pathway.

“Right.” answers Tinker Bell, following Vidia.

“Well...” starts Vidia, standing in front of the pots and using her control of the wind, lifts them in the air. “Give me an hour and I'll be done for the day and we can visit Peri.”

“Great, the sooner we can explain this to her, the better.”

“And the sooner we can do more than kiss.” comments Vidia with a smirk, bringing a smile and renewed blush to Tinker Bell's cheeks.

-

\- A little over an hour later -

While intending to visit Peri with just each other, Tinker Bell and Vidia cross paths with Fawn, who after learning the two were heading to the Winter Woods, invites herself along, wanting to play with the animals.

The three were currently flying to the border, dressed warmly for the cold, Tinker Bell between the two, Vidia to her left and Fawn to her right.

“It's a little odd that you two are going to the Winter Woods together.” comments Fawn.

A very brief wave of nervousness runs through Tinker Bell, before replying...

“Well we just have something to talk to Peri about.”

“Oh, do you mind if I ask what about?”

Tinker Bell was about to answer, but Vidia beats her to it...

“Yes, we do, it's between us and Peri.”

“Fine.” comments Fawn with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

The three soon reaches the border and after getting their wings frosted, fly deeper into the Winter Woods, with Fawn parting from them shortly after.

-

\- Winter Woods -

“Now we just have to find Peri...” comments Tinker Bell.

“Heh, you two wouldn't happen to be able to talk to each other in your mind would you? That would make it a lot easier.”

“I'm pretty sure we can't.” answers Tinker Bell with a smirk.

“Have you tried? That sounds more believable than that swapping event yesterday.”

“Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you...” starts Tinker Bell.

“Tell me what?”

“I figured out our swapping.”

“Really?” asks Vidia, stopping as Tinker Bell continues flying a short distance ahead before returning in front of her.

“Yeah, it turns out, if we desire it strong enough, we can appear right next to the other. We found out that there's a minimum distance we have to be away from each other for it to work. I don't know if there's a maximum distance though.”

“Wow, so why did you two swap places then, did you figure that out?”

“Uh, yeah...” answers Tinker Bell, with a smile and blush rising on her cheeks.

“Well? Are you gonna tell me?”

“It's... embarrassing.”

“Ohhh, then I really want to know now! Come on, out with it!” states Vidia cheerfully.

“Ok, well, we were both thinking and wanting similar things at the same time.”

“What kind of things?” asks Vidia with a grin and she moves a little closer to Tinker Bell.

“Hehe... well, I won't say what Peri's was thinking, but for me... for a while now, I've had dreams about Peri that I've wanted to act out.”

“Ohhhh... your own sister? Naughty...”

“A-Anyway...” resumes Tinker Bell, backing away from Vidia a bit with an embarrassed smile. “I decided to confront Peri about it, I wanted to put an end to it, the dreams were getting more and more, vivid... whether she said yes or no, I'd be able to put it behind me.”

“Heh, instead, you put yourself behind Peri's.” teases Vidia, bringing a groan from the blonde. “Seriously though, where did you learn to lick another person's butt? It's definitely not something the Queen would teach you.”

“Are you disgusted by it?” asks Tinker Bell, her frown fading for a look of worry.

“Oh, no, it's nothing like that. Everyone has at least one weird thing they're into, in my opinion anyway. I'm just surprised that licking that particular place is yours, by the way, did you brush your teeth this morning?”

“O-Of course I did!” declares Tinker Bell, her face turning a bright shade of red from what Vidia was implying, though Tinker Bell soon groans, turning around and continuing ahead, commenting, “Let's just find Peri.”

-

\- Frost Forest -

The two decide to head to the Frost Forest, figuring Periwinkle was likely to be there at the current time.

Arriving, the two run into Gliss and Spike, literally for Tinker Bell and Gliss. A snowball whizzes pass the Tinker's face, hearing the energetic Frost Fairies voice declare, “Missed me!”

Tinker Bell turns to face the direction the snowball came from at the same time Spike is heard declaring...

“Watch out!”

Tinker Bell has just enough time to see a giggling Gliss speeding towards her, who looks ahead from Spike's warning and also has just enough time to gasp before crashing into the Tinker and the two fall from the sky to the soft snow.

Dazed, but unhurt, Tinker Bell finds herself atop Gliss, lifting her head from the Frost Fairy's chest, Tinker Bell sits up over Gliss' legs, who opens her eyes and looks to Tinker Bell with a smile.

“Hehe, sorry about that.”

“That's ok.” comments Tinker Bell, before removing herself from her friend and getting to her feet and helping Gliss to hers, as Vidia and Spike land next to them.

“Are you two alright?” asks Vidia.

“Yeah.” answers Tinker Bell with a smile, brushing some snow from herself. “Nothing's broken.”

“All fine here!” adds Gliss cheerfully.

“Well that's good.” comments Spike. “So, Tinker Bell and Vidia, what are you here for?”

“Oh!” gasps Gliss, hopping up and down excitedly, before grabbing Vidia by the shoulders. “Wanna join our snowball fight?”

“Heh, I think I'll pass.”

“Actually...” starts Tinker Bell. “We were looking for Peri, do you know where she is?”

“You just missed her.” comments Spike. “I'm surprised you didn't run into her on your way here. She had a tear in her dress so she went home to fix it.”

“Oh, ok.” replies Tinker Bell.

-

\- Periwinkle's Home -

Her wings glowing as she nears her sisters home, Tinker Bell knocks on the door a couple of times, before announcing herself...

“Hey Peri, it's your sister, I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh, ok, just a sec.” answers Periwinkle from inside.

After a few moments, the door opens, with Periwinkle fully dressed and greeting her sister with a smile.

“Hi Tink- What's SHE doing here!?” greets Periwinkle, before gasping as her smile fades at the sight of Vidia and frowns at the purple-haired fairy.

“It's the surprise.” answers Tinker Bell. “We're a couple now!”

While Vidia blushed at the announcement, Periwinkle's response was not what Tinker Bell expected.

“What!?” she gasps, clearly shocked and angry, though Tinker Bell quickly attempts to calm her sister.

“I know it's a shock after what happened yesterday-”

“She rejected you in the worse way possible!” declares Periwinkle. “How can you two be together after that!?”

“We'll explain, can we come in?”

Periwinkle eyes Vidia disapprovingly for a moment, before moving aside, allowing them in, as she stares daggers into Vidia and folding her arms over her chest.

“You see...” starts Tinker Bell, before Vidia, standing to her left, places a hand to the blonde's shoulder and interrupts.

“Wait, let me. Periwinkle, as Tink's sister, you have every right to feel the way you do towards me after yesterday.”

“Do you realize how much you hurt Tink from that horrible comment!?” declares Peri. “She was crushed, she kept crying and crying! She loves you and you said such a horrible, horrible thing!”

“I didn't mean it.” answers Vidia, looking hurt from the comment, briefly looking to Tinker Bell, whose gaze is lowered with her cheeks a bright red. “I know what I said was horrible, but I was shocked and responded by reflex.”

“THAT was your reflexive response!?” gasps Periwinkle. “That's even worse!”

“I feel the same about Tink that she does about me!” declares Vidia, now her face was a bright red.

“What?” questions Periwinkle, looking both, surprised and confused as she lowers her hands.

“I kept it to myself, I never thought Tink would share the same feelings for me. I know I'm not very easy to get along with. With my habit of picking on others and taking delight in the misfortune of others, particularly Tink, I never thought she'd think of me like that. But, I partly picked on Tink because I liked her.”

While Tinker Bell smiles from Vidia's ending comment, Periwinkle looks only a bit less angry, so Vidia continues...

“I felt horrible for what I said, so last night, I went to Tink's place. I admitted my feelings for her and kept saying I'm sorry.”

At this, Tinker Bell adds, with a grin...

“You should've seen her, Vidia was crying her eyes out.”

“N-No I wasn't.” comments Vidia.

“I still find this a bit... unbelievable...” comments Periwinkle, before looking to her sister and adding, “So Vidia comes to your place late at night begging for forgiveness and you just accept?”

Vidia though mutters to herself, “I don't think I was begging...” a small gasp leaves her as Tinker Bell jabs her in the side.

“Well...” starts Tinker Bell. “It's not like I immediately forgave her, I still haven't, this meeting is part of Vidia's apology. She said she'd do anything.”

Vidia groans and comments, “Did you really have to mention that part?”

“So...” starts Periwinkle. “Part of Vidia's apology is revealing your relationship to your friends?”

“No!” quickly answers Vidia, with her face reddening with a nervous smile. “I-I mean, that'll happen with time, but for now, Tink wanted me to explain myself to you.”

“Oh... wait, you're not gonna tell the others today?”

“I just want our relationship to stay quite for now, I don't want it to be a big deal.” comments Vidia.

Periwinkle's frown returns from Vidia's remark.

“What are you talking about!? It IS a big deal! Why WOULDN”T you want others knowing you're together!?” states Periwinkle, though seeing the Fast-Flyer, avert her eyes, Periwinkle gasps. “Are you embarrassed about being with Tink?”

“No! Of course not!” quickly answers Vidia, though looking away nervously as she continues, “Well, maybe a little...” with Periwinkle gasping at the addition, Vidia further adds to her comment, “But let me explain! I've built up this image-”

“I can't believe you!” snaps Periwinkle. “What others think of you is more important than Tink!?”

“N-No, it's not like that!”

“Peri...” comments Tinker Bell, stepping forward and placing a hand to her sister's shoulder. “Calm down.”

“No!” declares Periwinkle, shrugging off Tinker Bell's hand. “Vidia just admitted to being embarrassed to be seen with you as a couple! How are you OK with that!?”

“Because I partly agree with Vidia.”

“W-What!?”

“This is so sudden for the both of us, if we just went and told everybody, it probably would turn into a bigger deal than we'd like. So, taking it slow wouldn't hurt, it'll give us time to get comfortable with each other.”

A moment after Tinker Bell's comment, Periwinkle closes her eyes, takes a slow breath and sighs with a slump of her shoulders.

“You're right.” replies Periwinkle. “Sorry for losing it, after the event yesterday and what happen late last night between you two, you probably do want some time to yourself for it all to soak in.” she adds, before looking to Vidia. “I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you.”

“That's alright.” replies Vidia with a smile. “You're just concerned for your sister. If I had a sister, I'd want her to care about me like you do for Tink.”

“Hehe...” chuckles Tinker Bell. “One of you is enough.”

“Of course, any sister of mine would have to be at least as great as I am.” adds Vidia happily. “With a talent to match.”

The comment brings a little chuckle from Tinker Bell and Periwinkle, before the Frost Fairy asks...

“Hey Vidia, if you don't mind me asking, when did you first develop feelings for Tink? Yesterday, she told me...” Looking to her sister though, Peri gasps and states. “Oh, I'm sure Tink would rather say.”

“No, no, you can tell her what I said if you want.” replies Tinker Bell, blushing brightly, before Vidia comments with her hands to her hips and a smirk...

“I don't think so, you should tell me something like that yourself.”

“Fine...” answers Tinker Bell with a sigh. “...as long as you agree to do the same.”

“Ok.”

“Well, it started shortly after the Autumn Revelry, we began spending more time together. I realized while you are a little hard to get along with sometimes, you're actually a nice person deep down.”

Vidia cheeks redden at this comment, briefly averting her eyes, muttering, “I'm not that nice of a person.”

“Heh, you are, even if you deny it, you just have your own way of showing it. Anyway, it was my first summer visit to the Mainland that my feelings for you strengthened to what they eventually became now.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah...” answers Tinker Bell, blushing brightly as she looks away with a large smile on her face. “It was the event with Lizzie's dad, when you risked your life to save me. The thought of what would happen to you and never seeing you again, I just couldn't accept it.”

“Oh... well...” comments Vidia, chuckling nervously. “A-Anyone would've done the same. I'm not so evil as to just watch a fellow fairy get captured by humans, I'm gonna help in some way.”

“Maybe, but it was you who risked your life.”

Vidia gives an embarrassed chuckle, before turning and walking to Periwinkle's bed and sitting, with a sigh. The sisters walk in front of her and the Frost Fairy asks...

“So what about you Vidia?”

“Well...” starts Vidia, looking down to the floor. “It was after the Autumn Revelry... In all the years, no one thought to break up the Moonstone...”

The comment brings a nervous giggle from the Tinker.

“The Moonstone?” questions Periwinkle. “Oh, I read about that! When the light of the moon hits it, it's creates blue pixie dust that renews the Pixie Dust Tree.”

“Yeah, and Tink's scepter, with all the pieces of the Moonstone, created the most blue pixie dust ever. It was that event that made me realize how great a Tinker she is. Unless I have to, I prefer to associate myself with the best of the best and Tink's certainly the best Tinker Fairy I've met.”

“So that's why we started hanging out together more after the Revelry.” comments Tinker Bell, with a little frown and her hands to her hips.

“At the start, yeah, but over time, I came to find out how nice of a person you are. But you're not exactly easy to get along with either; you have a pretty short fuse...” Looking to Periwinkle, Vidia comments with a smile. “And watch out if you're near her when an invention of hers fails, which they usually do the first time, especially the bigger ones.”

Giggling from Vidia's comment, Periwinkle sees Tinker Bell groaning with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Anyway...” starts Vidia. “I started to have a little inkling of feelings for Tink as we got to know each other more, but pushed those thoughts away, I didn't think Tink would have those sorts of feelings about me with the way I act. Plus, I still had the mindset that she was below me. But, it was her first summer visit to the Mainland that brought those feelings right back and even stronger.”

“Really?” asks Tink. “Was it when you risked your life for me?”

“No, it was before that...after I accidentally trapped you in that small house Lizzie made and followed her back home, I saw all those winged creatures in those display cases.” answers Vidia, sadly.

“Oh... that...” replies Tinker Bell lowly, before Peri asks...

“What do you mean on display?”

“Well...” starts Tinker Bell. “Lizzie's dad studies insects and animals and... he has this wall of various winged insects pinned to the back of display cases by their wings.”

“That's horrible!” gasps Periwinkle, “Were they alive, or...” 

“No, they weren’t.” answers Tinker Bell sadly.

“I don't know if I should be relieved by that or sad.” comments Periwinkle. “They're not suffering, but, their not alive ether.” 

Vidia then continues...

“The thought of Tink being on display like that, it was horrifying. It was shortly after that, that I accepted my feelings for you and while I didn't come straight out to you Tink, figuring you'd just reject me, my teasing got a little more, touchy. Then, after the Freeze and you revealed your broken wing...” explains Vidia, before sighing and continuing. “It's just been an up and down ride of emotions for me.”

“Awww...” comments Periwinkle.

Vidia though, is a little surprised when Tinker Bell kneels down in front of her and embraces her in a hug.

“I had no idea you felt that way about me for so long. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner.”

“Heh, well, better late than never.”

“Yeah.” 

Tinker Bell lifts her right hand to Vidia's cheeks, smiling at her before placing her lips to Vidia's, the two closing their eyes and Tinker Bell surprising Vidia a bit as she was the first to reach her tongue into Vidia's mouth.

However, as the two enjoyed the moment, Periwinkle's cheeks redden from the display she was seeing and turns away to give the two a little privacy, though the white-haired fairy stole a few glances, smiling at the two.

Tinker Bell soon ends the kiss as she pulls away, her tongue briefly extended as a small trail of their mixed saliva connect them for a few moments, before the Tinker giggles, her face a bright red from both, embarrassment and the brief surge of arousal she felt. The Tinker wanted the Fast-Flyer, in the most intimate way, however, the chill on her cheeks immediately reminds her of where she was, causing her to gasp and look back to Periwinkle.

“Oh! S-Sorry about that Peri! I shouldn't do something like that in someone else's home!”

Turning around to face her sister and Vidia, Periwinkle just smiles.

“That's ok, as long as you two don't do more than kiss, I'm fine with it, I think it's sweet.”

“Well...” starts Vidia with a grin. “Since you're her sister, I could make an exception if you wanted to join us.”

“Vidia!” gasps Tinker Bell, shocked by Vidia's boldness to suggest such a thing.

Periwinkle though only giggles embarrassingly and averts her eyes, while Vidia, looks to Tinker Bell with a grin.

“What? After what you two did yesterday, what's the problem? Maybe I'd like to see you two go at it, it could be what I'm into, watching.”

“I-I'll pass for now.” answers Periwinkle.

“Ohh, for now, huh?” questions Vidia, bringing a bright blush to Periwinkle's face.

“U-Uh, I meant I'll just pass!”

“Sure you did... by the way, how did it feel when Tink was licking your butt?”

-

\- About twenty minutes later -  
\- Pass the border -

Deciding to leave Periwinkle shortly after, Tinker Bell and Vidia were just seconds pass the border before the blonde comments, embarrassed and annoyed...

“I still can't believe you would ask Peri that!”

“Oh come on, I was only teasing.” comments Vidia, poking Tinker Bell in the side, making her flinch.

“Group sex with my sister? Geez, I never thought you'd be so open about this kind of stuff.”

“What reason is there not to be when I'm alone with my girlfriend?” 

“What if Peri actually said yes?”

“Then it would be up to you whether we'd do it. But like I said though, Periwinkle would be the exception, I'm not sharing you with anyone else.”

Vidia's ending comment brings a little smile to the Tinker.

“I'm not quite sure how I should feel about that, we just became a couple and you're already suggesting something like that.”

Vidia giggles before taking Tinker Bell by the hand and stopping her, commenting... “I can see how that would be a bit rude, I'm sorry.”

“... I forgive you.”

“Good, well then, how about you show me what you've been learning?”

“W-W-What!? N-Now? Here!?” gasps Tinker Bell, her face a bright red.

“Heh, well not here right now, meet me at my place in about thirty minutes.”

“B-But it's the middle of the day!”

“That didn't stop you with Periwinkle.” comments Vidia, silencing Tinker Bell. “Heh, here's a lesson from me to you Tink; It's never too early or late, as long as you're willing, are you?” 

 

“...Y-Yea...” answers Tinker Bell shyly. 

“Hehe...” flying a little ways from the Tinker, Vidia turns back and adds, “My place, thirty minutes.” before flying off.

\- About fifteen minutes later -

After returning home and changing clothes, even panties, Tinker Bell was quite nervous about the meeting with Vidia and decided to ask her only friend who had any relation to this.

After searching a few lakes and streams, Tinker Bell finds her friend Silvermist, happily skating along the water's surface of a stream, with hops and twirls.

“Hey Sil!” calls Tinker Bell, flying down to the Water Fairy and following beside her.

“Hi Tink.”

“Hi, I need to ask you a personal question.”

“Oh...” replies Silvermist, before making her way to the edge of the stream and hopping onto dry land. “Ok.” she adds with a smile.

“Ok, well...” starts Tinker Bell, standing in front of her friend as her cheeks began to quickly redden. “This is probably a silly question too, but, have you ever, been with another fairy, privately?”

“... Oh!” gasps Silvermist with a little coloring coming to her cheeks now, looking a bit embarrassed by the unexpected question. “Uh... why do you ask?”

“Well...” Starts Tinker Bell, beginning to twiddle her fingers. “Let's just pretend I had a date with a fairy earlier, who I like and they invite me to their place for... yanno... is there anything I should or shouldn't do?”

With this comment, Silvermist's face lights up with excitement as her wings flutter.

“He finally did it!? Terrance asked you out and you two went on a date!?”

“W-W-What!? N-N-No! T-This is pretend! A what if scenario! Completely fake!” declares Tinker Bell as her face turns a bright red.

“Hehehehe... Ok, Ok... I got ya...” replies Silvermist with a wink, which brings a low groan from the blonde. “Well, the most important thing above all else, is make sure you have clean undies! Or, no undies works too if you wanna be daring.”

“U-Uh, I think that might send the wrong message. I wouldn't want to seem THAT eager, especially for the first time.”

“Hmm, you're probably right about that, well for sure you have to take a bath and make sure you're clean and smell good; oh, wait, some people like the natural scent... does this 'pretend person' have a preference?”

“I... don't know.” answers Tinker Bell, soon thinking, 'I don't have enough time to take a full bath.' before asking, “How about you tell me about your first experience?”

“Hehehe... T-That wouldn't help at all.” replies Silvermist, her blush brightening. “I was a mess. The best overall advice I could give is to just take your time and have fun. Try not to worry too much about if you're doing something right, if this pretend person is more experienced and nice, they'll take the lead and teach you all kinds of things. Part of the fun is discovering all the little special spots on your partners body. Oh and make sure you tell'em to be gentle! Sparrow Men can be so impatient some times.”

“U-Uh, ok, that's some good advice, thanks Sil.” replies Tinker Bell, before flying away, while the Water Fairy watches her friend fly off with a big smile.

“I'm so happy for them! Oh, I should tell the others...” Silvermist lifts herself into the air, but pauses after a few seconds. “Wait, I'm sure Tink wouldn't want me telling everybody... but I want to tell SOMEONE!”

Just moments later, the Water Fairy spots a frog resting on a Lilly-pad further down the stream, and happily heads towards the amphibian.

“Hello! Do you have a moment?”

-

Meanwhile, Tinker Bell sighs as she fly's from her friend, the Water Fairy offered some good advice, but she was quite sure she had admitted to Sil she had an intimate date with a fairy, quite possibly Terrence.

“I don't think Sil would go spreading the news around.”

While not having time for a full bath, Tinker Bell manages a brief spot washing under her arms, her labia and her butt.

-

\- Vidia's Home -

Arriving at her girlfriends door step, it was easy to guess why Vidia chose her home, as the Fast-Flyer lived alone, away from others and curious eyes.

After a calming breath and giving herself a quick once-over, Tinker Bell knocks twice on the door.

“Vidia? It's me, Tink.”

“Coming...” cheerfully answers Vidia from the other side.

Once the door opens, a shocking sight greets Tinker Bell's eyes.

“V-Vidia!?”

Standing in front of her, was a smiling, blushing Vidia, wearing only a single piece of clothing, a pair of purple leaf panties, proudly presenting her tall, slender frame to the blonde.

“Hello Tinker Bell.”

“V-Vidia... w-what... why aren't you wearing anything!?” asks Tinker Bell, her face reddening at the sight of the near-naked fairy.

“Heh, we both know what's going to happen here...” answers Vidia, taking Tinker Bell by the hand and leading her into her home as she closes her door. “I'm just cutting out some of the steps.”

“O-Oh...” comments Tinker Bell, taking a few steps away towards the bed. “What's gonna happen?”

“I told you, I want you to show me some of the things you've learned.” answers Vidia, walking up to Tinker Bell and lifting her right hand to her cheek.

“Oh, r-right...”

However, Tinker Bell takes another few steps back, prompting Vidia's wondering gaze.

“Is something wrong, you seem more nervous than usual.”

“W-Well, your lack of clothes is a shock.”

“Oh, am I coming on too strong for you?”

“Just a bit.”

“Oh, well it's a good thing I didn't go with my original plan of greeting you completely naked.”

“Hehe, I dunno if I'd be able to handle a shock like that.”

“Well then...” starts Vidia, walking pass Tinker Bell, who turns to see her sitting on her bed and patting the spot to her left. “How about we start off a bit slow, some kissing again? You seemed to like that.”

“Heh... ok.” replies Tinker Bell, joining Vidia on the bed and staring into her eyes.

Vidia is the first to lift her right hand to Tinker Bell's cheek, before the blonde does the same as they lean towards the other and their lips meet in the middle, before tongues are quickly added, started by Tinker Bell.

Vidia soon giggles into the kiss from Tinker Bell's eagerness with her tongue, tickling the roof of her mouth, though Vidia returned the eagerness, resulting in a heated kissing match with moans leaving them both.

Tinker Bell soon flinches and gives a muffled gasps as she feels Vidia's right hand lower from her cheek, travel down over her left breast, giving it a brief squeeze and carress, before continuing down, pass her belly and to her legs, slipping between her thighs and moving under her dress. Vidia's hand pauses briefly though from the spot between her legs and Tinker Bell quickly figured the purple-haired fairy was waiting for a sign from her to continue, which she soon gives as she parts her thighs a little.

Another flinch comes from the Tinker as she feels Vidia's fingers reach that private place and briefly teases her through her panties. The Fast—Flyer's fingers moving up and down along the soft mound, so gently and lightly, that it was a little ticklish. The tease continues long enough to prompt Tinker Bell to end the kiss, moaning softly as she shutters lightly from the small, but persistent rippling of pleasure from her center, before cooing as Vidia palms her.

“You're so hot Tink...” comments Vidia in a near whisper and smile. “How about giving it some air?”

“O-Ok...” replies Tinker Bell, before lowering her hands under her dress as Vidia pulls her hand away, allowing Tinker Bell to pull her panties down her legs, to her knees, where Vidia finishes for her and pulls the small undergarment pass her knees, letting them fall to the floor at her feet.

With her skirt bunched up further on her hips, Tinker Bell realizes how close she was to exposing herself and lowers her left hand down to the bed between her thighs, before Vidia grasps her right thigh and pulls her legs apart a little more with a chuckle, seeing a bit of the Tinker's right lip.

“Hehe, no sense hiding yourself now.”

“I-It's still a bit embarrassing...” comments Tinker Bell with a little smile.

“Well then...” starts Vidia, stroking the blonde's inner thigh. “What can I do to calm you down?”

“I dunno... it's just, I've been looking forward to this for a long time... and now, it's happening.”

“Oh....” comments Vidia with a smile, pulling her hand from Tinker Bell's inner thigh and resting on the top before asking... “Do you want to do this later? If you're not ready-”

“N-No! That's not what I'm trying to say. I'm just, nervous.”

“Heh, two weeks with the Queen and then your sister yesterday, but your nervous with me? It's kinda sweet actually.”

Vidia lifts her hand from the Tinker's thigh and playfully pokes her right breast, bringing a small gasp and giggle from her as Tinker Bell lifts her right hand to her teased breast.

“Like you were probably any better your first time.” comments Tinker Bell with a smirk. “How did you lose your virginity anyway?”

“Oh, so you just assume I'm not a virgin?” asks Vidia, smiling as well.

“Heh, with the way you've been acting, it would be a shock if you were.”

“Hehe... you're right Tink.” answers Vidia, before placing her right hand to her chest and commenting proudly, “Of course a fairy such as I wouldn't be a virgin, BUT, no fairy or Sparrow Man is worthy enough for my virginity.”

“So...” starts Tinker Bell, a little puzzled by Vidia's conflicting statement.

“I took my own virginity.” states Vidia.

“Oh, heh, strangely, that doesn't surprise me with you. Did it hurt?”

“Yeah, but not all that much. I did it with my fingers, what about you? Heh, I'm sure a Tinker as great as you has a nice collection 'helpers'.”

“U-Uh...” starts Tinker Bell, her face reddening considerably from Vidia's assumption. “Yeah... about that...” she adds, closing her thighs around her hand between her legs.

“Huh? What's wrong?” asks Vidia.

“Well, I haven't, yet...” comments Tinker Bell, averting her eyes.

Vidia's eyes though soon widen as a chuckle comes from her.

“You're joking right? After the Queen and your sister, you still have it!?”

Tinker Bell gives a simple nod.

“Why?”

“Well, it's actually a bit of a long story, but to make it simple, I didn't see the need.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah, but it was when I was with Queen Clarion, who told me how important it is that I choose someone special to give my virginity to, so, the person I chose to save it for, is you.”

Looking towards the Fast-Flyer, Tinker Bell sees her face was a bright red, before turning her gaze from her.

“I-Is that so... hehehe...”

“Do you not want to take it?” asks Tinker Bell, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Well, I wouldn't say that... it's just, this adds an important new step that I'm not sure I'm ready to take. This would've been much easier if you had just taken your own virginity.”

“Wow...” comments Tinker Bell, with a slight frown, lifting her hand from between her legs and folding her arms over her chest. “You're so thoughtful of my feelings. It's a bad thing that I want you to take my virginity.”

“I didn't say it was a bad thing.” comments Vidia, looking back to her frowning girlfriend. “If you want to give it to me, then I'll take it, but, not right now.”

“Well, that's good enough for me.” replies Tinker Bell, lowering her hands to her lap, before Vidia sighs.

“Ok then, where were we... oh, you were too embarrassing to show yourself. Alright, I have an idea, how about you tell me what you want me to do?”

“Well... starts Tinker Bell, with a smile returning to her face and shifting her thighs a bit from her building arousal. “How about starting with my, chest?”

“Ok.”

A small gasp leaves Tinker Bell as Vidia pushes her to her back, the purple-haired fairy sitting to her right, before leaning over with a smile and reaching her right hand's index finger under the top of the blonde's dress and slowly pulls.

With the apparent delight the Fast-Flyer had in slowly undressing her, Tinker Bell felt a little more embarrassed than she remembered being with the queen in a similar situation. A silent gasp leaves her when her erect nipples flick out from under her dress, which soon after, rests below her exposed breasts.

However, Tinker Bell notices Vidia's left eye twitch in what she thought was a brief look of annoyance come to her face.

“What's wrong?”

“N-Nothing.” answers Vidia, with an annoyed smile, before bringing a little flinch from the blonde as she reaches out her right hand and palms Tinker Bell's left breast, squeezing and kneaded the mound, encouraging a small moan from the Tinker. “You're pretty big.”

“Heh, you think so? I think I'm below average compared to the other fairies.”

Tinker Bell found it a little odd that Vidia didn't comment at all to her remark, but felt her squeeze her breast a little harder, nothing painful, but noticeable, before the Fast-Flyer pinches both of her nipples, bringing a gasp and moan from her, closing her eyes for a few moments to enjoy the sensations given by Vidia.

Opening her eyes a few seconds later, Tinker Bell sees Vidia's smiling at her, which brings a smile to her face. Tinker Bell's gaze briefly falls to Vidia's chest, wondering if her breasts were sensitive to touch. However, looking to the Fast-Flyer's chest, a realization hits Tinker Bell, guessing the reason for Vidia's earlier annoyance, causing her to turn her head away, fighting back giggling as she lifts her left hand over her mouth a moment later.

“What?” questions Vidia.

“N-Nothing.”

“Come on, tell me, what's so funny?” asks Vidia with a grin, pinching the blonde's nipples a little harder as she rolls them between her fingers, bringing a brief giggling gasp from Tinker Bell, along with a moan.

“I don't think you'll find it as funny.”

“Tell me, or I'm removing my hands.”

“Ok then, I know why you looked annoyed earlier.” answers Tinker Bell, turning her gaze up to Vidia.

“I wasn't annoyed, what could I possibly be annoyed by?”

“That I have a bigger chest than you.” answers Tinker Bell with a grin.

“W-What!?” gasps Vidia, her face reddening considerably, before Tinker lets out a giggling...

“Ow!”

As Vidia pinches her nipples tightly, prompting her to push away Vidia's fingers and cover her chest, still smiling.

“E-Even it that was true, which it isn't! As a Fast-Flying Fairy, a bigger chest would only be a hindrance.”

“Heh, I'd think your hair would be the bigger hindrance.” teases Tinker Bell.

Seeing the eye twitch return, Vidia removes herself from the bed and taking a few steps away, with her arms crossed over her chest and her back to the blonde. Tinker Bell worried that she may have discovered a touchy spot for her new girlfriend.

“Hey, I'm sorry...” comments Tinker Bell, sitting up. “I didn't know it was a big deal for you.”

“Tinker Bell.”

“Yeah...”

Vidia turns around with a smile.

“When was the last time you peed?”

“U-Uh, why?”

“Because, I've decided to punish you and I don't want you wetting my bed.”

“W-What are you gonna do?” asks Tinker Bell warily as she moves back on the bed.

“When was the last time you peed?” asks Vidia again, grinning.

“U-Uh... just before I came here.”

“Good.”

Tinker Bell soon gasps in shock as Vidia unfolds her arms and lifts her hands, causing her to lift from the bed in a small localized whirlwind of air, before a second gasp comes from the blonde as her dress is pulled off, wearing only her slippers now as she immediately lowers her hands to cover herself.

“W-What are you doing!?”

“A neat little trick I learned awhile ago.”

Completely unaware of Vidia's plan for her, Tinker Bell gives a gasp as she feels air move through her underarms, bringing a ticklish sensation with it, before another gasp leaves her as the cushion of air supporting her began teasing her as well, particularly, the back of her knees and her lower back.

Shortly after, giggles began to escape the Tinker as she squirms a little.

“T-This is, hehe... y-your punishment?” asks Tinker Bell through her giggles.

“Yep.” answers Vidia with a grin.

After a few gestures from the purple-haired fairy's hands, Tinker Bell gasps out again as she feels the wind rushing over her nipples, tickling her there, but also giving a mild sexual pleasure. Another gasp leaves the blonde as she feels the wind slip between her legs and fingers covering her labia.

“AH! N-Not there! Hehehe-Ah-Hehe...” declares Tinker Bell, giggling and laughing as she frantically squirms her body, vainly trying to shield her labia.

“Hmm, interesting...” comments Vidia. “You're extra ticklish there?”

Vidia steps closer to her floating, giggling girlfriend and grabs her wrists, pulling them from between her legs, allowing her winds to sweep over her labia unimpeded, bringing an increased laughing from the Tinker.

“AH! Hehehehe! I-I give! Stop! Hehehe! It's t-to much!”

“Giving up already? I just started.” comments Vidia with a smile, before releasing the blonde's hands, which quickly return between her legs as Vidia reaches her hands to Tinker Bell's slippers and pulling them off, allowing the winds to tickles her feet, before returning her hands to the Tinker's and pulling them away, grinning as Tinker Bell laughs and squirms frantically from the full-body tickling.

Minutes pass and the tickling punishment was tiring the blonde out, tears trailing from her closed eyes and still giggling, but weakly as her frantic squirming had nearly stopped. The fatigue causes her thighs to part, allowing the winds much more area to tease of the Tinker's blushing labia.

“Such a shame.” comments Vidia, smiling, before she lowers the blonde to the bed, on her back with her head on the pillow. “I was hoping you'd last longer.”

Tinker Bell simply giggles as she lay on the bed, failing to find the energy to cover herself as the lingering sensations of the wind teases her entire body.

“You're so, getting it, when I get my energy back.” warns Tinker Bell breathlessly.

“Really now?” questions Vidia, joining the Tinker on the bed, straddling her waist, leaning down and giving Tinker Bell a quick kiss. “What are you gonna do?”

“I'm gonna tickle YOU, till you pee yourself.”

“Hehe, I'd like to see you try.” comments Vidia, sitting up as she places her right hand's index finger between Tinker Bells breasts and sliding her finger down to her belly-button, then back up, circling the blonde's left breast before palming it, then the right breast with her other hand. “How about I pick up from where I left off...” 

The Fast-Flyer brings a small moan from the Tinker as she massages the mounds, though soon changing to pinching Tinker Bell's nipples as she lowers her head down and licking the valley between, bringing a small chuckle from the blonde again, before closing her eyes to relax into the sensations.

The dual massage of her breasts and the tease of her nipples continues for a couple of minutes at most, causing Tinker Bell to squirm lightly from Vidia's talented hands driving her arousal higher. However, a gasp leaves the Tinker as she felt a familiar, warm wetness surround her left nipple and opens her eyes to see Vidia circling her tongue around it. The tease lasts just moments, a brief sigh leaving Tinker Bell before, with a flinch and another small gasp leaving her, sees and feels Vidia switch to her other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention.

As Vidia alternates between both nipples, Tinker Bell's squirms were becoming more frequent as she soon began to shift her thighs together, feeling the pleasurable sensations gathering between her legs, along with the slickness of her flowing arousal coating her inner thighs.

Just a few swaps in, another gasp leaves Tinker Bell as Vidia's mouth claims the peak of her left breast, lightly sucking on her nipple as her tongue continues to circle and flick it, while her currently neglected nipple is pinched between the purple-haired fairy's fingers.

'She's so good at this.' thinks Tinker Bell, lifting her hands to the back of Vidia's head, lightly pressing her against her breast. 'She might even make me come.'

With Tinker Bell's later thought though, another comes to her as she squirms and moans, feeling her center tingle with pleasure.

'I haven't been doing anything to make Vidia feel good though. What was the practice for if I'm not gonna use it?'

With the goal of doing her part to make Vidia good as well, Tinker Bell smiles with a quick idea, seeing the Fast-Flyer's reddened ears and lowers her right hand down towards Vidia's left ear.

However, with a brief caress of it's edge, Vidia's left hand rather quickly lifts to remove her hand and pinning it to the bed. A little surprised by the quick reaction, Tinker Bell grins with what she assumes it meant and lowers her left hand to Vidia's right ear, but she doesn't even reach it before Vidia's right hand reaches to her hand and pinning it to the bed as she lifts her mouth from the blonde's breast with a smirk, along with Tinker Bell.

“My ears are off-limits.”

“It's ok, mine are the same. They're really sensitive.”

“Really?” questions Vidia with a wider smirk. “I wish I would've known that earlier, so I can tickle you there too.”

“Huh? They're not ticklish.”

“You said they're the same as mine though.”

“Yeah, don't you, uh, come, if their teased?”

“Heh, I wish!”

The two stare at each other for a few moments, before the realization came to them both as they gasp with a big smile.

Vidia releases Tinker Bell's left hand and moves her right hand to the blonde's right ear, caressing it and bringing an immediate gasp and moan from her, along with a groan and she turns her head to her left, pinning Vidia's hand against the bed, but it did little to stop the purple-haired fairy's tease.

Vidia only teased one ear however, Tinker Bell still had enough focus to lift her freed hand up to Vidia's right ear, teasing its edge and bringing an immediate flinch and giggle from her.

Tinker Bell though quickly discovered she was fighting a losing battle, the pleasure she felt from Vidia's teasing of her ear was too much compared to the pleasure Vidia received from the tickling of her ear. Coupled with the previous prematurely ended tease of her breasts and nipples, Tinker Bell could feel her first climax by Vidia's hands rapidly approaching.

“Ahhh... V-Vidia... Nngh!” comments Tinker Bell, her hand falling from Vidia's ear as she felt her body stiffening in preparation for her release as a tight ball of sensation floods her center.

“How close are you?” questions Vidia.

“I-I'm, g-gonna c-c-come!” answers Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell is surprisingly relieved as she felt Vidia's tease stop, her approaching climax had passed the point of no return, but there was enough time between then and now for the blonde to be surprised as Vidia turns her head upright, before feeling the Fast-Flyer's lips meet hers and her tongue enter her mouth.

The surprise of the unexpected kiss, crumbles Tinker Bell's already failing hold on her climax, causing her to moan loudly into the kiss as her moment reaches her, swiftly wrapping her arms around Vidia in a tight hug and eagerly returning the kiss as her body quivers in the pleasure rolling through her while she felt her center throb intensely, giving fresh waves of pleasure with each throb as she squirms her hips and scissors her thighs together tightly.

Vidia's wings flutter in delight of feeling the fairy under her squirm and moan in pleasure.

Once the bliss passes, with Tinker Bell's hug ending with her arms falling to the sides limply, Vidia lifts her lips from her with a smile and deep blush on her face as Tinker Bell breaths quickly as she looks up to Vidia, trembling.

“I have to admit...” comments Vidia, placing her right hand to the blonde's cheek. “Making you come has made me really wet.”

“Heh, well it's about time I make you come then, right?”

“You don't need a break?”

“Nope, I can come a few more times before I need a break.”

“Great, me too.” comments Vidia, before removing herself from the bed, then pulling her purple leaf panties from her hips and letting them fall to her feet, presenting her fully nude body and hairless blushing labia to the Tinker. Vidia finishes with untying her hair, letting it fall free and down pass her knees, briefly fanning it out with her fingers “Whaddya think?”

“Whoa...” gasps Tinker Bell. “You're beautiful!”

“Heh, you got that right!”

“You look good with your hair down.”

“Yeah, I know, but it's nice to hear it said.” comments Vidia proudly, using her left hand and running her fingers through her long hair, before she returns to the bed, positioning Tinker Bell's head between her legs as she sits up on her knees, facing towards the blonde's feet before parting her hair, pulling it over her shoulders so it wouldn't be in Tinker Bell's face.

“You know what to do right?” she asks, looking down to the Tinker.

“Yeah...” answers Tinker Bell, smiling up at the sight of Vidia's blushing labia, as well as the brown ring of her anus in her line of sight.

Tinker Bell could immediately see that Vidia's arousal juices didn't flow as abundantly and messily as her's, or even Queen Clarion's did. It was thinner, like water, she could even count the five small trails of fluid emerging from Vidia's slit and down her thighs. The Fast-Flyer was certainly wet enough, that was easy to see, but further proven with a little giggle from the Tinker as she felt a single drip from Vidia's aroused labia hit her right cheek.

Lifting her left hand up to the left cheek of Vidia's butt, Tinker Bell lifts her right hand, extending her index and middle fingers towards the blushing, wet lips. A small moan comes from Vidia as Tinker Bell slowly pushes her fingers into the Fast-Flyer, with a small squelch. Her finger reaching as far in as she could go, Tinker Bell gives a big smile as Vidia's small moan continues as she began a short thrusting, feeling her fingers quickly becoming slick with Vidia's juices and the reflexive squeezes.

However, Vidia soon gasps with her body and wings flinching in shock as she felt Tinker Bell's fingers curve to hit that special spot inside her. With a rubbing of that spot, bringing another gasp from Vidia, closing her eyes and leaning down on her left hand, with her right lowered to her pubic mound, told her that Tinker Bell knew what she was doing.

“O-Ohhhh, you DO know what to do!” comments Vidia.

Tinker Bell only grins from the remark as she continues to tease that special spot, steadily bringing Vidia's moans louder and louder, fully intending to bring her to her moment quickly, wanting to see the purple-haired fairy climax.

The Tinker's practiced action is quite successful, as Vidia lowers her right hand to the bed as well, moaning and trembling from Tinker Bell's focused attention to that one spot.

“T-Tink... i-if you keep that up, nngh, I'm gonna come in, n-no time.”

“That's the point.” comments Tinker Bell. “I wanna see it. I'll do it slower next time, I promise.”

“W-Wait... St-stop-Nngh!”

“Nope.” states Tinker Bell happily as she begins to stroke the swelling spot quicker and with more pressure, immediately bringing a hard groan from Vidia, and the Tinker feeling her fingers being squeezed tightly.

“J-Just wait a s-second!” declares Vidia, quickly lowering her right hand under her and grabbing the blonde's wrist and pulling her fingers out, before Vidia covers her labia.

A little puzzled by Vidia's insistence to delay her moment, following Vidia's groaning, Tinker Bell sees a trickling of fluid escape between her fingers and instantly realized Vidia's reason and smiles.

“T-Tink, I don't want you to freak out. Nngh, t-there's something you have to know-”

“You squirt, right?” questions Tinker Bell.

“U-Uh, yeah... nngh, you k-know about that?”

“Yep, so you don't need to be embarrassed.”

“I-I'm not embarrassed! I just didn't want you freaking out and saying I peed on you!”

“Ok, ok.” comments Tinker Bell with a smile, before pulling Vidia's hand from her labia and quickly returning her fingers into her and resuming her teasing of the extra sensitive spot, bringing another gasp from Vidia and a giggle from Tinker Bell as a tiny spurt leaves the Fast-Flyer's urethra and hit's the Tinker's forehead. Vidia though groans hard, before commenting...

“Y-You b-better drink it t-then! I don't, Nnngh! Wanna c-change my bed!”

“Ok.”

Vidia wasn't quite expecting Tinker Bell to so readily agree, but it didn't matter, she was already failing to delay her moment.

With a loud moan from the purple-haired fairy, Tinker Bell was briefly shocked as a forceful torrent of Vidia's orgasmic emissions hits her in the face, before quickly lifting her mouth up as she pulls her fingers free, placing her lips against the upper cleft of Vidia's labia, taking her powerful ejaculation into her mouth and swallowing as Vidia herself continues to moan out loudly. Vidia's volume doesn't last for long though as she quickly covers her mouth with her right hand as she floods Tinker Bell's mouth with her cum.

Tinker Bell greedily gulps down the fluid, finding Vidia's taste even better than the Queen, wanting to continue drinking from the purple-haired fairy as long as she could. However, while the moment of ejaculatory bliss seemed much longer to Vidia, feeling the Tinker's lips on her, eagerly taking what her climaxing body had to give, Tinker Bell found herself disappointed as the flow began to lose strength quickly. 

The torrent ends abruptly moments after placing her lips against Vidia, but the Fast-Flyer's body wasn't quite done as she gasps out with the flow resuming. Not quite as forceful, but for Tinker Bell, some considerable and delicious seconds more than the initial release. A third, weaker and slightly shorter stream leaves with another moan from Vidia, which was soon after, followed by a final, weak spurt, before Tinker Bell feels Vidia collapse on top of her as she trembles in the waning pleasure of her climax.

Pulling her lips from Vidia and resting her head back on the bed, Tinker Bell licks her lips with a smile of satisfaction as she looks to the purple-haired fairy's repeatedly clinching, blushing labia, a tiny trail of her lingering cum still leaving her.

“Wow... even Queen Clarion doesn't squirt THAT intensely and so much!”

“The Queen...” starts Vidia breathlessly. “Has taught you well... I need about a minute, after an orgasm like that.”

“Hehehe... Ok...” comments Tinker Bell, though her gaze turns to Vidia's anus, which also clinches in time with her labia. “Do you have the energy to answer a question though?”

“Sure.”

“When you come like that, does it feel like your peeing?”

“Yeah, heh, the best peeing ever.”

“But how can you tell which is which though?”

“You just know... like now... I have to pee, but I'm too tired to get up.”

“Oh, you're not gonna pee on me, are you?”

“No, I can hold it.”

With another flinch from Vidia and a twitch of her wings, Tinker Bell sees the tip of the Fast-Flyer's left wing fall over her face. Lifting her left hand to brush it away, stroking the back of her hand over it brings another gasp from Vidia, causing her to quickly move her wing away.

“Don't do that! I'm still resting from the first one.”

The blonde was only puzzled for a few seconds before grinning.

“So, it's your wings, not your ears.”

“Heh, yeah, the tips and towards my back, along with my lower wings.”

“Good to know...” comments Tinker Bell happily. “So, the middle of your wings aren't sensitive like that?”

“Nope...” answers Vidia, before taking a deep breath and exhaling, bringing a light giggle from the Tinker as her breath hits her inner left thigh. “By the way Tink, you smell good down here.”

“R-Really?” asks Tinker Bell, her face reddening in sudden embarrassment at the unexpected comment.

“Yeah.” answers Vidia, before lifting herself up off of the blonde, now on her hands and knee as she looks to Tinker Bell's crotch and gives a small gasp at the sight of the Tinker's messy, blushing lips and inner thighs, along with the small pool of slightly opaque fluid on the bed. “Whoa...”

“W-What?” questions Tinker Bell.

“If I'd have known you were the oozing type, I probably would've had you keep your panties on, I'm gonna have to change my bed anyway.”

“Oh...” comments Tinker Bell, before a brief look of annoyance comes to her face. “Seriously? You're more concerned about your bed? I may be new at this, but even I know sex is messy.”

“Yeah, yeah... I like my bed clean.” states Vidia, before removing herself from the bed, turning to face the Tinker as she sits up. “I don't even like to masturbate in my bed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, heh, I'm sure you can still taste why.”

“O-Oh... hehe, yeah, I guess it would be pretty annoying having to change your bed every time.”

“Exactly.” comments Vidia, before turning and heading to the door. “I'll be back in a sec, gonna empty my bladder, so you can't tickle me till I pee.”

“Heh, OK.”

Given a few moments to herself with Vidia's exit, Tinker Bell licks her lips, still tasting Vidia on her tongue. The blonde soon recalls a piece of information the Queen told her; that all fairies had the ability to eject fluid at the moment of orgasm, for some, it came naturally; others, that special spot inside needed to be teased. Tinker Bell guessed herself to be the latter and given the evident pleasure having that special spot inside teased gave, evidenced from the Queen, Peri and now Vidia, climaxing in just moments of focused attention to that spot, Tinker Bell greatly desired experiencing it, along with the sensation of 'squirting'.

Lowering her right hand down between her thighs, Tinker Bell palms her labia briefly before dipping her middle finger between the lips and feeling the barrier. The touch is short-lived though as the door opens and Tinker Bell pulls her hand away as she sees Vidia return.

“Ok then, let's get started again.”

“Hey Vidia...” starts Tinker Bell, briefly averting her gaze with a little smile.

“Yeah?”

“I know you said you wanted to wait, but, I'd like you to take my virginity.”

“O-Oh...” comments Vidia, blushing considerably as the Tinker looks up to her, which causes her to briefly avert her gaze this time. “Are you sure you want me to take it?”

“Yeah, I'm saving it just for you.”

After a calming breath, Vidia looks back to the blonde with a rather serious look on her face.

“OK, if you've decided that you want me to be the one after all this time, then I'll accept.”

“Heh, you don't have to look so serious.”

Vidia joins Tinker Bell on the bed again, facing her as the Tinker lowers herself to her back and Vidia lies beside her, to the blonde's right, bringing a light moan from her as the purple-haired fairy lowers her right hand down and cups Tinker Bell's labia.

“I have to admit...” starts Vidia. “The only person's virginity I've taken is my own. I've avoided having sex with virgins to prevent this very moment from happening.”

“Wow, well what makes me different?”

“Well I didn't think you were a virgin- wait, actually, I did, but figured you had taken your own virginity.” comments Vidia, as she began to stroke the blonde's messy lips, bringing another moan from her.

“Then why are you doing it now after avoiding it?”

“I care about you a lot more than the others, plus, you asked.” answers Vidia, smiling and blushing profusely as she slips her middle and ring fingers between the Tinker's lips to the fleshy barrier, teasing it.

With the contact, Tinker Bell closes her eyes, smiling as well as her face was just as red as Vidia's.

“Me too, I care about you so much. I want to say those words, but, it might be too soon.”

“'Those' three words?” asks Vidia, continuing to smile as she strokes the fleshy wall inside the blonde.

“Yeah.”

Opening her eyes, Tinker Bell sees Vidia lean in and kiss her for a few moments.

“Tinker Bell, I love you.”

Seeing the Tinker give her a big smile, Vidia feels Tinker Bell's thighs close around her hand as she felt a warmth oozing through her fingers.

“I, love you too, Vidia.”

After lifting her left hand to Vidia's cheek, Tinker Bell leans in and resumes the kiss, adding her tongue as Vidia does the same. Moments into the affection, Tinker Bell lowers her left hand down to Vidia's hand between her legs.

Seconds later, a muffled gasp and flinch comes from the Tinker as Vidia thrusts her fingers through the barrier and into Tinker Bell's untouched depths.

While the pain of the initial penetration was quite sharp, with a slightly reduced ache, the Tinker soon discovers the process wasn't over as she felt the intruding fingers spread her. This second round of fresh pain, feeling herself literally being split open, is intense enough to end the kiss and cry out.

“OWW!”

“That's it...” comments Vidia, lifting her left hand up to the blonde-haired fairies right cheek as she pulls her fingers out, gently caressing the Tinker's labia. “I'm done.”

Following a sigh, Tinker Bell gives a little smile.

“Good, I'm glad that's a one-time thing.”

“Yeah, you're gonna be sore for a little while.” The Fast-Flyer returns the smile. “So, before you experience a whole new world of pleasure, I suggest you let this spot rest.”

“Ok, thanks.”

“I should probably be thanking YOU for choosing me to do this. But, my job isn't quite done yet...” lifting her right hand from the Tinker's lower lips, Vidia reveals the blood on her fingers. “I have to clean you up.”

“Oh, right...” comments Tinker Bell, as Vidia removes herself from the bed, while the Tinker sits up and spreads her legs, looking down at herself, seeing a small trail of her blood on her right inner thigh, before lowering her right hand down and swiping her middle finger over her labia and seeing the blood on her finger.

Vidia returns to the bed soon after, carrying a couple cotton balls in her right hand, though sees Tinker Bell giggling to herself before licking the blood from her finger.

“Something funny?”

“Well, I just had a thought; If I had discovered masturbation earlier, what kind of reaction I would've had if I took my own virginity and saw myself bleeding.”

“Oh, hehe, I'd love to see something like that...” replies Vidia, joining the Tinker on the bed, placing and pressing one of the cotton balls against the blondes labia. “You'd probably ask all of us if you had done something wrong in a panic.”

“Heh, the others would be nice about it, but I'm sure you wouldn't be. You'd probably say something that's completely untrue and watch me panic.”

“Yeah, I would, but I wouldn't let it go on too long, I'd come clean eventually.”

“Eventually...” comments Tinker Bell with a smirk.

Briefly returning the smirk, Vidia's gaze lowers as she pulls away the cotton, turning it a bit and patting the Tinker's labia, seeing only a few spots of red.

“Looks like the bleeding's stopping.”

“Seems like it, there's a bit of a dull ache now, but it's fading.”

“Well then, would you like to use your own fingers or want me to do it?” asks Vidia with a smile as she palms the blondes labia and strokes her, urging a small moan from the Tinker as she attempts to soothe the lingering pain away.

“Hmm... I'd like to feel your fingers.”

“Alright...” answers Vidia, looking into the Tinker's eyes as she teases the threshold of the blondes entrance with her middle and ring fingers, though before she pushes in...

“Wait, before you start, I have a, request...” comments Tinker Bell, blushing from a bit of embarrassment.

“What is it?”

“Well, I'd really like to see what it feels like to have that special spot inside teased and being able to climax like you do.”

“Oh, ok...” replies Vidia, smiling, before lifting her left hand to the Tinker's shoulder and pushing her to her back and she sits to the blondes right. “But first, you need to get used to having something inside, otherwise, it'll be too much too soon or uncomfortable.”

“OK.” comments Tinker Bell with a big smile and spreading her legs a bit. “I'm ready.”

“Here I go, oh and try to relax if you can.”

Following the Fast-Flyer's warning, she begins pushing her middle and ring fingers into the Tinker's unexplored depths, with an immediate moan and groan combo from the blonde fairy. Vidia advances slowly, allowing the sensations to come as gradually to Tinker Bell as she could, though the purple-haired fairy's smile is quite big from seeing the Tinker under her squirm and moan from the brand new pleasure.

With her fingers reaching as deep as her second knuckle, Vidia rests her palm over the Tinker's erect clit.

“How is it?”

“D-Different...” answers Tinker Bell with a grin as she looks up at Vidia. “F-Feeling myself, spread open and s-something going inside me... It feels weird, but good, familiar too.”

“Familiar?”

“Yeah, it feels similar to when I, uh... stick things in my butt.” answers Tinker Bell, briefly averting her eyes.

“Oh, hehe... you really like it up the butt huh?”

“...Y-Yeah...” admits Tinker Bell, embarrassingly looking up to Vidia, before squirming her hips a bit. “By the way Vidia, your fingers feel a lot bigger than they look.”

“OH!” gasps Vidia, before pulling her ring finger out. “Sorry about that! Of course you'd be really tight right now.”

“That's ok. it didn't hurt, just a bit uncomfortable.”

“Well then, I'll start with one finger for now.”

“Ok-oh-mmmm...” replies Tinker Bell, though quickly gasping into a moan as she feels Vidia's finger begin to slowly retreat and advance, sending brand new jolts of pleasure through her body, causing her to reflexively close her thighs around Vidia's hand, bringing a chuckle from her.

“Hehe, you're gonna have to keep your legs spread, at least enough for me to move.”

“S-Sorry...” replies Tinker Bell, spreading her legs just enough for Vidia to resume her slow thrusts and the blondes squirms.

The Fast-Flyer is silent as she calmly teases the Tinker's newly opened depths, smiling as she watches Tinker Bell's squirms and hears her gasp with pleasure as she felt the warm tunnel frequently tighten around her finger, along with the squelches of the Tinker's building juices flowing from her. Soon, as the blonde's breathing began to quicken, her thighs spread open a little more as her left hand grabs at the bed while her right lowers towards Vidia's between her legs, resting her hand over the Fast-Flyer's, whose smile grows.

“Getting close already?” asks Vidia.

“Y-Yeah... mmm... like when I m-masturbated for the f-first time... I climaxed really, nngh... quick.”

“Heh, I'm pretty sure everyone's first time is quick.”

The Tinker's growing moans is her only reply from Vidia's persistent, thrusting finger, soon bringing a small gasp from the blonde as she lifts her legs, with her feet flat on the bed and closing her trembling thighs a little, though not enough to hinder Vidia's thrusts driving her closer and closer to her first vaginally penetrative orgasm. 

Only moments later, Tinker Bell gasps out into a lengthy moan as she squirms her hips energetically, feeling her spasming center vainly trying to grab at the Fast-Flyer's still thrusting finger, which only drives her pleasure higher. Just seconds into her release, the Tinker reflexively closes her thighs, however, this only stops Vidia for a few moments, before the Fast-Flyer lifts her free hand to the Tinker's right knee and parting her legs as she resumes her thrusting, increasing her pace a bit.

With the resumed, quicker thrusts, Tinker Bell gasps out again, the squelches produced from Vidia's fingers becoming louder before Tinker Bell's right hand grabs tightly at Vidia's wrist, though she doesn't pull the Fast-Flyer's hand away.

Vidia is all smiles as she watches the Tinker squirm and moan from her first vaginal climax, her finger unstopping for the rather short duration of the blonde's bliss. Once the Tinker began to relax, the pace of Vidia's finger also slows, but not stopping completely, causing the Tinker's fleshy tunnel to frequently squeeze her finger with a quite moaning from her.

With the blondes eyes closed, Vidia, lowers herself to give the Tinker a brief kiss, prompting the Tinker to open her eyes with a smile, briefly returning the kiss before Vidia lifts herself up, removing her finger from the Tinker and licking it clean.

“Thanks for giving me another one of your firsts.” comments Vidia.

“Heh, you're welcome. Though I do feel a bit bad though, you're doing a lot more than I am.”

“Well I can easily solve that problem.” replies Vidia with a smirk, before repositioning herself over the Tinker, the blondes head between her legs once again, before moving her hair over her shoulders, away from the Tinker's face, then looking down between the blondes legs. “Since I'm going to be changing my bed anyway, you can make me come while I give you that squirting orgasm you want.”

“Ok.” replies Tinker Bell, once again having a close-up view of the Fast-Flyer's labia and anus, her gaze though, narrows to the brown ring as she lifts her hands to Vidia's butt and spread the cheeks. “Vidia?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like your butt played with?”

“No licking.” answers Vidia with a smirk.

“Aww, why not?” asks Tinker Bell with a smile. “You look clean.”

“Of course I'm clean, but ok, you have a choice to make; my butt or my lips. 'Cause I'm not kissing you anymore if you're gonna put your tongue there.”

“Aww, fine then, you have a point.” replies Tinker Bell, briefly recalling the small dilemma not occurring with the Queen, since she made it a point not to kiss her.

“If you decide though that you're OK with not kissing me until you brush your teeth again and wash your tongue, you can do it if you want, it's entirely up to you.” comments Vidia, before leaning forward, looking down to the Tinker's blushing lower lips and placing her right hand over them before stroking, urging a small moan from the Tinker.

“So you're fine with having your butt played with then?” asks Tinker Bell, before a smile comes to her face as she sees a tiny trail of Vidia's arousal trail out of her and towards her clit, before hanging from the nub, ready to fall with the slightest motion from the Fast-Flyer.

“Honestly, I'd much prefer the more obvious choice, but as long as it's two or less fingers and you really want to do it, then I'm fine with it, it does feel good after all.”

“Heh, the 'obvious choice' huh?” questions Tinker Bell with a smile, before moving her right hand towards the Fast-Flyer's labia, bringing a flinch and gasp from her as the blonde swipes the hanging drip of arousal from her clit with a finger before sticking it in her moth.

Following a brief chuckle from Vidia, a small flinch and gasp leaves Tinker Bell as she feels a finger return inside of her. Tinker Bell soon mirrors Vidia's action, inserting her index and middle fingers into the Fast-Flyer, giving only two thrusts before locating that special spot and bringing another gasp and flinch from Vidia.

“Going right to it again huh...” comments Vidia.

Tinker Bell soon feels Vidia's finger curve upwards inside her and the next moment, the most intense jolt of sensation strikes her body, bringing a loud gasp of shock from her and a rather violent flinch.

So violent, that a gasp of pain leaves Vidia as the Tinker's right knee shoots up and connects to her forehead.

“OW!” gasps Vidia, immediately pulling her fingers from the Tinker and sitting up as she lifts her hands up to her head.

“W-What!?” gasps Tinker Bell.

“You kneed me in the head!” answers Vidia, looking down.

“Oh! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!”

“I know that, but it still hurt.”

“Sorry, I just wasn't expecting what that felt like. It was more intense than my ears AND my c-clit.”

Vidia delays in answering, rubbing away the pain in her forehead before asking...

“How flexible are you?”

“Uh, I dunno, I can touch my toes with no problem.”

“You think you're flexible enough for me to lift your feet up to your head?”

“That... sounds uncomfortable.” answers Tinker Bell warily.

“Well, one way to find out...”

“Hey, wait!”

However, Vidia is already in motion, reaching forward to the Tinker's legs, grabbing them under the knees before lifting them, followed by the Fast-Flyer standing up a little as she pulls Tinker Bell's feet down towards her head, not only confirming that the Tinker is quite flexible, but causing the blonde's hips to rise up a little.

“Well...” starts Vidia with a smile as she holds Tinker Bell's feet on the bed at the sides of the Tinker's head. “Looks like you're pretty flexible.”

“Come on Vidia, this is embarrassing!” declares Tinker Bell as she squirms in vain, which only brings a bigger smile to Vidia's face as Tinker Bell's struggle only causes her hips to slightly bob up and down.

“Embarrassing? Why? It's just the two of us.” comments Vidia, before bringing a gasp from the Tinker as she carefully lowers her hips, pulling her hands away and letting Tinker Bell's feet rest against the back of her thighs and butt, causing the Tinker's hips to rise even further, nearly vertical as Tinker Bell now had the closest possibly view of Vidia's lower lips, her anus in particular.

“Really Vidia!?”

“Heh, think of it this way, you wont have to lift your head now.” comments Vidia, as she places her hand to Tinker Bell's thighs, her thumbs and index fingers framing the blonde's labia.

“Or smell it, I'm staring right at your butt-hole.”

“Oh...” replies Vidia, her blush of arousal briefly shifting to one of embarrassment. “Well I can't smell too bad, I am clean there, you said so yourself. Plus, you like licking it anyway, so I'm sure the smell isn't much of an issue for you.”

Vidia's remark brings a frown to the Tinker as she thinks, 'Clarion always took a bath before and Peri didn't have much of a smell. But fine, if you're going to put it in my face...' before extending her tongue.

“AH!” gasps Vidia as flinches hard with her wings briefly stiffening, as she felt something wet wash over her anus. “T-Tink!?” The Fast-Flyer is answered with another lick, bringing a second gasp from her as her face turns a bright red, before feeling a third and fourth lick. “Y-You're actually, doing it...”

To Vidia's surprise, while she found the sensation odd, it also brought pleasure with it. The reactive clenches of her teased anus did nothing to dull or mask the sensation, however, un-clenching brought another gasp from the Fast-Flyer as the Tinker's tongue teased more of her now exposed anus, bringing a shutter from her.

Tinker Bell herself, takes great delight in the reaction she was getting, soon lifting her hands up to the cheeks of Vidia's butt, placing her thumbs to the sides of her anus and spreading her open a bit more, the following lick brings another gasp from the Fast-Flyer.

While Vidia steadily felt herself succumbing to the unusual sensation, she refused to let herself melt under the Tinker's actions, she was on top after all. Looking towards the blonde's crotch presented in front of her, Vidia quickly began what she set out to do. Resting her right hand on the blonde's left thigh, a small shudder of pleasure comes from Vidia, as she felt the Tinker's insistent tongue causing her anus to weaken and relax, which in turn, increased the intensity of the Tinker's tongue on her sensitive flesh.

Another pleasured gasp leaves the Fast-Flyer before locking her sight on the Tinker's labia, which were blushing in arousal as a rather small trail of the Tinker's juices flows from her, over her clit and down her belly. Taking just a second to lubricate her index and middle fingers in the Tinker's abundant juices, Vidia finally felt a bit of relief as she sinks her two fingers into the Tinker, who stops her actions with a gasp and a flinch of her hips as Vidia felt her fingers gripped tightly.

“Y-You're using two fingers again?”

“Yeah, you said it didn't hurt, besides, I think you feel a tiny bit looser.”

“Well, it's not as uncomfortable as before, but it still is.”

Vidia says nothing in reply, but urges another gasp-turned-moan from the Tinker as she began to slowly moves her fingers in and out, aiming to relax the Tinker's sensitive inner walls to comfortably accommodate the additional finger.

A goal in which she was easily able to accomplish over the next five minutes as Tinker Bell's moan persists.

Vidia is all smiles as her fingers slip in and out of the Tinker with ease from her overabundance of juices that had been worked up, providing a satisfying squelch with each insertion of her fingers. Not long into the resistance-less thrusts, the Tinker began moving her hips, as best she could anyway from her position to meet Vidia's fingers, which brings a chuckle from the Fast-Flyer

“You're really getting into it, huh?” asks Vidia, before pulling her fingers free of the Tinker's oozing hole, thick strings of her juices connecting Vidia's fingers to her as the Fast-Flyer grins at the sight of Tinker Bell's labia, clenching repeatedly with the Tinker's whine...

“Noooo! Don't stop! I'm right there!”

“Looks like it...” comments Vidia. “Yanno, it's a good thing you can climax more than once and keep going, because...”

Vidia soon lowers her lips towards the Tinker's and brings a gasp from her as she slowly licks her entire labia in one, slow pass, starting from her clit and dipping her tongue into the blonde, gathering up as much of her juices as she could while the excess trails over the Tinker's anus and down her back.

“Mmmm...” moans Vidia, before seeing the Tinker's now clean lips soon spasm as Tinker Bell moans out loudly as her body trembles under the Fast-Flyer and her once clean labia is flooded with fresh juices flowing out of her. “Heh, because...” continues Vidia, watching the Tinker's climax. “I love how sensitive you are right now, I'm going to enjoy this as much as I can.”

The Fast-Flyer didn't settle on watching, quickly bringing another gasp from the Tinker as she returns her fingers into her climaxing depths and resumes her thrusts, going a bit faster than before, urging the Tinker's moan louder.

Delightfully able to extend Tinker's Bell's bliss for nearly three minutes before she began to calm down, Vidia smiles as she no longer felt any resistance to her thrusting fingers, before removing them from the blondes very messy labia. 

Following another cleaning lick and flinch from Tinker Bell, Vidia palms the blushing wet lips, caressing them for a moment as she hears Tinker Bell breathing heavily against her anus, which tickled a bit.

“You still awake Tink?”

“Y-Yeah... somehow...”

“Good, 'cause I'm not done with you. After all, I haven't made you orgasm like me.”

“I might, n-need a break...” comments Tinker Bell, before she was aware enough to feel something warm repeatedly dripping onto her, where her collar-bones meet.

The only thing Tinker Bell could think it could be is Vidia's own arousal dripping from her; her thought was also correct.

“Nope, no breaks.” replies Vidia, as she sinks her fingers into the Tinker again with a gasp from her, before a second, louder gasp leaves her when Vidia locates that special spot and begins to stroke it.

Bound as she was, Tinker Bell's reaction was very limited, but it was strong enough to lift Vidia up briefly.

“Heh, no kicks to the face this time, only you having your first squirting orgasm.” comments Vidia, bringing a louder moan from the Tinker as she rubbed the spot a little harder and quicker. “Hmm, I wonder how quick you'll come now that I'm teasing you here for the first time ever. Oh, by the way, it's going to feel like you have to pee really bad, so you don't have to waste your time telling me to stop 'cause you have to pee, so just let it go.”

However, only a minute at most passes as Vidia soon hears a hard groan from the Tinker before seeing two tiny spurts leave Tinker Bell.

“That's it Tink! Don't fight it!” declares Vidia, teasing The Tinker's swelled G-spot faster.

“Nnnnngh...I-I gotta PEEEEE!” 

The comment brings a giggle from Vidia before replying... “I told you-”

However, that's as far as Vidia gets before Tinker Bell screams out as a forceful torrent of clear fluid ejects powerfully from the blonde's urethra and directly into Vidia's face, causing her to reactivity gasp and pull her fingers from the Tinker and shield her face. While Vidia was able to protect her face from the geyser erupting from the Tinker, she causes every other part of the front of her body to be drenched.

After an impressively long, uninterrupted six second and noisy drenching, thanks to the Tinker's scream of bliss, Vidia continues to shield herself, anticipating the second round. However after just a couple of seconds, doesn't come and Vidia feels Tinker Bell trembling vigorously under her and still moaning. Lowering her hands, Vidia sees that the Tinker is still well within her climax, her hips shuttering and fresh arousal juices rapidly flowing from her, along with a number of much smaller spurts leaving her.

“Wow...” comments Vidia, smiling at the sight of herself and Tinker Bell. “Hopefully that was just a first-time event...” she adds, before carefully lifting herself up and allowing Tinker Bell's legs to return to the bed, who turns to the right and lifting her knees up to her chest as she lowers her hands between her legs to sooth her throbbing center and feeling herself still squirting, though weakly, with the last of her cum leaving her.

“Because...” continues Vidia, lowering herself behind the Tinker and trailing her left hand along the blondes left wing. “If you squirt like that every time, by bed is going off-limits.”

“Hehe...” giggles Tinker Bell during her waning pleasure. “A-Again with the bed... I just had o-one of the most intense orgasms of my life and your worried about your bed getting dirty.”

“Well I just like a clean bed, that's all. Anyway, what did you think of your first squirting orgasm?”

“Amazing!” answers Tinker Bell, turning around to face Vidia. “It's just like you said; it feels like I was peeing but it can't even compare to how amazing it feels. Heh, I'm feeling so drained from how intense it was, I probably couldn't stand right now if I tried.”

“Well good thing you can fly then.”

“Heh, true...”

Following the comment, a small gasp of delight soon leaves Tinker Bell as an idea comes to her.

“Hey, I think it's my turn now, since I was stopped from what I was doing.”

“Oh yeah, make sure you clean your mouth before kissing me.” reminds Vidia with a smirk.

“Yeah, I know...” 

The Tinker reaches her right hand over Vidia's body, pulling her left wing over the Fast-Flyer's body, gripping the appendage with both hands just under its tip before Vidia asks...

“What are you gonna do?”

“This...” answers Tinker Bell, before lifting the tip of Vidia's wing up to her mouth and licking it once, immediately bringing a gasp and flinch from the Fast-Flyer before she quickly lifts her left hand up and pulling her wing from the Tinker's mouth, who giggles with delight, though still held on to the appendage. “The reaction I was hoping for!”

“What other possible reaction would I have?”

“Heh, I dunno, maybe licking your wing could be ticklish.”

“Well it's certainly not ticklish.”

“Well then, I wonder what sort of reaction I'd get from you if I did, THIS!” comments Tinker Bell, before quickly taking the tip of Vidia's wing into her mouth, reaching nearly to the back as she swirls her tongue around it.

“AH! D-Don't- Ngnh!” gasps out Vidia as she quickly began groaning into a moan as she squirms her hips from the pleasure she felt from the Tinker's action.

Tinker Bell, is even further delighted with the reaction she receives, briefly comparing her own reaction to having her ears teased. With the obvious difference in size, Tinker Bell has the benefit of watching Vidia's pleasured face, which soon frowns up as she began to pull her mouth back, soon freeing the wing tip before repeatedly flicking her tongue over it.

In response to this tease, Vidia, releases her hold on her wing and lowers her left hand down between her legs, which brings a smile to the Tinker's face, before Vidia opens her eyes, smiling at her before attempting to reposition herself on top of Tinker Bell, though the Fast-Flyer got a surprise when the Tinker stops her, pushing the Fast-Flyer to her back and straddling her waist instead.

“Not this time, I wanna see your face.” comments Tinker Bell.

“You can see my face with me on top too.”

“Yeah, but I like this view better.”

“But I don't.”

Seeing the frown on Vidia's face, Tinker Bell pauses as a realization came to her, bringing a grin to her face as a sense of power comes over her.

“I think I get it... I”m sure you're thinking something like; 'A Fast-Flyer such as me looks down, not up' right?”

Vidia doesn't answer, averting her eyes.

“Really Vidia, we're a couple now and you're thinking things like that?” comments Tinker Bell with a smirk. “But it's so like you though.”

“You're the beginner here.” replies Vidia, “I SHOULD be on top.”

“Well you're not.” comments Tinker Bell, taking hold of Vidia's left wing again and taking its tip into her mouth, bringing another gasping moan from the Fast-Flyer. “I may be a beginner compared to you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to settle for being the one on the bottom all the time.”

For the next few moments as Tinker Bell teases Vidia's wing with her mouth and tongue, the Tinker is delighted with the Fast-Flyer's moans and squirming under her. Shortly into the tease, Tinker Bell further understood the reasoning Vidia wanted to be on top, for the Fast-Flyer, it was about control and dominance. Now, Tinker Bell held that power, if only for the moment, which brought a surge of arousal through her body at the thought that Vidia, who thought of herself as above others, was now below her.

Tinker Bell didn't wave this thought in front of Vidia though, opting to focus her attention on the goal at hand, or rather, in her mouth as she brings another gasping moan from the Fast-Flyer as she began to lightly suck on Vidia's wing.

Vidia, unable to speak, could only moan and squirm, though she soon places her left hand over her mouth, muffling her moans some as Tinker Bell sped her towards her moment.

It wasn't long before Vidia brings an accidental gasp and flinch from Tinker Bell as she lowers her right hand down between Tinker Bell's legs, her arm sliding against the blondes lower lips as she made her way to her own and begins to tease herself.

Vidia was still aware enough in her pleasure to realize the additional effect the movement of her arm had and began to purposely move her arm back and forth as she teases her clit, also bringing out Tinker Bell's moans.

Still highly sensitive from her previous climax, Tinker Bell is very nearly stopped from her own juices lubricating Vidia's arm, allowing a much more pleasurable slide as the Tinker shutters. However, pushing through the pleasure, Tinker Bell continues to lick and suck Vidia's wing.

Through their combined moans, along with Tinker Bell beginning to thrust herself against Vidia's arm, it doesn't take very long at all for either to reach their peak again. Vidia reaches hers first, moaning loudly against her hand still over her mouth as a brief watery hiss is heard as a stream of clear fluid ejects from the Fast-Flyer, before repeating with two shorter streams, before shuttering with pleasure with a few final spurts leaving.

While Vidia stopped her arm with the arrival of her moment, Tinker Bell was busy driving herself towards hers as she thrusts herself against the Fast-Flyer's arm. Just seconds after Vidia's moment of bliss begins to wane with the last spurts of pleasure, Tinker Bell moans out, Vidia's wing still in her mouth as her body shutters and floods the Fast-Flyer's arm in her abundant juices, further aiding the Tinker in her pleasurable thrusts.

Once the peak finally passes, the Tinker's hands release Vidia's wing as they fall to her sides before the delicate appendage falls from her mouth as Tinker Bell breaths heavily as a small coating of sweat brings her body to a light shine.

Vidia opens her eyes in time to see this, bringing a smile to her face. 

“I don't think I've said this yet...” starts Vidia, gaining the Tinker's attention, before bringing another shutter and moan from her as she pulls her arm free and places her hands to the Tinker's hips. “...but, you're beautiful.”

The comment brings a big smile to Tinker Bell's face, before leaning forward on her hands as she looks into Vidia's eyes. 

“You too.” She replies, before laying atop the Fast-Flyer, placing her right ear against Vidia's chest, hearing her quickened heartbeat. “Can we just rest a bit like this for a while?” 

“Sure.” answers Vidia, before wrapping her arms around the Tinker in a light hug.

With each closing their eyes in relaxation, it wasn't long before both drifts off into a pleasant nap.

 

-

\- A couple hours later -  
\- Outside the Pixie Dust Depot -

Silvermist, figuring enough time had passed, is all smiles as she makes her way to the Depot. To her delight, she spots the blonde Sparrow Man she was looking for walking out of the building and flying off away from her, though she quickly flies after him.

“Hey Terrence! You have a minute?” calls out the Water Fairy.

“Huh? Yeah.” answers the Dust-Keeper, stopping and turning to Silvermist. “What's up?”

“I wanted to ask YOU that. How's Tink?” comments Silvermist with a big smile.

“Oh, uh, Tink's fine I guess. She seemed really happy this morning when she came for her ration of Pixie Dust.”

“Oh I'm sure you know why, don't you?”

“I don't... do you?”

“You don't have to pretend.” comments Silvermist, moving a little closer and whispering. “I already know, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm so happy for you two! I was hoping you two would get together!”

“Wait, you think me and Tink are a couple?” asks Terrence with a smile and a light blush on his cheeks. “You got it all wrong, Tink turned me down months ago.”

“What!?” gasps Silvermist. “Are you sure!?”

“Heh, yeah, I'm pretty sure, I was there. Tink is always so into her work, I just thought she never noticed I liked her; heh, apparently I wasn't as subtle as I thought, thanks to the guys at the depot. So I decided one day, after helping Tink with another one of her inventions, I'd tell her how I feel. I found out though that she knew I liked her for a little while and was too nervous to say anything, 'cause she didn't think of me that way, but as a really good friend. Heh, I won't lie that it didn't hurt, but we're still friends.”

“Aww, I'm sorry.” comments Silvermist sadly, placing a comforting hand to the Dust-Keeper's shoulder.

“Heh, it's ok, really. I'm fine, we still hang out together.”

“That's good...” starts Silvermist, before a big smile comes to her face and declares excitedly... “So Tink was talking about someone else!”

“Huh?”

“O-Oh!” gasps Silvermist, covering her mouth with her hands, but quickly removing them and grabbing the Sparrow Man by the shoulders. “Forget this conversation ever happened!” she declares sternly with a blush rising on her face. “You can't tell ANYONE!”

“Heh, ok, ok.” answers Terrance, lifting his hands with a smile.

Silvermist moves away as she thinks aloud...

“Maybe the Babbling Brook has something to say about this...”

With the Water Fairy flying away, Terrence giggles to himself, commenting... “Looks like Tink's doing just fine, I wonder who it is though that could take her attention away from Tinkering.” before flying off as well. “I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later.”

 

END...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- A Week Later -  
\- Vidia's home -

Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta and Silvermist currently gather near Vidia's home, all four having been informed by Tinker Bell to meet her and Vidia here. The Animal, Garden and Light Fairy's were quite curious as to why their Tinkering friend chose the Fast-Flyer's home, meeting them both together. However, the Water Fairy, Silvermist, is absolutely giddy with excitement, a seemingly permanent smile persisting on her face since the group gathered up to meet up with their friends.

Landing at the Fast-Flyer's door-step, Fawn knocks on the door as Iridessa comments the group...

“I forgot how alone Vidia is out here.”

“Yeah...” adds Fawn with a smirk. “Maybe the other Fast-Flying Fairies want nothing to do with her.”

“It's the other way around.” comments Vidia from the other side of the door, before it opens, revealing herself and Tinker Bell standing to her right. “Besides, I'm happy just where I am, very few surprise visits.”

Tinker Bell greets her friends and after the return greeting, Rosetta asks...

“So, what have we come all the way to Vidia's home for, and why are you two together?”

With Rosetta's ending comment, Silvermist giggles and hops excitedly, drawing Vidia's wondering gaze and asking...

“What's with her?”

Iridessa answers, “Sil says she knows why we're here, but she won't tell us. She won't even give us a hint.”

“Really?” comments Vidia, before looking towards Tinker Bell suspiciously, who blushes a little with a nervous chuckle. “Anyway, come in.”

With Vidia and Tinker Bell moving aside, the four Fairy's walk into the Fast-Flyer's home, whom closes the door behind them. After the group turns to face Vidia and Tinker Bell, the Purple-haired fairy takes a breath, with her cheeks gaining a shade of red, before declaring...

“Tink and I are a couple!”

“YAY!” cheers Silvermist excitedly, as she immediately rushes towards the surprised Tinker and gives her a tight, but happy hug. “That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! I don't have to keep it to myself anymore! It was getting sooooo hard!”

“U-uh... thanks.” replies Tinker Bell, lightly hugging the Water fairy in return, before looking to Vidia, seeing her frown, prompting Tinker Bell to mouth the word, 'Sorry.'

Meanwhile, Iridessa, Fawn and Rosetta, all stood in shock, mouths agape in speechlessness. The trio remained in their shocked states for a few long seconds, until Silvermist releases Tinker Bell and turns to them, asking...

“Isn't it great! I found out from the Babbling Brook and I wanted to tell you girls sooooooo much, but when Tink came to me a week ago wanting to know want to-”

However, the Tinker gasps as her face flares red and quickly placing her hands over Silvermist's mouth.

“Hehehehe... They don't really need to know that, Sil.”

Iridessa is the first to recover, though not by much, simply asking...

“Huh!?”

Rosetta is next...

“Wha...”

Fawn actually manages a sentence...

“Vidia... and Tink? Wow... didn't see that one coming.”

“But...” starts Iridessa. “Tink, what about Terrance? I thought you liked him.”

“I do...” replies Tinker Bell, releasing Silvermist, who returns to the others side, next to Fawn, as the Tinker briefly averts her eyes shyly. “But not like that. I turned him down a few months ago, he actually took it pretty well.”

“And... you chose Vidia?” asks Rosetta.

“Hey!” gasps Vidia with a frown.

Iridessa and Silvermist, respectively, also sided with Vidia as they look to the Garden Fairy...

“That was a little mean.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh please, Vidia's said worse. Besides, I'm sure I wasn't the only one thinking it. Vidia's not exactly the most friendly fairy here.” replies Rosetta, before Iridessa adds...

“It doesn't mean you can say it.”

“Yeah...” comments Fawn. “Besides, sure, it's a shock, but everyone deserves love, even Vidia.”

“Gee, thanks...” states Vidia, folding her arms over her chest.

“Oh, I didn't mean it like that!” adds Fawn with a nervous chuckle.

“Well I think it's wonderful!” states Silvermist.

“Me too.” adds Iridessa, with a smile.

“Well, if this isn't some sort of mean trick Vidia's playing on Tink, then I'm happy for you two.” states Rosetta.

“It's not.” replies Vidia with a frown, but her blush brightening as she drapes her left arm over Tinker Bell's shoulders. “I love her.”

All four fairies gasp at the announcement.

“Whoa...” comments Fawn. “The 'L' word, from Vidia!?”

Followed by Rosetta...

“I never thought the day would come...”

Then Iridessa, who smiles...

“Vidia, you're in love with Tink?”

“Y-Yes I am!” answers Vidia, though she was followed by Tinker Bell, who wraps her right arm around the Fast-Flyer's waist...

“Me too, I love Vidia.”

The response is four simultaneous “Aww's”, before Iridessa comments...

“You two actually look kinda cute together.”

Silvermist though, began repeating...

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss...”

“Nope.” answers Vidia. “I don't kiss my girlfriend just because someone says.”

Vidia's response brings a little gasp from the four and Fawn commenting...

“First the 'L' word, now the 'G' one? You gotta do it now, kiss, kiss, kiss...”

Silvermist quickly resumes her chant, bringing a groan from the Fast-Flyer and a giggle from Tinker Bell, before Iridessa and Rosetta soon join in.

Before the Fast-Flyer's annoyance could turn to anger, Tinker Bell quickly gives Vidia a kiss on the cheek, bringing a gasp from the purple-haired fairy before the Tinker comments...

“There, that's all you're getting.”

“Good enough.” replies Rosetta as she and the others chuckle from Vidia's embarrassed response to the unexpected kiss.

Fawn though, smirks and asks...

“So, is kissing all you've done so far?”

“...”

“...”

Vidia and Tinker Bell's blushing faces immediately mirror each other, before their four friends giggle with assumption.


End file.
